


洞察计划

by MMBTM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NonCon发生在SkyeWard之间, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 主盾冬/锤基, 含过去式盾佩/银鹰/死侍xVanessa, 多私设内详, 小虫是队长养子, 看cp注意避雷, 美国总统AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMBTM/pseuds/MMBTM
Summary: Steven Rogers，前美术生，前FBI探员，CIA特工，公开双性恋，赢得了2016年大选。
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Sam Wilson/Original Female Character, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Valkyrie/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 正剧完结于第二十三章，有三篇番外，全文已精修。

十一月的华盛顿格外晴朗。

整整一个月，从Steve Rogers当选，成为美国新一任总统的那一天起，杜邦环岛就被欢呼、彩虹和阳光淹没了。从新闻、公告牌到时代广场，都写满了他的名字。

美国历史上第一任公开LGBTQ+总统。

他的人生将永远印刻在历史书上。

“Steve，”他的助理Pepper Potts神情严肃地挡在他宅邸的大门口，“你不可以出门。无论带多少保镖，就算是一个车队也不可以。你知道外面有多少人想让你死吗？”

“Pepper，已经一个月了——”

“是啊，已经一个月了，根据我手里的情报，至少还有五拨刺杀你的人。”她完美熨帖的金色直发随着她抓狂的手势上下摆动，“所以求求你让我省点心吧，在家办公也是一样的。”

Steve叹了口气，放弃了挣扎。他在家里被锁了整整一个月了，他的宅邸不仅拥有最先进的警报系统，所有的门窗也都被换上了防弹玻璃，周围还有武装保镖二十四小时监控以防异动。换言之，他在一座严防死守的堡垒里待了一个月。如果不是Pepper为了工作方便暂时搬了进来，他觉得自己出去的时候都不会做访谈了。

Steve觉得此刻Pepper已经开始后悔自己的人生选择了，或许她当初根本就不应该从Stark工业辞职。他明白自己此时的位置有多么敏感。不仅仅是激昂愤懑的恐同者可能偷偷藏着一把枪，更是他作为一个毫无政治商业背景的平民当选，他气急败坏的竞争者可能正在黑市上寻找雇佣兵。

“Dad，”男孩儿的声音在他背后响起。

他转过头，Peter正拿着一本数学书向他走过来，灵活地翻过沙发靠背坐在了他身边。Steve内心顿时升起一阵愧疚之意，现在他的儿子也不得不将所有学业推后一个学期。他伸出一只手放在Peter的肩膀上，“Pete，I’m sorry……”

“Dad，”男孩儿一脸迷惑地打断了他，“你能不能别再道歉了？我晚毕业一个学期不是什么大事。再说了，我现在是美国总统的儿子了。How cool is that?”

Steve叹了口气，拇指在他的衣料上摩挲了几下。

他在浪费时间。在家里躲避刺杀多一天，九头蛇的力量就更强大一分。在他曾经做CIA特工的时候——没错，他还做过特工。他、Thor和Clint在执行任务的过程中意外发现了曾经二战时期的纳粹党，九头蛇，仍然存在，甚至渗透进了CIA内部。

Brock Rumlow至今还没有被找到。

Pietro Maximoff也是在这次任务中牺牲的，留下了他当时年仅十三岁的妹妹。

可是没有人相信他们。

这也是Steve最终选择从政的原因，消灭九头蛇。

此时纽约的一个不知名的小酒馆里。

“我有好一段时间没见过你了，”对面光头的魁梧男人举杯饮了一口啤酒，“你最近在干什么呢？”

Thor在二手店淘了件陈旧的沃尔玛卫衣套在身上，头发乱糟糟的，胡子也好几天没刮了，看起来一副十足的落魄样子，他苦笑了一声，“你看我现在像是在干什么？Skurge？”

Skurge挑了挑眉，“也是。之前我还听说你去做条子了。”

“哈，”Thor摇了摇头，“最近Hela怎么样？”

“还是那样。倒是我很久没见过Loki了。”

Thor仰头灌了一口酒。

他终于又听到这个名字了。他已经有七年没有见过Loki了，自从他离开纽约进入政府之后。他没有血缘关系的弟弟，他不知该如何面对的人。Odinson家族是纽约真正的大亨，Odin既执掌商业集团，也同时管理着整个城市的地下产业。在他死后，他将明面上的商业交给Thor，将黑帮管理交给了长女Hela。

“当初Odin将企业交给你，你也不要，全部扔给Valkyrie就走了。现在又后悔了？”Skurge叹了口气，“你应该知道，如果你想要，这些都应该是你的。”

Thor看了他一眼，否认道，“我不想再参与这些事了。”

他仍然记得当初Frigga温柔的眉眼，她说话的声音都漾满了爱意。上一秒她还在替他整理衣领，下一秒她的太阳穴就被子弹贯穿了。她的生命就这样消逝在他怀里。他每一夜都能在梦中看见她。

Skurge低下头看了一眼手机，接着表情立刻凝重了起来，“我可能要先走了。好不容易见你一面。”

“发生什么了？”

“最近有一个新兴起的帮派，有什么事都对着我们干。具体我也不太清楚。”他皱着眉说道，接着站起身拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“我先走了。”

Thor看着他离开的背影，也站起身，离开了酒吧。

在他离开之后的几分钟，另一个坐在脚落里、戴着墨镜的男人也推门走出了店面。他快步向前走着，似乎是在追赶着什么人。

“你知道我们来是执行任务，不是让你唠家常的吧？”他在一个小巷子里找到了Thor。

金发男人将自己身上的旧卫衣脱了下来，扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，露出下面紧身的蓝色毛衫，“为了找到我那个神出鬼没的弟弟，我不得不学习他的方法。”

“你就这么确信是他？万一不是，岂不是我们到现在都在白费功夫。”Clint和他并肩走出了巷子。

“我太了解他了。”

Clint在墨镜下无奈地瞟了他一眼。算了，反正就算对方不是Loki，用用Thor家的人脉出任务也挺方便的。“你准备接下来怎么做？”

“等着吧，Skurge什么事都会告诉Hela，再过几天我去跟我姐姐卖惨就行了。”

人群中一道暗红色的身影闪过。

二人走到公寓附近，仍然还是繁华的纽约市中心。此时天色已经渐渐暗了下来，又刚刚好街边的路灯还没亮起。路上猛然响起一阵摩托车轮胎与路面剧烈摩擦的声音，他们看着眼前的漆面黑色摩托失去了平衡，斜倒在路边。车上的女人尽力控制着车辆，却依然跟着它重重地摔在了路面上。

“Are you alright？”Thor走近她问道。

女人喘息着伸出手摘掉自己的头盔，明亮的红发散落在肩上。她贪婪地呼吸了几口，终于不像刚刚那么喘了，于是睁开双眼看向两人。她的五官精致无可挑剔，但更吸引人的是身上的气质。只能用潇洒来形容，仿佛她从来没有为任何事后悔过，仿佛她不会为任何人停留，像火焰熊熊燃烧，像抓不住的光。还有她妩媚的绿色眼睛——

Thor还没说什么，Clint先走到他身前，弯下腰伸出手。

她抬头看着他的眼睛，伸出手握住他的，在对方的搀扶下一点点站了起来。他能看到女人的身体仍然在痛苦下颤抖着，而她站起来的时候眼睛一刻都没有离开他的目光。

“Natasha, Natasha Romanoff。”她开口说道。

Thor站在厨房里，看着眼前Clint无比专注的样子。如果说他对任务的上心程度能有对面前女人背后伤口的一半就好了。他怎么想都觉得Natasha出现得也太巧了一点，她就这样摔在了自己和Clint的面前，而像她这样的女人清楚地知道，没有人能拒绝她。

“嘶……”Natasha倒吸了一口凉气，她的肩膀跟着瑟缩了一下。

“我弄疼你了吗？”

“没事。”

Thor翻了一个白眼。

当他的目光遇上Natasha的时候，他总觉得对方狡黠的绿眼睛有些眼熟。这种神情他以前在谁身上见过呢？

Washington DC, 03:14AM

Steve手机的屏保上如是写道。

他睡不着，所以干脆不去尝试了。自从Peggy搬走之后他就没睡过一个完整的觉，这倒不是她的原因，是在那次任务之后他就开始失眠了。而Peggy的出现让他好不容易找到一丝放松的感觉。然后她也离开了，临走之前最后一句话是：

“Steve，我知道你心里还有一个比我重要的人。”

可是Steve自己不知道那是谁。他唯二发展过浪漫关系的人——Bucky和Peggy。而前者已经死了很多年了。是他亲眼看见的。那是一场真正的悲剧，无数人死在那场恐怖袭击中。

自那之后，他便不再学习美术了。

Steve转过头，看向落地窗外。他在家里的办公室是左侧朝向后院的，那里只有低矮的灌木丛，Peggy在这里种下的月季花，还有泳池里的一池静水，在月光下闪着粼粼的光泽。

那里闪着红光。

他将目光聚焦到那点红色上，接着他敏锐的直觉告诉他——

就在他站起身向门口冲过去的时候，身后的玻璃已经随着爆破声寸寸龟裂，撒了满地。黑洞洞的枪口直指着他。

Steve仍然出色的观察力起了所用，对方穿着一身生物强化的制服。里面微型的钢铁结构加强了使用者本身的速度和力量。尽管自己曾经是特工，在他面前仍然毫无胜算。

他看向对方的眼睛。

那是一双灰绿色的眼眸，混杂着一丝蓝调，漂亮得不可方物，却冰冷得如同阿拉斯加的冬日。

眼前的男人莫名地给Steve一种熟悉感，他却想不起来在哪里见过他。对方除了眼睛，脸上都被一张黑色面具覆盖着。如果只是个普通的刺客，为什么要戴面具？他心里不安的感觉越发强烈。

对方也在审视自己。

可他没有开枪，而是慢慢地放下了手中的武器。

Steve有些茫然地盯着他。

“Who are you？”

他没有回答，而是转身从刚刚爆破的玻璃缺口走了出去。他转过头，美丽的眼睛里带着一丝隐晦不明的情绪。

他看着他消失在夜色里。

“你说他直接走了？”

当他所有的保镖和Pepper都慌忙赶来房间里的时候，杀手早已不见踪影。

Steve点点头。

“也没拿任何东西？”Pepper一脸迷惑。

“没有。”

他望向窗外，想起刚刚他离开时的眼神。

“我觉得我……好像认识他。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这些可真是太有意思了，”Bucky霸占了他的椅子，手里拿着一沓贺卡饶有兴致地浏览着，“说真的，这一共有多少张？”

他数完之后抬起头看向Steve，“十三张。你为什么还在这里？从这十三个人中选一个，然后去享受你的情人节吧。”

“里面有一大半的人我都不认识！”Steve抗议道。

“你认识Sharon啊，”Bucky挑了挑眉，“她可是我们学校的拉拉队队长。你知道她约你出来代表着她要推掉多少人的邀请吗？你一点也不感动？”

他摇摇头，“我对她没有那个心思，又何必浪费她的时间？”

Bucky叹了口气，“你到底对谁有那个心思？今年可是高中最后一年了，况且这么多人喜欢你，你为什么就不给他们一个机会呢？说不定相处着就喜欢上了呢。”

他看着眼前的少年，他巧克力色的头发落在锁骨附近，有几缕发丝掉进了领口里，他一双明亮的绿眼睛专注地望着自己，红润的双唇一开一合，让他几乎没办法关心对方究竟说了些什么。

“Steve？”他的声音再度响起，Steve却觉得这一声仿佛是从远方传来，缥缈朦胧如同梦境一般。

他回过神来，“啊？”

“你真不准备去约会？”

Steve一时语塞。他已经认识Bucky十几年了，他们从幼儿园时就形影不离。有时候他自己也分不清对他的感情究竟是友情，还是……

“你是不是已经有喜欢的人了？”Bucky问道，他眼睛里的感情是受伤？还是Steve的错觉？“我们明明说好不向对方隐瞒任何事情的。”

“我……”Steve望向窗外，此时的阳光刚刚好，照进屋子里替他早已陈旧的木制家具镀上了一层金辉。灰尘也被点亮，在空气中飞舞着。少年被染成金色的睫毛颤动了一下。

“我喜欢你。”他听见自己说道。

Bucky好久说不出一句话，他只定定地盯着Steve看。过了许久，他说出的第一个词是，“Fuck。”

“没关系，如果你对我没有感觉，就当今天我没说过这句话，咱俩继续做朋友。”Steve赶忙解释道，“我知道你是直的，我只是没办法控制自己，相信我，这不会改变我们之间的友谊……”

“等等！”

“你听我说完，我喜欢你是我自己的事……”

“Steve！”Bucky喊道，“谁告诉你我是直的了？”

“什么？”Steve愣住了，“你只交过女朋友，所以我……”

Bucky翻了个白眼，声音都提高了一个度，“我只交过女朋友我就只能喜欢女的了？这是什么狗屁逻辑？你怎么不直接来问我？难道我是那种别人一问我性取向就炸毛的恐同深柜？”他顿了一下，抬头看着他，“还是你不够相信我？”

“不不不我没有这个意思！”Steve顿时慌了。

Bucky欣赏着他慌乱的表情，忍不住笑出了声。

他一步步走近他，眉眼间笑意更深。

Steve能感觉到对方的每一步都踩在他心跳的鼓点上，他们之间的距离让他以为下一秒他就要吻上自己。

Steve Rogers醒来的时候已经是早上七点三十五分了，他昨夜竟然实打实地睡了四个小时。他已经很久没有梦见Bucky了，这并不代表他忘记了他，这十五年来他没有一刻忘记那场恐怖袭击，忘记是九头蛇让他失去了他。

他洗漱好走出卧室，看见Pepper正在指挥工人为他的办公室安装新的玻璃。昨日的刺杀绝对不会是Steve经历的最后一桩。他可以不在意自己，却不能让Peter生活在这样的危险之中。于是他打开手机拨通了Clint Barton的电话。

Last Night, New York

路灯昏黄的灯光将二人的影子拉长。

“我见到他了。”Natasha在手机上打出这一行字，发送给了一个人，对方的备注是Pure Evil。

“要不我送你回去吧？”Clint关切地问道。

Natasha转过头，“没事。我叫的车快到了。不过我的宝贝就要暂时拜托你照顾了，过段时间我再过来取。”她向他眨了眨眼。

Clint反应过来她指的是她的摩托车，于是点了点头道，“那我把号码留给你？”

“不用啦，”说着一辆黑色的轿车停在了路边，Natasha拉开车门，“我记得你家地址。”她挥了挥手，关上了车门。

Clint目送着那辆车消失在街道尽头，然后慢悠悠地朝公寓走去。

第二天一大早，他是被Steve的电话叫醒的。

“Clint，”他听见对方说，“我有件事可能要你帮忙。”

“哈，我就知道，你只有在有事的时候才想起我！”Clint控诉道，“你现在都已经是总统了，还有什么需要我这个小小特工帮忙的？”

“我想给Peter找一个保镖。”

“保镖？发生什么了？”

Steve简单地讲了一下事情经过。“我不知道这会持续多久，但是不能让Peter因为我连学也不上了，所以得找一个人保护他。”

Clint的脑海里瞬间浮现出一张男人的脸。

“呃，我认识一个人，业务能力绝对过关，就是他这个人的性格……有时候我真想把他的嘴缝上。我等一下直接把他的联系方式发给你。”

“谢谢，还有一件事，今年Wanda就高中毕业了。你想去她的毕业典礼吗？”

Clint沉默了许久。

“我去干什么？她肯定恨死我了。”

“她不是真的怪你，她知道这不是你的错。这不是任何人的错，只是她心里的情绪没地方发泄。”

“Steve，我害死了她的哥哥。”

“Clint, Pietro loves you.”他用的是现在时，“他一定不想你因为他自责这么多年。”

他一只手握着手机，另一只手扶在额前。“我还有任务要执行。”他说道，接着挂断了电话。

Steve叹了口气，接着看见了Clint发来的短信。

Wade Wilson，后面接着一串电话号码。

“Steve，”Pepper的声音在他身后响起，她举着一个无菌袋，里面清晰可见一根棕色的头发，“我们找到了这个。”

他想起昨夜那个杀手不合常理的举动，和他身上的熟悉感。“那就送去做个鉴定吧，尽管大概率这个人不在基因库里。”

Pepper点点头，转身去联系基因匹配的事情了。

Peter走进客厅的时候，发现那里不仅坐着他的父亲，还坐着另一个西装革履的年轻男人，他棕色的短发整齐地梳在脑后，转过头看向自己的时候，他才看见对方几近完美的五官，尤其是那双正注视着自己的眼睛，尽管是最普通的棕色，却极其深邃迷人，让他忍不住想要陷进去。

他觉得自己恋爱了。

“Peter，”Steve开口道，“这是你的新保镖，Mr. Wilson。”

“It’s Wade, please.”他的新保镖说道。

Peter走到他面前，伸出手，“I’m Peter, Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”他说着和Peter握了握手。

男孩儿发现他的手掌上有着一层薄茧，似乎是常年使用某种武器留下的痕迹。

“Dad，我一天到晚都在家里，为什么还要保镖？”

“我还是希望你回学校上学，”Steve回答道，“所以必须有人贴身保护你。”

“那在学校……”

“我会是你们的新代课老师。”他朝Peter眨了眨眼，“从下周一开始。”

Wade Wilson因为这份新的保镖工作自然而然地住进了Steve家的宅邸。

几天后的夜里。

那名杀手再次潜进了Steve的家里。他堂而皇之地拉开阳台的窗户，翻了进来，然后脱下了遮住他全脸的兜帽。幸亏这身制服让他顺利地避开了无处不在的热感应报警器，接着轻车熟路地向Steve的卧室走去。

然而背后一道清脆的咔哒声让他停住了脚步。

他知道那是枪支机械发出的声音。

“这几天我一直在观察你。”Wade说道，“我以为你是来刺杀Rogers的，可是你并没有动手。接连几天，你只是在暗中观察他，在办公室，你也从不窃取机密资料，尽管它们近在咫尺。而是翻看他的私人物品。所以你到底想要什么？”

“It’s none of your business. ”他开口说话了，声音却是经过处理的机械音。

Wade将枪口抵得更用力了，确保对方能够在制服下依然感受到它的存在。“那恐怕我不能放你走了。”

“那你呢？保镖先生。第一晚你就发现了我，为什么不动手制服我？你不需要打败我，只需要拖延时间，等待外面的守卫队进来，我就无处可逃了。”他停顿了一下，“可是你没有。为什么呢？”

Wade没有说话。

“管好你自己的事吧。”他对背后那把枪视若无睹，转身按照来时的路径离开了宅邸。

而Steve此时正在宅邸的另一头，他坐在电脑前，屏幕上正播放着前几天他卧室的监控视频。

他拿出手机拨通了一个号码，放在耳边。

“Tony, I need a favor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor睁开双眼，迎接他的是一片黑暗。

他的神志渐渐清明起来，感觉到自己的脑袋被布料罩住了，双手被金属手铐束缚在椅背后面，脚踝上也被套上了镣铐。他清楚地知道自己落在了谁的手里。

Hela Odinson。

但是这不是他想象中的会面。他以为他姐姐会让人来联系他，然后在一个……更正常的地方见面，比如说Odin原来的宅邸，他企业的会议室，某个酒吧，反正绝对不是这里，也不是像现在这样被动的局面。他记得自己昨晚在公寓的床上入睡，而他没有任何被袭击的记忆。他被抓住了，那么Clint呢？

“Thor，我亲爱的弟弟。”女人的声音响起，他的眼前猛然亮起的光让他瑟缩了一下。“我一直在找你。没想到现在你却自己送上门了。”

“Hela！”他笑着说道，“我以为我们的姐弟重聚会是以一种……更文明的方式。毕竟我只是想要一份工作。”

对方打断了他，“别说谎了，反正你也没多在行。在这件事上，Loki可比你好多了。”

“我终于过不下去了，浪子回头金不换，姐姐你不开心吗？”Thor仍然没有放弃表演。

他终于能看得清眼前的东西了。他在一个空旷的废弃仓库里，室内只有他和Hela两个人。他的姐姐穿着一身裁剪修身的黑西装，墨绿色的丝绒领带挂在胸前，黑色的长发一丝不乱地落在肩上。“你以为我不知道你离开之后在做什么？CIA特工，做得不错。可惜四年前的那场事故，让你被放上了试用期。直到你的好兄弟，Steve Rogers当选已经是大势所趋。”

Thor的心沉到了谷底。

“Clint在哪里？”

“不用担心他。”

“既然你都知道了，你准备对我做什么？”

“对你做什么？等一下我就会解开你的禁锢，给你最好的居所和生活条件，切断你和外界的一切联系，然后等着CIA来找你，你觉得他们会怎么想？”Hela的嘴角勾起一丝弧度。

“我对你做过什么？Loki又对你做过什么？你为什么——”

“为什么？”她笑出了声，“你还不知道吧，Odin原本想将所有的东西都留给你。企业，和我现在管理的黑帮。可是我早就知道了。是我暗中收服了他们，逼着Odin将遗嘱上的名字改成我的。”

她看见Thor恶狠狠地盯着自己，心情更好了，“至于Loki，他可是母亲最爱的孩子，可是他甚至不是亲生的！他根本就配不上Odinson的姓氏，配不上他所得到的一切。”

“他比你更配得上这个姓氏。”Thor反驳道。

Hela扬手打了他一巴掌，“是你自己放弃了Odin留给你的东西，现在又想要了？我才是Asgard真正的掌权者，而你什么也不是。”

“是Loki，对不对？那个处处和你作对的黑帮？”Thor问道，接着他另一侧的脸上也感受到了一阵火辣辣的疼。

“他很快就会被我消灭了。”Hela伸出一只手钳住他的下巴，逼迫他仰起头看着自己，“你也是。”

Thor听见外面渐渐响起了喧哗之声，第一声枪响打破了黑夜的寂静。

接着仓库的门被撞开了。

“哥哥，我不在的日子，你混得这么惨？”Loki从暗影里走出来，枪口直指Hela。他上下打量了Thor一眼，调笑着说道，“看来你真的不能没有我啊。”

Thor踏进那辆黑色的保姆车的时候，Clint已经坐在旁边了，接着另一侧的门被猛地打开了。红发女人一身黑色的作战服，此时正将手枪放回腰间的枪套里，她红唇一扬，“Hey, boys.”

Thor就知道她没安什么好心，而Clint愣在了原地。

Peter不知道Wade Wilson究竟给他爸下了什么迷魂汤。他明明就是一个永远没有上限的黄段子机器，墨西哥玉米饼黑洞，职业素养目前还没看出来，总而言之就是没个正经。Peter明明已经很能说话了，他字面意义上的从来不闭嘴，而Wade甚至更夸张，没有人跟他搭话他都能说上一路。

更糟糕的是Wade是他的加拿大历史老师。

要知道Peter是从来不写历史作业的，他的确能在考试上得到不错的分数，可是那都是前一天晚上背的。他的时间分给了更重要的学科，或者说他更感兴趣的学科。现在Wade和他形影不离，他根本不能不写作业。

“我真的对加拿大历史一点也不感兴趣！”Peter抱怨道。

Ned一脸揶揄地看着他，“不知道是谁之前缠着我说他的新保镖有多辣。现在又反悔了？”

“没有……”Peter有气无力地说道，“我就是不想写作业……”

“我说真的，他现在甚至和你住在一起诶，你就一点想法也没有？”

“倒也不是，你每天看见他在讲台上的样子了吗，天呐，半个好莱坞的男演员都比不上他。可是你知道吗，我现在一点人身自由也没有，我觉得我要窒息了。况且，我和我爸住在一起，他可是前CIA特工，你觉得能发生什么？”

Ned同情地叹了口气。

“对了，咱俩一起做的那个project你写了吗？明天就要交了。”

“什么project？”

“Seriously? Peter?”Ned无奈地看着他，“那放学了咱俩去City Center写完了再回家吧。”

Peter无比痛苦地点了点头。

City Center DC, 7:00PM

“Kid，你写完了吗？”Wade百无聊赖地问道，“猎魔人这一季我都快看完了。”

“马上马上，两句话。”Peter回答道，同时手指在键盘上飞舞着。Ned在五分钟前就先走了。还有，Wade就是这么当保镖的？“你不应该随时注意周围的环境吗？”

“我当然有了。你身边这些人做什么职业的我都能说出来。”

你说能就能吧，Peter在心里翻了个白眼。

“终于写完了……”Peter砰地一声合上了笔记本电脑，伸了个懒腰。

二人站起身，随意地向扶梯口走去。

“有人在跟踪我们。”Wade的声音在他耳边响起。

Peter瞬间紧张了起来，身体都绷紧了。

男人的手在他的腰后拍了拍，“放松，别让他们看出来。”Peter要抓狂了，Wade的举动只能让他动作更僵硬。

他们绕过中间的花坛，Wade能从前方玻璃围栏的倒影看见，那些身穿战斗服和防弹背心的人仍然在他们不远的身后。他带着Peter照常地乘上了扶梯，而他们没有跟上来。他能感觉到身边的男孩松了一口气。

“他们可能走了别的路线。”Wade说道，“没上车之前都要保持警惕。”

就那么三分钟的路，Peter已经出了一身汗。虽然在Steve竞选期间，他就有被贴身保护过，但是并没有任何实际危险，没有人真的试图对他不利。所以这对他来说也是第一次。

到了二楼，他第一步踏上扶梯，Wade立刻转过头说道，“看着我。”

男孩儿照做了，他能用余光看见，他们正从旁边的扶梯向上走，正好和他与Wade面对面。

他还没来得反应，Wade猛地将他拉近，吻住了他。Peter整个人被他圈在怀里，二人力量更是相差悬殊，他毫无反抗之力，只能认命。

直到那队人从他们身边过去，他才终于放开了自己。

“抱歉，公共场合过于亲密的举动会让人感到不舒服，所以……”

Peter不知道该说什么，他有些发晕，在他们上车之后他才终于缓了过来。接下来的好几天，他都没有办法不去想那个吻。

“这是你要的资料。”Tony Stark毫无预警地闯进了Steve的办公室，将一沓纸放在了他的桌上。

Steve一手拿过资料，然后抬起头向他说了声谢谢。

“为什么昨天才告诉我？”小胡子男人问道，“我以为有任何关于九头蛇的消息，我应该是第一个知道的。你放他走，又允许他监视你，三天！”

“我不敢确定他和九头蛇有直接关联。”

“这并不能解释你的种种行为。”Tony指出，“就算他不是九头蛇的人，那也是雇佣兵、赏金猎人，或者其他恐怖组织的人。他本来可以杀了你！在那三天中的任意一天！而你选择无动于衷。”他见Steve没说话，又接道，“而且如果你不觉得他是九头蛇的人，就不会让我去调查冬日战士企划了。”

“Tony。”

“Don’t you Tony me！”他走到Steve办公桌前，双手撑在桌沿上，“为什么？我帮助你登上总统之位，你就应该履行诺言消灭九头蛇！难道你不想为你初恋情人报仇了？”

“我当然想！”Steve猛地抬头，对上Tony质疑的目光，“这个人……我觉得他就是Bucky。”

“什么？”

“我说，我觉得他就是Bucky。”

“我听清了，”Tony一脸迷惑，“可是我以为他已经死了？”

“我也是这么想的。可是他……”

一道手机提示音打断了他，是Pepper的短信：“实验结果出来了。”

Steve将手机屏幕举到Tony面前，“我猜我们马上就可以知道真相了。”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Rogers目送着Steve和Tony上了车，那辆黑色的捷豹消失在他的视线中。

他早早地写完了加拿大历史的作业，他发誓自己没有空题目！他坐在桌子前，脑海里不断重复着那个亲吻。这不是Peter的初吻，但是是他第一次被这样亲吻，是那种成年人富有技巧性的吻，唇齿交缠，让他头晕目眩。

Peter脸上有些发烫，他又想起Ned说的话，“你就一点想法也没有？”

怎么会没有啊。

他站起身走出房门，走向Wade的房间。

Peter站在Wade的门口，抬起手想敲门，又犹豫地放下，然后又尝试了两次，就在他闭着眼准备敲下去的时候，房门被打开了。

“Kid，你想要什么？”Wade随意地问道。

“呃……”Peter楞了一下，“我……你怎么知道我在这？”

Wade看着他脸红的样子，嘴角忍不住浮上一丝笑意，他把门推得更开了，然后点了点门上的猫眼。

Peter的脸更红了。

“所以你到底有什么事找我？”

“我就是想说，我刚刚写完历史作业了……那个，如果你有时间的话，你想看个电影吗？”

Wade知道他不应该和自己的任务目标有任何私人感情，可是他就是忍不住想看Peter不知所措的样子，“好啊，你想看点什么？”

他现在沙发上坐了下来，打开Netflix浏览着。Peter冲进厨房拿了一包爆米花，跑到他身边坐下。

“你想看这个吗？”Wade转过头问他，Peter看了屏幕一眼，上面写着“A Quiet Place”。

他又转回头看着Wade，有些艰难地开口道：“我没看过恐怖片。”

Wade笑了一下，“那就体验一下你的恐怖片第一次吧。”Peter总觉得他的笑有一丝不怀好意。

他又想起了那个吻。

Peter胆战心惊地等着电影开始。他以为自己会被吓得魂飞魄散，但是——

十分钟过去了。

二十分钟过去了。

他毫无反应。

就这？Peter盯着电视屏幕，内心毫无波澜。这明明就是一部制作精良，惊悚氛围渲染得很棒的科幻片。所谓恐怖依靠的只是突然的惊吓和让人毛骨悚然的配乐，而这些在他眼里根本不足为惧。没有让人在事后想起来依然背后发凉的剧情，那都算不上恐怖片。

在聚精会神地看了二十分钟，并且发现自己并不害怕之后，他开始有时间悄悄观察身边的Wade了。

男人深色的眼瞳里可以倒影出此时屏幕上正放映的画面，他穿着一件白色的紧身短袖，原本就线条分明的肌肉此时紧绷了起来，尽管他脸上尽力保持冷静，可是Peter还是能看出他的紧张。家里的暖气一向开得不大，因为Steve怕热，所以他总是处于有一点点凉的状态，此时他指尖冰冷——

“啊！”Wade被他突然放上来冰冷的手吓了一跳，瞬间撤出去三尺远。

他转过头看见了笑得前仰后合的男孩儿。

“你笑够了吗？”他没好气地问道。

Peter将脑袋埋进沙发里，肩膀剧烈地抖动着。他终于抬起头来，看见Wade的表情又忍不住笑了起来，“你选恐怖片，我还以为你有多勇敢呢，没想到，哈哈哈哈……”

Wade脑海中对他们俩看恐怖片的场景是在是和现在相去甚远。他虽然并不是说对恐怖片完全免疫，但是至少还能保持表面上的冷静，而Peter第一次看肯定会吓到不知所措，没想到，他却被反将一军。而且现在这个情形，他找不出任何理由为自己辩解。

Peter好不容易抓住他的尴尬时刻，于是他突然凑上来，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，玩笑道，“害怕啦？还继续看吗？要是害怕的话不如抓着我的手……”

话还没说完，他眼前的视角被陡然颠覆——

他躺在沙发坐垫上，Wade压在他身上，他双手手腕被他握住，控制在头顶。

“So this is how to shut you up, huh?”Wade毫不避讳地盯着他的眼睛。

Peter不知道该说什么，他不知道作何反应，只有脸上的红晕出卖了他。“我……”他感受到Wade在他手腕上的力量渐渐放松，于是猛地一挣，从他身下钻了出去，结果一个重心不稳从沙发上掉了下去，猛地撞上了身后的茶几。

“嗷！”

Wade想笑又不敢，他伸手将拉了上来，另一只手伸到他背后揉了揉刚刚被撞倒的地方，“没事吧？”

Peter摇了摇头。

他坐在Wade怀里看完了这部电影。

Steve和Tony走进实验室，Pepper立刻迎了上来，“我觉得他们在化验的时候出了错。”

“为什么？”

“一个死人不可能来刺杀你。”Pepper斩钉截铁地说道。

二人同时停住了脚步。

“是Barnes，对不对？”Tony率先开口问道。

Pepper不解地问道，“你怎么知道？”

Tony叹了口气，抬头看向Steve。

“还记得那年Pride Parade吗？”Steve说道，“我们从来都没有找到Bucky的尸体——”

“Steve，没有人能从那样的袭击中活下来。”Pepper打断了他。

“或许九头蛇可以让他活下来。不仅能让他活下来，还能改造他、训练他，让他成为现在的——冬日战士。”他递给Pepper一沓文件。

Loki在身后关上了门。

车队护送着Clint和Natasha还有其他人去了基地，而Loki自然有他自己的地方。这是曼哈顿最高级的公寓之一，每一层只有一套公寓，真正的寸土寸金。

Thor看着面前的男人，他看起来成熟了许多，面容的棱角更加锋锐，那双灵动狡黠的绿眼睛没有变，清瘦高挑的身材也没有，他能想象到在这昂贵的黑色面料之下是怎样的光景——

“这么多年不见，你就没有什么想对我说的？”Loki走向酒柜，替自己倒了一杯马提尼。

良久，Thor说道，“对不起。”

“你应该知道我想听的不是这个。”Loki转过身，背靠在酒柜上。“所以你最好说实话，为什么离开？我知道不仅仅是因为我。”

“Odin不是病死的。”

Loki笑出了声，“是在CIA的这几年让你智力下降了吗，哥哥？”

Thor瞪了他一眼。

“好吧，”Loki满不在乎地挑了挑眉，“就算不是。那还用说吗？肯定是Hela做的。”

“不仅仅是她，还有在暗处支持她的人。”

“你没听清楚刚刚她绑架你的时候说的话吗？”Loki翻了个白眼。

“Hela虽然很有能力，可是父亲一直在防着她，他有意识地把她在产业中边缘化，你觉得如果没有人帮她，她能够在这么短短几年内成长到足够逼他改掉遗嘱？”

“不排除这个可能。”Loki抿了一口琥珀色的酒液，“但是不要太低估她了。”

“所以你走了这么久，查出个所以然了吗？”

“我不敢确定。但是九头蛇——”

Loki嗤笑了一声，“那只是阴谋论。”

“前苏联的子弹，没有膛线，完全无法追踪……”

“我不需要你来提醒我母亲是怎么死的！”Loki终于不再冷静了。

“这也是Steve的好朋友Bucky是怎么死的，这也是他第一次在白宫演讲时如何被刺杀的，这也是Pietro Maximoff怎么死在我面前的！你还不相信吗？”

Loki没有说话。

过了许久，Thor站起身，他放弃了和Loki这场对话，“我在哪个房间？”

“你就是这么逃避问题的？”Loki嘲讽道。

“你既然不想听，我还有什么好说的？”

Loki抬起头将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“左手边第一间。”

果然总是要不欢而散的。

Thor想道。

他躺在床上翻来覆去，脑海里无数个问题纠缠在一起，Hela，九头蛇，Clint和Pietro，还有Loki——

他没说错。自己的确只会逃避问题。

他不知道怎样面对自己发现的事实，他不知道怎样面对自己对Loki超越亲情的感情，所以他选择离开，七年毫无音讯。

于是他敲响了Loki的卧室房门。

对方打开了门，半湿的黑发落在肩上，他穿着一身白色的浴袍，领口敞着，露出白皙的肌肤。“你到底想要什么？”他不耐烦地问道。

“Loki，我很抱歉我之前没办法直视自己的内心，是我对不起你，你说得对，我只会逃避问题，我……”他看着对方冷漠的眼神，停了下来。

“你觉得我是因为这个没办法原谅你？”他冷笑了一声，“你觉得我没办法接受我们上床了之后你说你对我只有亲情？我还以为这么多年会让你变聪明一点。”他猛地合上了房门。

Thor站在门口，他觉得他们之间的距离仿佛从来没有如此遥远。


	5. Chapter 5

冬日战士不知道他该向何处去。

他除了这个代号没有名字，没有过去，也没有未来。他和任务以外的世界唯一的联系就是那个男人——Steve Rogers。

他第一次见到他是Steve当选那天，在白宫外演讲的时候。

美国的新总统站在台上，他一身黑西装，身材高大笔挺，粉蓝紫三色条纹的领带点亮了毫无生气的黑色。他是标准的金发碧眼，长相完美得更胜好莱坞一线影星。他自信又耀眼，野心勃勃又不减温柔，让人忍不住想要相信他。此时他能够理解为什么他能够在这样残酷的明争暗斗中脱颖而出。

更重要的是他令他莫名地感到熟悉。从他说话的声音语调到蓝眼睛里的神情都让他感到一种——归属感。

他觉得他在他的过去中扮演了一个十分重要的角色。

冬兵隐藏在对面居民楼的楼顶，他将枪支架在楼顶，从目镜中观察着Steve。无论如何，Steve于他而言都是没有意义的，他不能为了一种虚无缥缈的感觉放弃这项任务，他不敢去想他需要付出怎样的代价，九头蛇会怎么对待他。

于是他还是开枪了。

不知道是他潜意识里就不想杀死Steve，或者这只是个意外，那枪打中了他身前的讲台，而不是他的心脏。

见大事不妙，他立刻收起枪支，从两栋楼中的间隙顺着绳索滑了下来，隐没在人群中。

他第二次想要刺杀Steve是在他的家里。

在这之前，他其实已经观察他很久了。他的作息异常规律，每天早上七点在地下室的健身房锻炼，但是晚上入睡的时间却不一致，他推测作为前CIA特工，任务失败后辞职，他极有可能有程度未知的PTSD，这也就是他失眠的原因。不知道为什么，他总觉得自己和Steve退役的事情也有说不清道不明的关系。

他知道这是他最后一次机会了。

可是在看到Steve的时候，他还是没能下的了手。

于是他开始每天潜进他的宅邸，他翻遍了他的书房，他有的所有资料。他发现在Steve还在上学的时候的日记里，常常提到一个人的名字，Bucky，全名James Buchanan Barnes。这个人好像是他的……男朋友。死于九头蛇制造的恐怖袭击中。直到他发现了一张合照，照片上的二人仍是少年的模样，其中一个人很明显是少年时的Steve，另外一个人则是他自己。

他从震惊中恢复过来，翻过相片，背面写着一行字：

“I’m with you til the end of the line.”

他是James Buchanan Barnes。

他是United States Military Academy的一员。

他是Steve Rogers死去多年的爱人。

他曾经向往的是为国尽忠，是鲜血与荣耀，可是如今他却以暗杀为生。更让他难以接受的是，这些他都不记得。

Bucky已经被追杀好几天了。自从他最后一次从Steve家出来，遇见Wade Wilson之后，九头蛇就开始不断派人追杀他。他想要躲进全城人流量最大的购物中心，他们竟然还是有办法追着他到这里。Wade和那个男孩儿，好像是叫Peter，是Steve收养的儿子，还以为九头蛇是冲着他们来的。

第一批人被他毫不留情地全部杀死，锁在了安全屋内。

可是在这场战斗中，他那套强化的制服的线路被电击枪破坏了，此刻他是一个训练有素的杀手，速度力量却超不出普通人的范畴了。他身上的外伤都是小事，幸而没有内伤或者弹孔。

可是这一次——

他拼命地向前跑着，身后九头蛇的人紧追不舍，地铁在他右侧呼啸而过。第一个人从他的右边追上来，一把抓住了他的手臂，Bucky猛地一发力挣脱了他，然后将他踹下了站台。

而就在这一瞬间，背后响起一个声音，“Winter Soldier.”

他转头，看见Rumlow站在他面前。

“You’re no match for me.”Bucky瞟了他一眼。

“我知道，”对方用他所能做到的最真诚的眼神看着他，“可是组织希望你回来。这次的任务勉强你了。”

“你都知道了？”Bucky怒火中烧，想到九头蛇一直都知道他的身份，却逼迫他，控制他去刺杀他曾经的爱人。他一拳砸在Rumlow的胸口。

Rumlow退后了好几步才勉强站稳，而Bucky突然感觉到自己腹部一阵剧痛，强迫他跪了下来，他低头看见自己身上的弹孔，鲜血汩汩涌出。

他咳嗽了两声，再次走近Bucky，“你以为你自己算什么东西？如果不是我不能杀了你——”

Bucky刚刚一直在袖口里藏了一把刀，此时他趁Rumlow不注意，一刀捅进他的大腿动脉，顿时鲜血喷涌而出。

在其他人被这突然的变故牵绊住了时候，他转身拔腿就跑。

Bucky停下来的时候，是在Steve家的门口。

他望着自己身上、手上的血，突然一阵恐惧袭上心头。他不怕死，是因为他毫无牵挂，可是这次他想知道自己原来是什么样的人，他想知道他和Steve之间发生了什么，他想活着。

下一秒他就失去了意识。

他醒来的时候躺在医院的床上，空气中弥漫着消毒水的气味。

他的床边站着一个穿着白大褂的男人，他看见自己醒转过来，开口说道，“我是Doctor Strange，你现在在Stark家的私人医院，你很安全。”

Stark?

就是那个常常用花边新闻包揽头条的军火商Stark？

接着门口走进来两个人，是穿着常服的Steve和一身酒红西装的小胡子男人，后者在室内还戴着一副墨镜，手里拿着一杯星冰乐。

“Chill out，”小胡子男人说道，“我直得很，你不用担心。”

Steve瞪了他一眼。

“你觉得怎么样？”Steve搬了把椅子坐在他身边。

Bucky撑着身体坐起来了一点，“死不了。”可是声音却异常嘶哑。

Steve赶忙倒了一杯水递给他。

“我现在住在白宫了，如果不是Wade回去检查的时候在门口发现了你……”

Wade Wilson，他明明拿钱办事，毫无道德准则可言，况且现在只有自己知道他的秘密，如果他把自己扔在那里失血过多而死，反倒少一个麻烦，他又何必救他呢？博取Steve信任的意义在哪里？

“九头蛇在追杀我。”Bucky说道，一边将喝完的玻璃杯放在床头柜上。

Steve点点头，“这个我知道，只是你……”

“我知道我是谁，从你家的资料里猜出来的。但是我什么都不记得了。对不起。”

“他们在你的脑子里植入了一枚芯片。”Tony说道，“我猜他们一直在用电子脉冲让你的记忆储存区域无法正常运作。但是因为我拿不到芯片本身，所以不知道具体原理，也不知道这个作用是永久的，还是相对来说恢复的可能性较大。”

Strange补充道，“但是你现在的身体状况还不适合做开颅手术。所以恢复记忆还要往后再说了。”

Tony走到Strange身边拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他们先出去，给Steve和Bucky一点空间。

“你对我一点印象也没有吗？”Steve尽量平静地问道，可是在Bucky耳朵里他的声音竟然有一分委屈。

“如果没有的话，你第一次在白宫门口演讲的时候就死了。”

Steve笑了，他知道他们之间的日子还长。

深夜。

Bucky猛地睁开双眼，面前的男人正举着一把枪。

“如果我说了的话，你现在早就是个死人了。”他满不在意地说道。

“可是我最好的选择还是杀了你。”Wade说道。

“你不会的。”Bucky扯了扯被子，“你要动手的话，之前在别墅里就可以，我晕倒在门口的时候更可以，就算是刚刚，你也可以在我反应过来之前开枪。”

他没听见Wade回答，于是继续说，“你原来不是这样的。我知道你为九头蛇、政府、黑帮都在办事。只要有钱。你心狠手辣，没有道德观，杀女人孩子也毫无心理负担。现在怎么了？”

“你的目标是Steve吧，还是他的儿子？”

“是。”

“别告诉我你真的喜欢上他儿子了吧。这就是你不敢下手的原因？怕他伤心难过？”Bucky摇了摇头，复又合上双眸。

Wade走在空荡荡的街道上。

忽然，他收到了一条短信。

“你不在家。”

“你去哪里了？”

发件人：Peter Rogers

他想在他身边有一席之地。


	6. Chapter 6

明天就是Bucky的手术了。

虽然Tony说过，去掉芯片之后也不代表他就会恢复记忆，可是Steve还是忍不住期待。他刚刚洗完澡，躺在床上神游。这段时间Bucky和他一起住在白宫里，虽然在他隔壁房间，但是他失眠的问题倒是改善了不少。

突然响起了一阵敲门声。

Steve从衣柜里抓起一件长袖T恤套上，打开门，却发现是Bucky站在他门口。他的棕色头发此时湿漉漉的看起来更像黑色，而他漂亮的眼睛在灯光直射下展现出深深浅浅、带着灰调的蓝绿色。他的目光扫过他的喉结，锁骨，半敞着的浴袍露出他比曾经刻画得更深的肌肉线条。

他毫不客气地走进了Steve的房间。

“你来干什么？”

“当然是睡觉了。”Bucky一屁股坐在他的双人床上，拉开被子就往里面钻。

Steve从刚刚开始就是懵的，“你的房间在隔壁。”

“我难道不应该是你的男朋友吗？”Bucky理所应当地问道。

“别闹，”Steve伸手就要掀他的被子，“你明天就要做手术了。”

“是啊，我明天就要做手术了。所以明天和今天有什么不一样？”他猛地跳起来，跪在床上和站着的Steve平视。

“你都不记得了。”Steve弱弱地回答道。

“这并不改变我这个人，”Bucky伸出手拉着他的领口，将他朝自己拽得更近了，“不是吗？”

“不行！”他握住Bucky的手腕将他的手扯了下来，“只要你不记得，你就不是自愿的。”

Bucky看着他脸红嘴硬的样子，开始仔细思考自己之前是怎么把他拐上床的。

Steve走到另一侧爬上床，认命地说道，“如果你要在这睡的话就好好睡觉吧。”他的确是准备睡觉了，可惜Bucky没有这么容易认输。

“Steve，”他的声音在他背后响起，“你不想要我吗？”

他受不了Bucky声音里的委屈，于是他转过身，一把将他抱进怀里，“当然不是。你不知道我有多想你。”

Bucky瞬间沉默了。他虽然不记得，却也知道Steve对他一片真心，曾经是，现在也是。而且他真的是一个让人很容易自甘沉沦的人。他温柔、真诚，克制又性感。

他可以想象自己曾经有多爱他。

他想要给自己一个机会，去再次爱上他爱的人。

于是他在Steve怀里闭上了眼睛。他能感觉到对方亲吻他的额头，他那一声轻柔到极点的“我爱你”在他胸腔中带起一阵蝴蝶。

第二天一早，Steve开车将Bucky送到了私人医院。

Bucky的手术将要超过十个小时。

此时他刚好收到了Wade的一条短信，他说有事要告诉自己。于是他回到了白宫，Wade正在他的办公室里等他。

“有什么事我需要知道的吗，Mr. Wilson？”

“我是一个卧底，Rogers。”

“你说什么？”

“Clint不知道，这件事不怪他。”

Steve的脸色阴沉下来。

“我应该杀了你。”他说道，“可是我……”

“是Peter，对吧？你以为我不知道你们之间的那点事？还有你看他的眼神。你以为自己还有一丝机会？你以为我还会给你一丝机会，就因为你主动坦白？”Steve冷漠地看着他，“你走吧。我不会伤害你，可是如果你胆敢再靠近Peter，我绝不手软。”

Peter从学校出来，上车之后发现开车的却是Pepper。

“Wade在哪？”

Pepper叹了口气，“Steve会跟你讲这件事的。”

Peter虽然心里有无数的疑问，可是他也知道在Pepper这里问不出什么，所以二人一路沉默着，车开到了白宫。之前Steve虽然搬走了，可是他为了上学方便还留在他们的宅邸，是Wade和Pepper和他住在一起，他不想从白宫出门上学，一走一个车队，未免太过声势浩大。现在Steve在替他联系在家上学的事情。

可是这和Wade有什么关系？

他下了车，走进白宫，Steve刚好从会议室里出来。

Peter立刻迎上去，“Dad，Pepper说你有关于Wade的事情告诉我？”

“Peter，他是个雇佣兵，他是带着任务来的。”

“但是你说他是Uncle Clint介绍的人？”

“此事与他无关。Wilson的任务是刺杀我。”Steve逐字逐句地说道。

Peter不敢相信，他脱口而出的是，“No……？”

“Peter，”Steve从他背后绕过一只手揽着他的肩膀，“这是他向我坦白的。我知道你喜欢他……”

“我不……不是……他怎么能……”Peter难以置信地看着Steve。

“我们去书房好好谈谈吧。”

可是Peter明显没有冷静到可以谈论这件事的地步，他转身挣开Steve，向门口走去，“我要听他亲口承认。”

Steve看着他的背影叹了口气，随即对着对讲机说道，“Pepper, send a squad after him.”

“On it.”

Peter承认自己的确是太冲动了。他和Steve之间从来没有过大的矛盾，吵架的时候最多也就是他把自己锁在房间里，这样子冲出家门是头一回。当然这并不是他和Steve之间的矛盾。好像一切和Wade有关的事情都让他失去理智。他也知道这不是一件好事。

走在去“Sister Margret’s Home for Wayward Girls”的路上，Peter渐渐冷静了下来。说真的，谁家酒吧的名字这么长？其实Wade本身就有许多疑点，比如那个他消失的晚上。他究竟去做什么了呢？还有他声称在门口看见了自己老爹的前男友，而白天他应该在学校才对。是Peter自己被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑。他决定等一下和Wade谈完之后就回去和Steve道歉。

至于他身后的那队保镖——他实在是不在乎他们听见了什么，又是怎么想的。

Peter无视了门口那人向他要ID的声音，径直冲了进去，果不其然看见Wade Wilson坐在角落里，桌上散着数不清的烈酒杯。

“你觉得你能就这么玩消失吗？”

“Peter，回家吧。这里不是你该来的地方。”Wade有气无力地说道。

“我该来什么地方不由你说了算。”Peter质问道，“是真的吗？”

“是真的。你满意了吗？我接了任务要刺杀你父亲，我利用了Clint Barton，我也利用了你。我本来就不是什么好人，所以不要对我心怀希望，Peter。”

他看着Wade颓废的样子，更加气不打一处来，“如果你真的不在乎，现在就不会在这里借酒浇愁了。”

“Go home.”Wade将目光停在手中的酒杯上。

“What about us?”

“There is no us, Peter,”他将玻璃杯砸在桌子上，抬起头看着他，“你的人生一片光明，你应该毕业之后进常春藤名校，和真正的上流社会在一起，做自己喜欢的事情，无论那是什么。你的人生有无限可能，你永远不需要担心现实问题，一切皆在于你想不想。我不一样，我靠杀人为生。所以这里没有‘我们’，只有你。”

“你为什么要这么做？没错，我现在的确没办法相信你，可是我愿意再给你一个机会，你为什么不能再给我一个机会呢？”Peter问道，他的眼角有些发红。

“这件事和我不给不给你机会无关。我能带给你的只有危险。”

突然之间，酒吧的门在一声巨响中被炸开了，Peter下意识地躲在了桌子下面，Wade也同样蹲了下来，“这就是我让你回家的原因。”

“你经常被人追杀吗？”

“不经常，”Wade回答道，“因为我的任务从未失败。”

Wade的目光越过Peter的肩膀，他看见其中一人手里正握着一枚手榴弹。

“Fuck.”他站起身越过桌子，从另一边拉起Peter就朝酒吧深处跑去，二人冲进储藏室的同时，爆炸声轰然响起，门框在他们面前倒了下来，碎石掩埋住了最后一丝光亮，此时电力也完全瘫痪了，这个没有窗户的小房间里一片漆黑。

刚刚冲击波袭来的时候，Wade毫不犹豫地将他拉到自己身前，于是他承受了大部分的力量，他倒下的时候顺理成章地将Peter压在了身下。

“I guess we are stuck here, aren’t we?”Peter问道。

Wade翻了个身，背后是冰凉的水泥地，“现在我们只能寄希望于你的那队保镖了。”

“既然我们短时间出不去了，不如你跟我聊聊天？”Peter靠着储物架坐了起来。

Wade还没从刚刚的冲击中缓过来，他喘息着说道，“你可真有闲心。”

“想听什么？我可没有什么美好的故事给你听。它们挺限制级的，当然我指的是血腥暴力的那方面，而且相当违法，但是如果你想听别的，我不是很想荼毒未成年人……”

“你以前的约会对象？”

“I’m not exactly good at relationships……”Peter第一次从Wade的声音里听出了慎重的意味，“大多数人就只是一夜情。我只有……Vanessa。”

她的名字仿佛是Wade最珍爱、最不敢触碰的东西。

“我们订婚了。她说想要一个孩子。但是那一次我在任务中让一个人逃走了，也是唯一一次。他伤不到我，于是杀了Vanessa。我追踪到了那个组织的总部，杀了他们所有人，一个也没留下。然后……她躺在病床上和我结婚了，但最后还是没能救回来。”

“我不想你也死在我面前。”

Peter在黑暗中握住他的手。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锤基车！！！

Manhattan, New York

Thor刚刚从Odin的——确切的说是他自己的企业回来，他很惊讶Loki没有趁这个机会限制他的人身自由。他一推开卧室门，就看见Nick Fury坐在他的书桌前。如果不是他头顶的反光，Thor几乎没看到与夜色融为一体的男人。

他神色如常地关上了门，然后问道，“你来这里干什么？”

“来告诉你一些关于此次任务的最新情报。”

“我以为这次任务就是要我除掉纽约的黑帮？”Thor迷惑地看着他。

“我之前没有告诉你全部的计划，”Fury的声音从黑暗中传来，“因为我不太确定我能不能相信你。”

“所以你是一直在监视我吗？”Thor索性坐在床沿上，和他面对面，“不对，是Clint——”

“别怪他，这是他任务的一部分。”

Thor不屑地哼了一声。

“你的任务的确与Loki有关，不过不是黑帮。”他停顿了一下，“黑帮一直都存在。他们和政府之间保持着一种微妙的平衡。所以我不会要求你除掉Loki的黑帮，况且比起你姐姐Hela，我更喜欢Loki。”

“Loki听到你的赞美一定会很开心的。”

“他手上有一样东西。我们称之为以太粒子。它的本质是反物质，储存在磁场之中。是一家私人实验室，经过调查属于Laufey的产业，最初成功地提取出了以太粒子。政府之后买下了这个实验室，但是粒子已经不在那里了。”

“所以你需要我和Clint将它取回来。”Thor接道。

Fury点点头，“之前我不确定你是否和Loki有联系，或者说你是否在帮助他。”

“I wish I can help him.”Thor轻声说道。

“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，”Fury说着站起身来，走到窗边，“但是你最好能分清轻重缓急。”他向下一跃的同时，一枚金属钩紧紧地挂在窗框上。Thor感受到它连接着的绳索上的力度消失之后，才将它抛出窗外。

Loki在走廊对面的房间里，戴着耳机饶有兴致地听完了Thor和Fury的对话。不管Fury如何老练精明，他也不可能去翻Thor的内衣吧，而那个抽屉里正藏着一枚窃听器。他为自己的聪明暗暗自喜。

所以CIA的目标是以太粒子。

他瘫倒在椅子里，回忆瞬间涌上脑海。

他以为Odin对他有过真心，他以为Thor永远不会放弃他，到头来不过是虚晃一梦。

唯一真正爱他的人也长眠于地下。

那是一个小雨天。Thor站在他身边，他们撑着同一把伞，雨滴从黑色的布料上滚落下来。漆面的黑色棺椁被放进坟墓中。

Frigga永远不会醒来了。

Loki决定放纵一次。

他从浴室里走出来，看着镜子里的自己，一身墨绿色的袍子松垮地套在他身上，衬得他皮肤更加白皙，几乎显得有些透明，半干的黑发落在颈侧，只是他眼里有着隐藏不住的疲惫。

Thor打开门，正准备打招呼，他就从他身边绕进了房间。

“Loki？”Thor没办法不注意到Loki的皮肤在墨绿色的对比下有多么白皙，他手腕看起来如此纤细，它们应该被他掌握在手里，按在他的头顶——

“I want something from you.”Loki的目光扫过他的嘴唇，又回到他的眼睛。

Thor关上门，他不知为何心跳的很快，他知道自己不应该期待，“你想要什么？”

他伸出手握住Thor的领口，“I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Thor愣了一下。

“怎么？被惊喜冲昏了头脑，哥哥？”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，玻璃一样的绿眼睛看着他，仿佛他是他这一刻最想要的东西。

Thor一把抓住他的手腕，猛地将他推到墙上，低头吻住了他。Loki因为疼痛发出的呻吟淹没在二人的唇齿之间。

他的亲吻如此热烈又绝望，好像这是上天的恩赐，是他无法触碰的圣光，是他绝无仅有的希望。

Loki伸手抓住Thor金色的长发，更狂热地回吻他，七年分隔的情感被扯碎了像烟花绽放在他们的唇间。

Thor放松了他锁在Loki腰间的手，二人分开了一点，然后额头相抵。

“I have been waiting for seven years to do this.”Thor喘着气说道。

Loki忍不住仰起头索求他下一个亲吻，胸腔中涌起的感情却让他想流泪。如果他此刻有一分真心。

他搂在他腰后的手猛然收紧，将他向上抱起来，Loki修长的双腿自然地环上了Thor的腰。

Thor抱着他走到床边，将他扔进床垫里，然后弯下腰，膝盖挤进他的双腿中间，从上而下俯视着Loki。

他第一次在他的眼睛里找不出一丝狡猾、玩味或者是任何不认真的情绪。

Loki抱着他的脖子，将他拉进另一个亲吻里。他太专注于Thor的嘴唇，直到他感觉到身前一阵凉意，是Thor解开了他的浴袍，接着他的手抚上了他的大腿内侧。火热的触感在他的身上带起一阵颤栗，Loki的感官在此刻被无限放大，他能感觉到Thor虎口处的茧擦过他赤裸的肌肤，那是他多年持枪留下的痕迹。

他伸手解掉了Thor的皮带，随手把它扔到床下，然后他灵活的手指解开了那个恼人的金属扣，将拉链拉开之后，就开始急不可耐地扯他的牛仔裤。

Loki在勾引他。

Thor无比确定这一点。今天关于Loki的一切都是反常的，当然不是说Loki不会主动勾引他，相反，这是他弟弟最擅长的事情。他无法拒绝，尽管他知道他们不应该，尤其是在现在这种关系僵持的状态。他从来不会如此渴求他的亲吻和怀抱，Loki往往会将他们之间的性爱变成他一个人的狂欢，仿佛他只在乎自己的欢愉，而在他身上的那个人不一定要是Thor。

他的手从Loki的大腿内侧滑向更深处，他能感觉到他每一寸肌肤都在随着他的触碰而颤抖。

他暂时直起身，打断了他们的亲吻。他在Loki不满的眼神里将身上的衣服甩到了床下，然后俯下身温柔地亲吻他。他的手指在入口处打了几个转，然后才挤了一根手指进去，却发现那里干净湿润，很显然他之前已经做过准备了，这更是Loki早有预谋的证明。

“哥哥……”Loki开口唤他，声音却是意外的绵软，殊不知这在对方听来更具有诱惑力，“你直接进来吧。”

Thor觉得自己快要失去理智了，他硬得发疼，而他多年未见的此生挚爱正躺在他的身下——但是他不能伤到Loki。于是他用那根手指在他体内搅动了一番，带起一阵黏腻的水声。Loki压抑的呻吟声和他灼热的气息洒在Thor的颈窝处，像一道电流穿过他的全身。

因为知道Loki已经自己做了一些准备，所以这次Thor一次性将他体内的手指加到了三根。

“嗯！”Loki闷哼了一声，下意识地抓住了Thor的手臂。

金发男人从压着他的姿势换为了侧躺，另一只空着的手将Loki拽进怀里。后者顺势将整个脑袋都埋在他怀里，他的脑内一片混沌，只有身后的快感无比清晰。Thor带着薄茧的手指在他体内抽动着，每一次当他刻意地压上那一点，他都能感觉到欢愉像浪潮一样从那里扩散开来，淹没他的整个身体。他下意识地挺腰去回应他手上的动作，他想要它们到达更深的地方，更残忍地碾过那里——

当然他的动作没能逃过Thor的眼睛，还有Loki在自己胳膊上越发用力的手，还有他越来越急促的喘息声，但是他没打算让他这么快得偿所愿。他另一只手抓着Loki的脖子，强迫他抬起头，然后近乎粗暴地吻着他。

同时他抽出了埋在他后穴里的手指，Loki猛地推开了他的吻，一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛诉说着对他的不满。Thor抬起他的腿，拽着膝盖后方向将他拉近，直到他整条腿都架在自己腰间，一挺身贯穿了他。

Loki尖叫出声，他止不住地颤抖起来，身体的每一寸都在向身边人身上散发出的热度投降。他不愿意承认，但是此时此刻感情上的冲击加剧了他的反应。

“Loki？”他听得头顶Thor的声音，于是抬起头，对方汗湿的金发贴在鬓边，说话间也喘得厉害。他原本抓紧了Loki大腿的手一路向上停在了他腰后，动作温柔地把他往怀里搂，身下却随着这个动作进的更深了。“Are you okay？”

Thor的指尖拨开挡在他眼前的黑发，在他的额头落下一吻，“如果你今天不想要的话……”

“不，”Loki打断了他，“如果我不想要的话，也不会主动过来找你了，亲爱的哥哥。”他说着沉了下腰，惹来对方一声闷哼。

Thor翻身再一次将他压下，手掌握住他纤细的脚踝，将它们架在自己肩上，大开大合地顶撞了起来。

Loki原本就被他一连串地动作变换惹得呻吟连连，在重心转换地过程中，原本就被撑得满满的内壁，只要哪里稍微增加一点力度都显得格外清晰，尖锐的快感在他身体里横冲直撞，尾椎骨处都带起一阵酥麻。而现在Thor紧紧地握着他的脚踝，阴茎在他的身体里冲刺着，每一次进出都粗暴地摩擦上那一点，汹涌的愉悦让他想要逃离，却又欲罢不能。

往常的他会放松身体让自己在欲望里无限坠落，他会无比清醒地享受这一切，观看Thor情迷意乱、失去控制是他最喜欢的事情。可是现在他神志混乱，一边手足无措地想要抓住什么东西，像是溺水之人寻找浮木一般，却又下意识地回应着Thor的动作——

他很显然知道Loki想要什么，所以他将双手从他的脚踝处移开，落在他的掌心，手指钻进他的指缝，与他十指紧扣。

“Thor……”他叫他的名字，而并非“哥哥”。当然这也是他想要的，如果他们一直是兄弟，他想要的又怎么能实现呢。他就着这个姿势俯下身亲吻他，而Loki的小腿还架在他肩上。身体折叠带来的痛感和身体内性器进到一个前所未有的深度带来的快慰混杂在一起，让他呻吟出声。

Thor看着Loki原本就潮湿的黑发再一次被汗水浸透，他脸颊上的粉红色让他显得如此生动妩媚，他因为自己而弓起的背显出漂亮的弧度，他的手指在自己指间紧紧锁着，他硬挺的阴茎抵着他的小腹，渗出的前液在他的腹肌上留下亮晶晶的水光，他后穴绞得越来越紧，让每一次抽插都变得艰难起来。

他抓着Loki的手压在床垫上，身下愈发用力，抵着他的前列腺冲撞。Loki呻吟着想要抬起手，却又被Thor压住了，他顶着胯想要一直没有被触碰过的前端摩擦着对方的腹肌，从中寻求一丝安慰。Thor也不制止他，只更卖力地碾压着那里，感受着他体内细微的变化。

“Thor……我……啊……”Loki被他顶撞得只剩下破碎的呻吟，可是Thor无比熟悉他和他的身体，于是他压得更深，在他耳边轻声说道，“Come for me.”

Loki照做了，他高潮时的白浊洒在Thor身上，随着他高昂的叫声，他的指甲深深地嵌进他的手背，猛然收紧的温热内壁让他膝盖发麻，几乎没有忍住。

他在Thor怀里渐渐平复下来，没注意到什么时候他们的姿势变成了他双腿环着他的腰，对方安抚性地抚摸他的脸颊和脖颈，却让此时无比敏感的他难以自持地颤抖着。Thor的吻落在他眼睑、鬓角，和唇边。当他终于恢复过来，先是奖赏性地给了Thor一个深吻，接着夹着他的腰猛地一发力，转成了他上位。

Loki一只手按在他胸口，舔了舔唇，给他原本就被吻得红肿的唇又覆上一层水光，笑着说道，“Now, brother, sit back and enjoy.”

Thor的目光从他漂亮的斜方肌，清晰的锁骨，一路滑到他的腹肌，不同于自己那种线条深刻，拿来做医学填空题完全没问题的肌肉，Loki的身材很明显是长期的有氧训练加上用来平衡的力量练习，紧致却不夸张，看上去赏心悦目。

Loki带给他的视觉冲击力是一回事，但是更要命的是他身后那处紧紧地吃着他的性器，在重力的帮助下尽根没入，随着黑发男人身体每一次的起伏，强烈的快感从身下如同水波一般扩散到他的全身，更不用说Loki坐下的时候总是刻意地夹着他。

Thor太想将身上的人再次压在身下，毫不留情地操他，让他像刚刚一样在高潮中颤抖，让他与自己一同在欲望里沉沦。但是同时，他也享受Loki掌控局势时，他魅惑又不可一世的样子，让他想起了他离开纽约的前夜。

“You better focus,”Loki修长白皙的手指握住了他的下巴，将他的脸掰过来，强迫对方直视着自己的眼睛，“Thor。”

他不愿意承认Loki唤自己名字的声音带起他身上一阵颤栗。

Loki的手摩梭着他下巴上修剪整齐的胡子，然后移到他颈后抓住他金色的长发，接着俯下身去咬他的唇。

Thor没给他反应的时间，双手猛地钳住他的细腰，力度大得让他生疼，将他固定在这个位置，又快又猛地向上顶。

Loki一时间方寸大乱，双手握住Thor的手腕却又慌乱地放开，撑在他胸前以寻求一丝平衡，“你……这个混蛋。”他一边没好气地骂道，却又被他操得气息紊乱，只能随着他顶弄的节奏不住地呻吟。

“Fuck……You gonna make me……”Loki身上没有力气，腰也塌下来，手肘支在Thor身上，而后者对此带来的疼痛也丝毫不介意，身下的动作更激烈了起来。他知道Loki已经在临界点了，而他自己也早就被他折磨得失去了耐心。

随着一记重重的顶撞，Loki高潮了，他射在二人身体中间，但是他没有出声，只把脑袋埋在Thor怀里，肩膀不停地抖动。Thor就着他此时缩紧的后穴又快速地抽插了几下，才握着他的臀肉，释放在他身体深处。

当二人都整理好躺在床上之后，Loki明明身体上累得不行，却丝毫没有困倦之意。

他躺在Thor怀里，闭上眼睛试图逼迫自己进入睡眠。过了半晌，他在现实与梦境的边缘漂流的时候，突然听见头顶传来男人轻柔至极的声音：

“I love you.”

他在黑夜里悄悄睁开眼睛，他很确定这不是梦。


	8. Chapter 8

营救Peter的过程花了十八个小时。

Steve没有一刻不在担心，他养了七年的儿子在因爆炸倒塌的酒吧内，况且还是和一个曾经想要刺杀他的雇佣兵锁在一起。

Bucky的手术也差不多是在这个时候结束。

当救援队将那一整面墙拆除的时候，他的心跳几乎静止了，他没有办法想象如果眼前呈现出的是Peter毫无生气的尸体，而不是现在完好无损的他。

Peter被眼前突然出现的刺眼光亮惊醒，他之前枕着Wade的大腿睡了不知道多久。他坐起身，转过头，在眼睛渐渐适应了光线之后，他终于看清眼前的事物。在救援队的前面站着的是Steve，和来自CIA的Maria Hill。他是认识她的，副局长，常常和Nick Fury一起出现。

Maria立刻大步走了进来，也不顾周围的烟尘和碎石，她越过Peter，一把将地上的Wade Wilson拉了起来，同时一副手铐落在了他的手腕上，“You are under arrest for attempted murder. CIA will take custody of you until your trial begins.”还没等Peter反应过来发生了什么，她便雷厉风行押着Wade进了车。

Peter站起身，Steve向他走了过来，他原本以为自己要立刻承受他父亲的雷霆之怒，但是Steve却一把将他拉进怀里，紧紧地抱着他。

小少爷现在觉得愧疚极了。

“你确定真的没有受伤？”Steve坐在驾驶座，第三十二遍问道。

Peter也只能耐着性子回答道，“Dad，我很确定。”

Steve叹了口气，但是还是朝医院开了过去。

在军事基地的医疗部接受了一套全面检查之后，Steve这才放心了下来，二人这才准备回家。

“不要以为我现在看起来不生气，我们就不需要严肃地讨论一下你干出来的事了。”Steve从二人座位中间顶上的镜子里向他递来一个凌厉的眼神。

Peter知道自己躲不过这一劫。

进了书房，Peter抢在Steve之前开口道，“对不起。我先道歉，我不应该意气用事离家出走把自己置于险境……”

“Peter，”Steve有些疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“我和Agent Hill封了一整个街区，这样公众才不会知道发生了什么。你有没有意识到，你现在有多危险。不仅仅是那些想要刺杀我的人也有可能置你与死地，更重要的是，你现在是总统的儿子。”他将双手搭在Peter的肩膀上，“我没办法像原来那样时时刻刻在你身边。”他叹了口气。

“我明白了。”Peter回答道，“我会注意的。”

“至于Wilson……”

“他违反了法律，我没什么好说的。”

“不是这个。Peter，他以杀人为生，就算我从来没有从政，你们也不是一类人。一时间的吸引力，不足以支撑一段感情的展开。”

男孩儿怔了怔，他没想到Steve会如此坦诚明白地讨论他的感情问题。

“你们，无论是观念、生活，还是对人生的要求，都太不一样了。所以你应该意识到，就算我不阻止，你们也很难走下去。”

Peter哑口无言，因为他知道他说的是对的。

此时，Steve的手机响了起来。

他接起来，是Tony的声音，“He woke up.”

Steve走进病房的时候，他看见在病床上半坐着的Bucky，为了做手术，他的一头秀发被剃了个干干净净。他有些想笑，但尽管如此，他还是意识到他的神情有些不同了。

那种温柔、自信又带一点不羁的神态，跟原来一模一样。

他开口道，“Did you miss me?”

Steve站在原地愣了好久。他以为死去十五年的爱人就在他眼前，和之前不一样，现在这个记得他们从小到大每一分每一秒，见证了他们从挚友走到挚爱的人，才是完整的James Buchanan Barnes。

“高兴傻了？”Bucky朝他挥了挥手，“快过来亲我。等等，还是算了，我已经差不多二十个小时没刷牙了。”

可是Steve不介意。

一切似乎又走上了正轨。

Peter不再去公立学校了，他住在白宫内有专门的老师教他，等再过一年直接参加SAT就可以，再加上Tony Stark之于MIT的关系，Steve倒是不担心他上大学的问题。

他也终于习惯了作为总统的日常，况且现在过了最初两个月，大部分人已经接受了他当选这个事实，鲜有什么过激的举动。

Bucky已经在Stark家的医院住了两个星期，今天就可以出院了。Steve提出向Tony偿还医药费，但是被他拒绝了，他的原话是，“这点儿钱在我这约等于零，你好好考虑一下如何剿灭九头蛇才是对我最大的报酬。”

“我想知道这十六年来在你身上发生了什么，”Bucky一上车就迫不及待地问道，“你知道，我离开的时候你还在布鲁克林美术学院。”

Steve回想起那时的二人，嘴角浮起一丝笑容，“那场恐怖袭击之后，我就退学了。之后我又准备了一年，进了NYU。”

“我一直觉得你在美术上很有天赋，”Bucky遗憾地摇摇头，“不过我看到你还留着之前给我画的画……”

Steve有种突然被人看穿的感觉，他耳朵尖有些发红，“我修了人体运动学和犯罪心理学。三年毕业之后就进了FBI。”

“You’re joking.”

“又过了两年，我被收编进了CIA。”Steve继续解释道，“六年后，我选择了辞职，因为在这期间我收养了Peter，我意识到这样的工作没办法给他一个家。”

“所以最初你为什么收养他？”

“他的父母都是CIA特工，在一次任务中因为空难而牺牲。”Steve稍稍沉默了一会儿，“所以我收养了他。”

“You are always so kind and generous.”Bucky评价道，“That’s what I love about you. 不过换做我，我不一定会这么做。”

“我还记得你说过不想要孩子，人生太短，享乐尚且不够。”Steve笑了笑，“还记得当初他们怎么称呼你吗？布鲁克林小王子。”

Bucky转过头去，似乎不想再听见这个名字，接着他又想起了什么，从镜子里调笑地看着他，“那也是你的布鲁克林小王子。”

“你还真是一点没变。”他笑着摇摇头，然后又说道，“不过现在你不想要也不得不要孩子了。”

“Peter是个好孩子。”他笃定地说道，比起Peter本身，他更相信Steve的教育水平。

“其实我从政也是为了你。”

Bucky怔了怔，转头看他，“什么？”

“我进CIA 之后，在一次任务中发现了九头蛇的存在，可是没有人相信我。直到我离开CIA，Maximoff被九头蛇刺杀之后，Fury才意识到事情的严重性。但是我们不知道能够相信谁，所以到现在也没有开展正式调查。所以我从政也是为了成为总统之后能真正剿灭九头蛇。Tony从我开始竞选的时候资助我，也是因为了这个。”

“我知道有几个参议院的人是九头蛇，CIA高层也有。所以你如果开始计划，我也可以帮忙。”

Steve的表情顿时严肃了起来，他不知道九头蛇的力量已经发展到了什么地步，如果两院中超过三分之二，那么就算是他也再难以掣制了。

白天，他是工作勤奋，令人信服的总统，但是一旦他回到自己的套房，关上门的那一刻，他就只是Steve Rogers。

他一进门就抱住了Bucky，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，脸上露出了一丝满足的微笑，仿佛怀里是他失而复得的全世界。

“你还准备窝藏我多久？”Bucky不得不说他也享受这样的时光，他虽然暂时不被世界承认，但是他专属于他一个人。

“不知道。我暂时不想去想这件事。”Steve在他面前总是格外坦诚。

Bucky在他颈侧深吸一口气，他身上精致的古龙水味道和他原本的气息混在一起，只让人觉得无比安心。

此时门口传来一阵敲门声。

Steve不情不愿地放开他，转身开门，发现门口是Pepper，他赶忙让她进来，然后关上了门。Pepper是除了Tony，Strange和Peter之外唯一知道Bucky存在的人。

“我来只是想告诉你，明天早上你有一场商务会谈。”

Steve点点头，“这个我知道。”

“是Tony预约的，”Pepper解释道，“他说是关于军火供应的，只不过我也猜不透他到底想干什么。”

“好的，我知道了，谢谢你。”

等Pepper出去之后，Bucky才问道，“是关于我的吗？”

“不一定。”Steve回道，“不过现在我有更想做的事情。”

Bucky自然知道他想说什么，于是他走近Steve，把他原本服帖地放在西装外套里的领带扯了出来，猛地向下一拉，逼迫他低头亲吻他。

Steve一只手在背后扶着他，然后一步步向前走，直到了床边，Bucky握着他领带的手一松，让自己随着重力倒进床垫里。

“You just can’t get enough,”他嫣红的唇带着刚刚亲吻留下的水渍，“Can you?”

“On you?”Steve将领带扯掉扔到一边，一只手解开了外套纽扣，又弯腰亲吻他，“Never.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve清醒过来，他身边的Bucky仍然熟睡着，他伸出手给他压了压被子，看着他颈侧、胸前的印记，都昭示着昨晚发生的一切。他蹑手蹑脚地下了床，走向卫生间。Steve站在镜子前穿好西装之后，刚好收到了Tony说他已经到达白宫的短信。

他推门走进会议室的时候，Tony正坐在那里，手里拿着一杯咖啡，他很意外地穿了一身中规中矩的黑西装，领口系着甚至更低调的暗红色领带，比起他平时五颜六色、材质也五花八门的西装，唯一的共同点就是它们惊人的价格。

“Hey.”

“你来干什么？”Steve虽然说的话不客气，语气却是平和。

“First thing first，”他转过身从自己的包里拿出一沓文书，“军队在我这里订购军火的协定是四年制的，以防下一任总统改变主意。但是我猜你不会这样抛弃我的，所以就先把协议拟好了，你签个字就成。”他说着翻到了签字的那一页，又拿出一根钢笔一起递给Steve。

Steve一边签字一边说道，“明明是你没给我拒绝的余地。”

“国防部长也要签的，你给他签完了让Pepper或者其他人送来Stark大厦就行。”

Steve签完字将文书合上，抬头直视他的眼睛，“我们都知道，这不是你来的唯一目的吧？”

“别这么心急，总统先生。”他脸上露出了Steve称之为“不干好事”的微笑，“我有一个提议。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“我前几天发现了一件很有意思的事情，”他将自己的手机反扣在桌上，然后点了点，瞬间弹出一个全息窗口，他虚空一点，视频开始播放。里面是剪辑过的片段，展示了二战结束后所有九头蛇余孽被处死的场景，在他们死前，无一例外地都十分虔诚地喊着Hail Hydra。

Tony以为对方会问他意义在哪，结果Steve问的是，“你从哪里找来的视频？”

“我有我的……方法。”他回答道。

Steve有些无奈地叹了口气，“你又黑进CIA数据库了吧。”

“非常时期需要非常的解决办法。”

他虽然不喜欢，但是也不得不承认有时候Tony的方法非常有效，“所以你的提议是什么？”

“你不是想知道现役的两院，还有其他政府部门到底有多少九头蛇的人吗？贸然筛查肯定不行，所以，不如你就装成他们其中一员。”Tony解释道，“当然，我们不会人人都去试探。先做一个基本调查，列出怀疑对象。所以我有一个大胆的猜测，Hail Hydra，这是他们的口号，你只要去对暗号就可以。”

“这个方法逻辑上就行不通。如果九头蛇真的用心培养了一个人才，将他送上总统的位子，他们会不知道？”

“九头蛇的管理并不像你想的那么严密，通常情况下，在外执行任务的特工只会有一个和组织联系的线人。他们也只会知道和自己任务相关的事情，除非和别人的任务有交集，这些长期在外进行卧底的人，组织内部发生什么事是一概不知的。”

Steve神色凝重起来。这个方法的确可行，但也够危险，一旦被人识破，打草惊蛇不说，他身边的人，Peter、Bucky，甚至是Tony和Pepper处境都会极其凶险。更不用说这个所谓的暗号是Tony的猜测，倒也不是他不相信对方的聪明才智，只不过这种事他不得不慎重。

“或者你也可以让一个信得过的人替你做这件事。”

“不行，”Steve否决，“如果要做，那一定得是我。”

“好吧，”Tony站起身，摇了摇已经空了的咖啡杯，“你好好考虑一下。”

Steve点点头，看着Tony的眼睛，“谢谢你。当然，我不感谢你黑进CIA数据库这件事，不过还是谢谢。”

“Yup.”他一点没客气，径自走了出去，“下次再见，总统先生。”

趁着午休的机会，Steve又回到房间里找到了Bucky。他走进来的时候，他正戴着一副VR眼镜，抱着手柄坐在电视机前。

“Bucky！”他提高声音喊了一句，对方才听见他。

他摘到了眼镜，看向Steve，“你别说，我缺了的这十几年他们真的发明出了不少有意思的东西。”

“说点正事，”他就这么席地坐在了他身边，“还记得上次你说知道有九头蛇的人在政府高层吗？”

Bucky点点头，“更确切地说，我只知道两个人。不过我不知道名字，如果有照片就可以。”

Steve立刻从电脑上调出了两院所有人、以及CIA高层特工的照片。他以为Bucky得辨认好一会儿，没想到他立刻指出了第一排的一张照片，“他。”

Alexander Pierce，在CIA内部安全等级为九级，曾经是Fury的副手，洞察计划的开发者。

这个项目Steve是听说过的，利用航空母舰的科技监视和鉴别罪犯及恐怖分子。但是如果这个人居心叵测，那么洞察计划真的像表面上看起来那么简单吗？

又过了一会，Bucky又在参议院的名单中找出了一个人。

Grant Ward，代表加利福尼亚州的两名参议员之一。

下午的安排也是开会，要不是这两次都是和熟人商议事情，肯定更难熬。他进了会议室之后，过了没一会儿，Sam Wilson和Nick Fury走了进来。

比起刚刚十分随意的Tony，Sam毕恭毕敬地摘下了帽子，“总统先生。”

Steve虽然脸上没什么表情，但其实忍着不笑忍得很辛苦。

他关上门，才和Fury一同坐在了他对面。

“Wilson。”Steve开口道。

对方却十分正经地回道，“Yes, sir。”

“Why don’t you lose a little bit of that, Sam？”Steve无奈地摇摇头，“为了任命你做国防部长，我可是先撤掉了你全部的军衔。”他顿了顿，“你觉得怎么样？比起做中将，你更喜欢哪个？”

Sam Wilson是当年他和Bucky在高中就认识的好友，毕业之后Steve去学插画了，而Sam和Bucky一起进了USMA。大二开头那场意外发生之后，Steve离开了美术学院，Sam却留在了军队，凭借他自己的能力一路做到了中将，直到Steve当选后亲自任命他坐了国防部长的位置。

“To be honest，我不是很喜欢文书工作。”他说道，“不过是为了帮你，到也还行。”

“For gosh sake，我可不是来听你们俩叙旧的。”Fury用仅剩的那只眼睛表达了他的不满，“有什么正事吗？”

Steve先将手边的文书推到了Sam的面前，“你签下字，Stark Industries的续约协议。”

“真够贵的。”Sam摇摇头，一咬牙签下了自己的名字。

“但是也值这个价。”Steve说道。

“那可不是吗，”一旁的Fury出言讽刺，“我买他们家的防火墙，就是为了让Stark自己突破，然后他又赔礼道歉给我建一个新的，合着CIA是给他用来练习黑客技术的吗？”

“哈，”Sam笑道，“至少每一个都比上一个更好，这是给你升级改造呢。”

“行了。”Steve出言打断了二人，“我有正事要说。”他看他们都正襟危坐了起来，才继续道，“关于九头蛇。我有线索称，Pierce是他们的间谍。”

Fury双手交叉，手肘架在桌子上，“他是我一手带起来的特工。”但是他并没有深究Steve所说的线索到底是谁给他的。

“我知道，”Steve遗憾地看着他，“Just look into it。再说，他是洞察计划的开发者，如果他真的为九头蛇卖命，那么这个项目也绝不简单。”他说着看向Sam，“这就是为什么我也叫你来了。洞察计划借用天空航母的科技和AI技术监控潜在的犯罪行为，那么如果这个技术完整地落在九头蛇手中，我们就不得不做好最坏的打算。所以第二架天空航母必须在今年准备好。必要时我们需要击落第一架。”

“Steve, that was half a trillion dollars.”Fury提醒他。

“No sacrifice is too great when we are talking about civilian’s lives.”

为了让后续清扫九头蛇基地的任务能够顺利落实，Steve决定对现有的反恐怖主义法案再进行一遍修改，他起草之后直接进行两院投票，通过之后就可以即时生效了。他庆幸自己在做特工的时候和局长Fury关系这么好，又碰巧有作为军队高官的高中挚友，不然清剿九头蛇可以说是几乎不可能完成的任务。

散会之后，他拉着Sam走向了自己的套间，“有个人我带你见一下。”

“什么人能在你房间？”Sam一脸不情愿，“要知道，Peggy我可是天天都见。”

Steve解开密码锁之后，在他身后小心地关上了门。他还没来得及介绍，只听Sam中气十足地骂道，“What the actual fuck?”

“Hi, nice to see you too, Sam.”Bucky反讽道。

“You are fucking dead, man.”Sam还沉浸在好友死而复生带来的冲击中，“What the fuck is happening here?”

Steve和Bucky将一切共同解释清楚之后，Sam还是看起来一副刚刚遭受重度脑震荡的样子。他摇了摇头，“That is fucking insane.”然后他又站起来给了Bucky一个拥抱，“anyway, 我很想你。但是Steve更想你。我很开心见到你还活着。”

“在高中的时候，我万万没有想到，我两个最好的朋友如今成为了全美最有权势的两个人。”Bucky笑道。

“你知道，我一直觉得如果我们俩之中有一个人会做到这一步，那一定是你。”Sam真诚地看着他。

Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，“你快回去吧，待久了让人怀疑。”

他点点头，向二人道别之后便离开了。

入夜，Bucky躺在他身边，Steve侧躺着，一只手撑着脑袋，温柔地看着他。

“我一直在想一个问题，”Bucky开口道，“你准备对我怎么办？直接用你总统的特权赦免我？他们不会一生气就要投票罢免你吧。”

“我当然可以，但是这样实在难以服众。”Steve伸出手抚过他的嘴唇，下唇那里肿起来一点点，当然这本来就是Steve自己咬的，怨不得别人。

“我觉得你应该公开审理我的案子，全国直播。”Bucky握住了他流连在自己唇上的手。

“什么？”

“难道这不是你一直想做的吗？公开，透明，自由和正义。一个不时时刻刻对民众撒谎的政府，不隐藏秘密……”

Steve没说什么，只低头深吻他。

He knows everything will turn out alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki醒来的时候身边空空荡荡的。

他有一瞬间的慌乱，几乎是多年前的那一幕再次上演，但厨房里抽油烟机的轰鸣声和食物落进滚油中发出的滋滋声让他瞬间安心了下来。

他走进洗手间，在镜子前看见自己一头炸开了的黑发，一时间萌生了把Thor剃成光头的想法。只不过他平时就不在乎自己的头发，编起来就算完事了，能给自己把头发吹干已经很不容易了。Loki在镜子前好不容易把头发整理好了，回到房间换了一身衣服，然后才走了出来。

Loki理所当然地在餐桌旁坐下了，等着Thor端出一盘Omelette放在他面前。

Thor看着他姿势优雅地拿起刀叉，慢条斯理地切了一块放进嘴里，他虽然没说什么但是眼里闪过一丝赞许的光，虽然依旧端着一副晚宴现场的架子，但是手上的动作明显加快了。

“That was not bad.”Loki将盘子扫空之后评价道。

Thor知道这是他弟弟能给出的最接近“谢谢”的话了。“你今天有事要处理吗？”

“没有，我今天不去了，Natasha会处理好的。”

Thor看着他脸上淡淡的表情，一点透露不出他内心的想法。“You know, Loki, I’ve been trying to figure you out.”他说道，“可是我猜我从来没有真正懂你。”

“你总算说对了一件事。”Loki把白瓷盘扔进水槽里，他声线冷漠，背对着Thor。

“那为什么你不能直接告诉我呢？告诉我你想要什么。”

Loki转过身，直视着他的眼睛，“那你呢，哥哥，你到底想要什么？你明明就是带着目的，带着任务接近我。那你为什么不直接告诉我，你想要什么？”

Thor看着他，还是败下阵来，“以太粒子。”

“哈，当然。”他冷笑道。

“你有吗？”

“我当然有了，哥哥，”他咬牙切齿地说道，“但是我不准备给你。”

“Loki, why do you have to make everything so difficult?”Thor叹了口气，“无论最初它是被谁拿走的，它都是实验室的所属物，也就是现在在法律上属于政府。”

“我父亲的毕生心血不属于政府。无论它被开发出来是出于什么样的目的，那都是他的东西。Odin为了得到它不惜炸毁实验室，手刃仇人之后还要收养他的孩子，恕我不能理解这种扭曲的心态。”Loki斜眼看着他，“怎么，很惊讶我都知道了？你走的这些年我可没有虚度光阴。他不是什么好东西，再说说你，亲爱的哥哥。你以为你可以一走了之，去追求你所谓的正义，企业你也不要，黑帮你更不要，因为什么，你觉得做违法的生意脏了你的手？母亲因为黑帮斗争而死，而你根本不在乎。”

“我当然在乎！”

“如果你真的还有那么一点点把她放在心上，你就不会离开。不要告诉我她是被九头蛇刺杀的，当时选择离开的你知道这件事吗？”他质问道，“Odin的宠爱是你的，企业是你的，无论手段如何，黑帮如今是属于Hela的，那有什么是属于我的？母亲已经长眠于地下，你吗？你只不过和他们一样，因为我能给你想要的才接近我。连我亲生父亲留下的最后一点点东西也不属于我。”

Thor哑口无言，他过了良久才开口，“我承认，我选择了逃避。我不想面对她已经死去的事实，我更不敢去探求真相。我在Odin的医疗记录里发现了疑点，可是我欺骗自己这不是什么值得注意的。我更不敢面对你，Loki。”他闭上眼，“我胆小，懦弱，如果不是这次任务，我不知道我还会继续逃避到什么时候。但是你要知道，Loki，我从来都不是带着目的爱你的。我爱你不是因为你的身体，不是因为你手里有以太粒子，我……”

此时，Loki的目光却落在了晨间新闻上。

“Rogers总统已于今晨宣布他本人起草的反恐怖主义法修改条例，隶属于联邦政府的法律执行部门将有权利在无申报的情况下，即时逮捕乃至击杀恐怖分子。这份修改条例将在本周五进行两议院投票，如果多数通过则将在周五正午生效……”

“如果你要帮助他清剿九头蛇，”Loki说道，“我会帮助你。我的人就是你的人，只是别留下一个活口。”

Thor点点头。

Loki转身就要走，却被Thor一把抓住了手腕。他低头看了一眼自己的手腕，又抬眸看着Thor，“Let go.”

对方却固执地说道，“I’m not letting you go, not this time.”

“我不恨你，Thor。”他放弃挣扎似的说，“我不恨Odin一直更器重你，我也不恨你抛下我。我只是……对你很失望。”他说到最后一个词的时候，声音已经轻飘飘如同耳语一般。

Thor想过很多Loki可能会对他说的话，却没有想到他说的是“失望”。想来也是，他对自己怎么会不失望呢。这么多年Loki是怎么过的呢？他又是怎样一步步在Hela的眼皮子底下发展出他自己的势力……好像他以为自己很爱Loki，却没有一次真正站在他的角度考虑问题。

“对不起。”他抬起头，“我知道我的道歉没有用。但是拜托你再给我一个机会。我不会再让你失望了。”

Loki静静地看着他，没说什么，转身向卧室那里走去，却被Thor从背后抱得严严实实。他又羞又恼，“我去拿个东西！”

“噢。”听见这句话，Thor才有些木讷地松了手。

Loki回来地时候扔给他一个手掌长度、直径大约有五公分的管状金属盒子，“提醒你一下，这不代表我们和好了。”

Thor接过来，瞬间意识到了这是什么。

他猛地把Loki拉进怀里，“谢谢。”

入夜，曼哈顿的另一边。

“Here you go,”Natasha手里拎着一罐冰啤酒，她走近了，把易拉罐放在Clint面前。

他抬头看了她一眼，立刻收回了目光。红发女人穿了一件他的卫衣，长度刚过臀部，她圆润纤长的双腿暴露在空气中，尽管衣服宽松，可是行走之间却还是能隐约勾勒出她的曲线。

“有什么不敢看的？”她问道，刚刚拿过啤酒的冰凉手指捏住了他的下巴，把他的头掰过来看向自己，接着叉开双腿跨坐在他身上，“有什么你没看过？”她仔细地观察着男人的表情，然后说道，“你有什么事要告诉我。”

“昨天晚上……”Clint欲言又止。

Natasha从他身上下来，坐在旁边，“嗯哼。”

“我从梦里醒来的时候，叫了一个人的名字。”

“Pietro,”Natasha接道，“你知道，我不介意你有别人，我们之间只不过是……”

“不是。”易拉罐被撬开时清脆的声响此时格外明显，“他是我的前男友。”

她挑了挑眉，“你还是放不下他？”

“他是我带的特工，四年前为了救我牺牲了。”Clint盯着电视，目光却像是越过眼前的事物看向别的地方。

Natasha没说什么，只把下巴放在他肩上。

“我告诉你这些，是因为……或许我们现在不算什么，但如果有以后，我不希望他横亘在我们中间。”他转过头看向她，眼神诚挚。

“他永远会在你心里占据一席之地，我明白。”Natasha从他手里抢过那罐啤酒喝了一口。

“他留下了一个妹妹，今年高中毕业。”

“那你应该去她的毕业典礼。”她提议道，却看见Clint的表情垮了下来。

他说道，“为什么你和Steve说的一样？”

“那就证明Steve说的是对的，你应该听他。”Natasha见他半天没说话，又问道，“她叫什么名字？”

“Wanda.”

“Clint，相信我，她会理解你的。”她抱着他的手臂，温柔的声音落在他耳边。

West Point, New York

“I told him that I don’t give a single fuck,”金发少女仰起头，她神态不羁地又猛灌了一口白朗姆，“然后我就被suspend了一天。”

红发女孩儿从她怀里抬起头，她笑得喘不过气来，“It was worth it anyway.”

“那当然。”她猛地将酒瓶往桌上一放，然后看向怀里的人，“Wanda，我觉得你不适合军校。”

“你管我！”Wanda一把将酒瓶捞起来也喝了一口，结果被呛得咳了起来。

金发少女从沙发上跳起来，从厨房给她倒了一杯水，回来又拍着她的背给她顺顺气。

Wanda从她手里接过水杯，喝了两口，才又开始顶嘴道，“谁不知道Carol Danvers还没毕业就被Rhodes中将指明了是未来的精英飞行员。怎么反倒又来劝我不要去？”

“不是什么轻松的好去处。”Carol抚过她顺滑的长发。

“Pietro是特工，我连参军都做不到？”她倔强地别过头去。

Carol甩了甩她金色的短发，“你啊。”接着向前倾去吻她，舌尖全是朗姆酒的香气。


	11. Chapter 11

“Steve，你到底在干什么？”Sam一路“披荆斩棘”闯进了Steve的办公室。

Steve示意刚刚试图阻拦Sam的工作人员出去，然后说道，“你别着急，坐下慢慢说。”

“‘隶属于联邦政府的法律执行部门将有权利在无申报的情况下，即时逮捕乃至击杀恐怖分子’？这是不是你说的？你有没有想过，如果这个条例通过，会发生什么？”Sam拍着桌子喊道，“这明明就是一条对九头蛇有好处的条例！”

“Exactly,”比起此时怒火中烧的Sam，Steve显得气定神闲，“现在不是什么战争时期，只要是个正常人就不会通过这个条例。”

“你他妈有什么毛病。”Sam本来就憋着一口气，此时更迷茫了。

“如果不是九头蛇的人，正常情况下都会投反对票。而作为间谍，将会有一部份的人为了不显眼而跟着投反对票，沉不住气地才会赞成通过。因为洞察计划，这个条例可以说是九头蛇完美的脱罪计划。我不知道到底有多少人被他们收买了，这就是一个很好的机会。况且这个条例虽然是我自己起草的，可是只有议院投票通过后，我签了字才能生效。就算真的通过了，我不签字就是了。”Steve缓缓道来。

“你什么时候变得这么人精了？”Sam摇了摇头，“可是你不是原本就准备修改条例吗？”

“我把那一份给Peggy了。这次过后，她会从参议院来提议修改。”

“Steve，要知道，没有几个人会愿意为前任做事的。”

“就算没有Bucky，我们也不可能了。”

“Maybe，”Sam耸了耸肩，“我先走了。”

他走出去几步突然又停了下来，“关于Bucky，如果有任何事需要我，第一时间告诉我。”

“我知道。”Steve给了他一个默契的笑容。

他回到房间的时候还在打电话，Steve把自己接下来的计划大致地告诉了Tony，也包括之后公开审理Bucky案件的事情。

“我前几天刚好更新了一下律师团的人，他们是为Stark Industries还有我个人服务的。等他的案子开始了，我可以借给你。”

Steve愣了一下，没想到Tony愿意这么做，“你是不是想求我干什么事？”

“你这么说也太伤我的心了，”对方佯装一副难过的语气，“这就是朋友之间的互帮互助。”

Steve道谢之后就挂了电话，Bucky见他回来便问道，“你在和谁打电话？“

“Tony。”他回答道，“他说……”他刚想解释，却意识到有些不太对。最近Stark Industries没有进行任何商业收购或者其他需要走司法程序的举动，就算是从来不安生的Tony也没有官司，那他为什么会一时兴起要“更新”他的律师团呢？还是说这本来就是给他准备的，那么在今天之前他就知道这个计划了。

那么谁会……

“Steve？”Bucky在他面前打了好几个响指，“发生什么事了？”

“没事。”他朝Bucky笑了笑让他安心，“只是有点累了。”

“我真的希望我能帮到你，而不是躲在这里。”他有些沮丧地低下头。

“你在我身边，就已经是在帮我了。”Steve捧起他的脸。

Bucky叹了口气，“你就哄我开心吧。”

“我不是哄你开心，”Steve亲了亲他的额头，“如果不是你和Peter在这里，我不知道要怎么撑下去。”

Pepper Potts。她的名字突然浮现在Steve的脑海里，除了她，再不会有别人为Tony工作了。

“Pepper！你真的这么绝情吗？”Tony语气幽怨，他漂亮的焦糖色眼睛直盯着眼前的金发女人。

“别这么看着我，”Pepper偏过头去，“不是我绝情，我是为了你好。”

“我只是让你看看Steve有没有好好执行他那一边的任务，也不是什么坏事？”他双臂抱在胸前。

“你看，你自己都说得是问句！”Pepper恨铁不成钢地看着他，目光又扫过他桌子上的咖啡杯，更气不打一处来，“还有，我没说过你不能喝那么多咖啡吗？”她一把将马克杯从桌上拿起来，然后倒进了桌子另一端的红酒杯里，一举两得。“虽然你们可以说是商业合作，可是Steve是你的朋友，你没想过他发现之后会怎么样吗？”

“我不在乎，只要九头蛇死了就可以。”Tony嘴硬道。

“是吗？”Pepper反问他，“你没有几个朋友，除了我，就是Rhodey和Steve。不是一般人能忍得了你的脾气的。我知道因为Bucky所以你对Steve的决心持怀疑态度，可是九头蛇那样折磨他的男朋友，他可能手下留情吗？”

Tony没说话，他时不时地玩着手里的骰子装饰品。

“我不会帮你探听Steve的动向了，有什么事你自己去问他吧。你最好祈祷现在他还不知道。”

“Fine.”他终于不情愿地松口了。

“不管你愿不愿意承认，你对所有人际关系都缺乏安全感。你不相信我们能真心地包容你，会不求回报地为你着想。可是这不是真的，Tony。”她叹了口气，“别因为害怕失望就推开别人。”

过了许久，Tony才说道，“Do you wanna stay?”

“Steve会怀疑的。”Pepper迟疑了一秒才拒绝了他。“我先走了。”

她细跟高跟鞋敲击地面的声音渐渐远去，Tony望着投影屏出神，上面是一张他父母共同出席晚宴的照片。

New York

“你还把粒子给Clint做什么？任务结束，你该回华盛顿了。”

Thor进门的时候正看见Loki一身黑色的睡袍，侧躺在沙发上，迷人的绿眼睛眯成一条线，足像是一只慵懒的大猫。

“我不走了。”Thor走过来，坐在他旁边，伸手抚摸着他裸露的小腿。

Loki没什么反应，只是说道，“我开始怀疑Natasha是不是背着我对你用了刑。”

Thor干笑了一声，“没有。我告诉Fury我会留在纽约调查九头蛇的事情。等这些都结束，我就辞职。”

Loki狐疑地盯着他，几秒钟之后，他才淡淡地回答，“随你便。”

“我跟Valkyrie说过了，明天我先签协议，接下来一周完成交接，我就正式接手Odin Enterprises了。”

“反正本来就是你的。”Loki也没管他越摸越往上的手，满不在乎地说道。

“你知道，我得说服Hela我已经和CIA没关系了，她才会放松警惕。”

“嗯哼。接手企业，举行一个很有排面的新闻发布会。你还准备做什么？”

“当然是为你卖命了，弟弟。”Thor低下头在他腿上落下一个吻，“只有她看着我犯罪，才会相信我不是联邦特工了。”

Loki这才坐了起来，终于肯把目光放在Thor身上，“你疯了。”

“我会成为你的刽子手，Loki。”他神情严肃，看起来一点没有开玩笑的意思。

Loki拽着他的领子，一脸难以置信，“你……”

Thor一把从背后揽过他的腰，几乎是有些凶狠地吻他。

City Hall

“Ms. Odinson.”

“Senator Quinn,” Hela在他对面坐下来，“很荣幸见到你。”

此时西装革履的男人心里却不免紧张，眼前这个掌控了半个纽约的女人突然到访，他总觉得没什么好事。

“别紧张。”Hela妩媚的眼睛里裹挟着一丝凌厉，“我只是想问问，您对总统的修改条例怎么看？”

“美国不在战时，这样的条约赋予执法部门过大的权力，可以说在某种程度上侵犯了公民的合法权益。”虽然紧张，但是Quinn还是挺直腰杆说完了这句话。

Hela的嘴角弯起一道深沉莫测的弧度，“如果我想要你投赞成票呢？”

“我知道你是纽约地下帝国的掌权者，可是我一个人的票本来就无法决定结果，你何必为难我。”

“你的女儿每天上学必经之路是Minetta Street，车牌号DXT 876，你的私人住宅地址是50 Savannah Lane, Long Island。”Hela在他面前面不改色地点了一根烟。

美丽的女人往往吞云吐雾也是漂亮得惊心动魄的。

可此时的Quinn却不敢又一丝欣赏的心态，眼前的女人或许比他在官场上见过的任何人都危险，都更能切实地威胁到他。

“我明白了。”他说道。

“这就对了。”Hela的绿眼睛隐藏在烟雾背后，“合作愉快，Senator。”

此时门外的Skurge恐怕比门内被威胁的参议员还要紧张。他原本是想来告诉Hela，Natasha带着一帮人在港口堂而皇之地劫走了他们的军火，却在门口听了这么一出。他原本以为Hela不过是野心勃勃，想要统治完整的纽约，可是却不知道她什么时候搅进政治斗争中，甚至如此大胆地直接以参议员女儿的性命威胁他。

他急忙从门边撤开好几步，Hela走出来时审视的目光让他顿时出了一身冷汗。

“What is it?”她问道。

“Natasha把我们的武器劫了。”

Hela厌恶地哼了一声，“那个克格勃的女人真是一块难啃的硬骨头。”她加快了步伐走出City Hall。


	12. Chapter 12

“Mr. Wilson，”Fury坐在他对面，“Can you please focus?”

Wade此时穿了一身CIA被监禁人员的灰色连体衣，右手被拷在金属桌上，虽然他一点也没受到折磨，也没有干什么事，看起来却憔悴了不少。

“当然，局长，我聚精会神地听着你说的每一个字呢，你难道没看出来我的专心吗？”Wade抬起眼睛，“您字字珠玑我怎么舍得放过……”

“你他妈还是少说几句吧。我有工作找你。如果你完成这次任务，之前的事情就算是一笔勾销了。不过我还是要提前告诉你，这是我和Rogers总统布置的任务，不经过CIA官方，不受任何司法保护，而且非常危险。同样的，在你执行任务期间，我会替你尽力保证Ms. Carlysle家人的安全。”

“她的妹妹。”Wade终于收起了那副嬉皮笑脸的样子。

“她今年就要去科罗拉多州上大学了。”

Wade痛恨自己的大意和自信。那一次不仅赔上了Vanessa的性命，还要让她身边的人也处在潜在的危险中。他不知道有多少人知道她的存在，可是只要一天他仍然在意她，这样的威胁就能起作用。但是或许此生他都没有办法说服自己放下她。

“任务是什么？”

“第一阶段是找出九头蛇的基地。在不引人注意的情况下，我们很难调到人手。后天Barton就会回华盛顿特区述职，我会让他和你一起……”

“他会杀了我的。”Wade抗议道，“你放心，他绝对做得出来。如果哪一天你在什么废弃的工厂，阴暗的小巷里面发现了我血肉模糊的尸体，不要怀疑，那绝对是Clint干的。”

Fury无视了他继续讲道，“还有一位在加州执行卧底任务的特工，她的名字是Daisy Johnson，这周末她会来见你们一面，之后会远程协助你们。第二阶段是清扫任务，如果不出意外军方是主力，但是现在局势太不稳定。”

“我猜我没办法拒绝。”Wade向后靠在椅背上，一副听之任之的样子。

“I’ll keep you updated.”Fury甩下这么一句就头也不回地离开了。

Clint提前登上了专机，他将以太粒子放进后面储藏室的第二个黑匣子内，才随意找一个地方坐了下来，给自己倒了一杯气泡香槟。

过了十几分钟，Natasha才踩着一双细带的漆面高跟鞋走了上来，她穿了一身黑色绸缎的吊带连衣裙，外面套了一件米色长西装款式的外套。

Clint丝毫没有掩饰自己眼里的惊艳，红发女人回给他一个笑容。她一边给自己的杯子里放冰块，一边和身后的Clint讲话，“我知道你先支开我处理了什么事情吧，就是你和Thor偷偷摸摸干的那些事。”

“It’s classified.”

“It’s classified.”二人同时说道。

“我都明白。”Natasha朝他递了一个会心的眼神，又和他碰了杯，才仰起头饮了一口手里的香槟。

“有时候我很好奇你究竟是什么人。”Clint专注地看着眼前的女人，她就连发尾卷曲的弧度都完美得无可挑剔。

Natasha不置可否，“我们都有自己的秘密，小鸟。”她看见对方警惕的眼神，忍不住笑了出来，“Thor现在什么事情都告诉Loki，其中也包括你可爱的代号，鹰眼。”

“他知道得太多了，我哪天非要暗杀了他。” Clint摇摇头，“他们俩到底是什么关系啊——”

“放心，宝贝，”Natasha笑得神秘莫测，伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，“他们是你不想知道的那种关系。”

Clint不知道他到底是串戏到了豪门恩怨还是哲学，“……是我想的那种吗？”

“那要取决于你想的是哪样？”Natasha刚染的裸色指甲放在红唇上，颇有几分挑逗的意味，于是Clint更确信她在开车了。

“他俩难道不是兄弟？”Clint艰难地问道，他努力地屏蔽自己的想法，可是脑内已然形成了他们接吻的画面。

“Loki是收养的。况且他们之间关系复杂，一时之间解释不清。”Natasha突然凑近，她身上的香水味诱人极了，他顿时僵在原地不敢动，看着她伸手从他身旁拉起安全带扣上。

“你以后能不能预警一下……”

“不敢保证。”Natasha送了他一个wink。

接着他们听见广播里的播报声，“Ready to take off.”

随着飞机升空，璀璨鎏金的不夜城离二人渐渐远去。

Clint控制不了自己的思绪，他知道Thor和Loki有扯不清的恩怨，却没想到还有这一层。怎么看Thor都是上面那个吧？天啊，他现在没办法原谅Natasha告诉他事情真相了。

他们在华盛顿特区降落的时候是一个小时之后。专机直接停在了基地。

Clint先是移交了以太粒子，接着见到Fury时，还没来得及提和任务有关的事情，局长就先说道，“我要先单独和Ms. Romanoff谈一谈。”

他一脸茫然地目送二人进了审讯室。

Natasha在他对面坐了下来，Fury接过文书人员递来的档案，“Natasha Alianova Romanoff，出生于俄罗斯伏尔加格勒，1989年11月22日。亲生父母不明，养父Taras Romanoff曾是克格勃高级特工，他去世后年仅12岁你就进入了克格勃受训成为最出色的间谍和特工。”

Natasha挑了挑眉，“我还能说什么呢？你看透了我。”

“根据记录显示，三年前你在一次暗杀任务中与目标叛逃。至今仍有人在追杀你。”

“说得没错。”Natasha回答道。

“我这里有一份offer，”Fury神情严肃，递给她一份文件夹，“我会给你合法美国国籍，CIA的工作，只要你答应参与这个任务。”

“我也有个条件。”她打断了他，“Yelena Belova，她也需要美国公民的身份。”

“Deal.”

Fury话音刚落，Natasha还没听任务是什么，立刻翻开签上了自己的名字。

Natasha走出房间，看见Clint还坐在门口。“我们接下来就是战友了，Agent Barton。”

Clint压低声音说道，“Fury也找你去做那个九头蛇的任务了？”

她点点头。

Fury紧跟着她走了出来，他斜眼看着Clint，“来见见你们的另一位成员。”

监禁室的门一打开，Clint看清了灯光下的人，立刻冲进去，扯着他的领子朝他脸上猛挥了一拳。

“再见到你我也很开心，小鸟。”Wade捂着他的鼻子，他不知道对方这一拳下来他的鼻梁骨还能不能坚持住，“我能看得出你的格斗技巧一点也没有生疏啊。”

“You fucking asshole——”他又一拳打在他的肋骨下方，Natasha急忙上前扯开了他。

Wade的目光移到他们身后正在看戏的Fury，“看吧，我告诉过你了。小鸟不会想和我合作的，他不借机暗杀我就算手下留情了。”

“这是你们的私人事宜。现在缺人手，处理好你们的关系吧。”Fury接着转身走出了房间，留下他们三人。

Wade举起袖子胡乱地擦了擦脸上的鼻血，然后抬头看见了Natasha，“这位美丽的女士——”

话还没说完，还没消火的Clint威胁道，“如果你胆敢一根手指碰到她……”

“我会亲自把它切掉，别担心，亲爱的。”Natasha抢先说道。

“Jesus fucking Christ，我只是想知道她的名字！”

“Natasha Romanoff。”她回答道。

“你是俄罗斯人。你在哪里出生的？莫斯科？圣彼得堡？伏尔加格勒？你去过冬宫吗？我听说他们那里——”Wade滔滔不绝地问道。

Natasha翻了个白眼。“Clint告诉我你话特别多，还喜欢在不合时宜的地点讲不合时宜的话，但是看来我还是低估你了。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，Agent Romanoff，不过我还是很好奇你到底看上了Clint哪一点？”

Clint刚想动手，Natasha就回到，“他话没你那么多。”

Wade本来还想抖机灵，这下却只剩下附和她的份，“Fair point.”

屋子里一时之间安静了下来。

“Clint，听着，我很抱歉我利用了你。”

“你应该向Steve道歉，还有他儿子。”

“你说得对。”Wade难得的赞成了他说的话。他想到Peter，他就是他充满血腥杀戮的世界中唯一一丝纯粹的光亮。就算他做了这么多不可原谅的事情，他竟然还愿意相信自己内心还有善良的那一部分。

Clint没说什么，他们离开时只有Natasha回了他一句“See you around”。他带着Natasha回到了自己很久没去过的公寓。他在华盛顿有两套房，一套是在市中心只有一间卧室的单人公寓，那是CIA分配给他的安全屋，另一套则在郊外，是一个外表仿木制的屋子，单车库，后院里是新砌的方形泳池，只不过他也有四年没有进过这套房子了。

“你很久没住过这里了吧？”Natasha一进门就意识到了。

“这里原来是我为了……结婚准备的。”他解释道，“可是没来得及。”

身后的家具上蒙着一层灰，暖黄色的灯光包裹了二人。

Natasha非常安静地注视着他的眼睛。

24 Hours Ago, New York

“That crazy bitch，”Hela咒骂道，她又点了一根烟，看着眼前码头边，无论是装箱的军火还是Natasha本人都无处可寻，眼前只有她的人被捆成一团扔在原地，“总有一天她落到我手上，我要慢慢折磨她，让她生不如死。”

Skurge跟在她身后，大气也不敢出。

“还不给他们松绑？”她叹了口气，“真是一群没用的东西。七八个人顶不上她一个。”

他接到命令，立刻帮他们解开了绳索。

上车之后的路上安静得可怕。Skurge是开车的，Hela坐在副驾驶位，保姆车的后两排则塞着刚刚那群被Natasha收拾得毫无尊严的人。

此时，他听见后排有一个男声说道，“Boss，你也知道Romanoff原来是俄罗斯最宝贝的武器，我们怎么是她的对手……”

他话音未落，脑袋上已经被开了一个血窟窿。突如其来的变故让Skurge都愣住了。Hela杀伐果决，心狠手辣，这些他都知道，可是现在她已经……

“不要为自己的错误找借口。”她将带着消音器的手枪放回储物箱内，语气平淡极了。

在送回Hela和其他人，又替她处理好了车上的尸体之后，他并没有直接回家，而是驱车停在了一栋金碧辉煌的公寓楼下。

电梯停在顶层，他敲开门，是睡眼惺忪的Thor。“你怎么在这？”

“不然我应该在哪里？”Thor理所当然地问道。

“华盛顿特区？”

“我辞职了。”

Skurge一头雾水，可是他不准备在Thor的个人问题上多停留，“我有事要和Loki说。”

“他累了，你明天再来吧。”

“不行，”他伸手挡住了Thor关门的动作，“我来了这里，Hela不会让我活过今晚。”


	13. Chapter 13

Skurge还在滔滔不绝地讲着刚刚发生的事。

Loki打了个呵欠，接过Thor递过来的汽水，移了移位置，倚在Thor身上。他的动作自然流畅极了，仿佛已经做过无数遍。他只穿了一件圆领的黑色线衫，灯光从头顶打下来，他的脖子正好藏在暗影里，但是那些暧昧不明的痕迹依然明显。

他发现Skurge突然地沉默，开口道，“你继续说。”

于是他压下心里的疑问继续讲起了Hela的事情。

“我做这些原本都是为了Odin。而且无论是他的企业还是Asgard，从来不参与政治斗争。可是Hela最近做的这些事，我……”

“我会叫人来护送你回去。”Loki说道，“你先走吧，我好好考虑一下。”

他离开之后，Thor才和他提起，“我说吧，Hela一定和九头蛇有扯不清的关系。”

“Natasha明天就要走了，”Loki站起来往卧室走，“我身边倒是缺人了。”

“你舍得放她走？”

他回答道，“她来找我的时候，我们就是……互利互惠的关系。现在她不需要我给她的庇护和身份了。”

“让我想想，”他饶有兴致地猜道，“克格勃？”

Loki点了点头。他们走进卧室，Thor关上门，然后从身后抱住了他，亲吻落在他低头时颈后那块凸出的骨头上。Loki一转身推开了他，“不是做过了吗？”

“可是我们七年没见了。”

Loki露出一个笑容，“你有病吧。”然后从另一侧躺到床上，“明天有发布会的人是你不是我，赶快睡觉。”

Thor早上出门的时候，软磨硬泡地想要Loki也出现在现场，但是后者狠心地拒绝了他。于是他自己一个人开车先到了大厦楼下。

电梯升到顶层，他径直走向了CEO的办公室。果然，Valkyrie已经在那里等他了。会客区的沙发上还坐着一个金发女人。Valkyrie看见Thor，从电脑前站起身，“好久不见。”

“Brunnhilde。”他走上前，想要和她拥抱，却被Valkyrie先一步握住了手。

“别套近乎，七年没见了，Odinson。”她没好气地说道，接着那金发女人也站到她身边。“Katherine Carson，我的妻子。”

他怔了一下，和Katherine握手。的确，七年能改变很多事，就连他的发小结婚了他都不知道。然后她对着Valkyrie温柔地笑了笑，“我先走了，晚上我下班的时候去接Teresa？”

Valkyrie点了点头。

她又转头向Thor道别，“再见，Mr. Odinson。”

“Teresa？”他问道，“你的女儿？”

“是的。”Valkyrie回答道，“我们四年前结婚了，同时领养了一个女孩儿。我不是故意不请你来婚礼的。当时你正在接受调查。”

他心下了然。

“我相信你已经看过我给你发的全部资料了，如果没有，尽早联系酒店取消发布会吧。”

“我看了，我看了。”Thor连忙回答，“你在的这几年市值上升了不少。”

Valkyrie叹了口气，“如果是你，会做得更好。”

Thor沉默了，她却突然问道：“你见过Sif了吗？”

“我哪敢去见她啊……”他想起Sif，他的青梅竹马，从小学同班，一直读到了同一个大学，交往过一个月的前女友，但这都没什么——他们分手的原因是Thor告诉她自己喜欢的是Loki。然后Sif毫不留情地对着他的脸就是一拳。

听到这个意料之中的回答，Valkyrie翻了个白眼，“那Loki呢？”

他总算神色缓和了下来，“我现在和他住在一起。”

“哈，”她不怀好意地笑了，“你还是好好珍惜吧，从小我们都知道，只有Hela和Loki是真正的狠角色。”

Downtown Manhattan

Natasha挽着Clint的手臂走进一间装潢精致的餐厅，他们订的位置在露台上，要见的人也已经坐在那里了。那是一个高挑的亚裔女人，她金棕色的长发垂在肩上，身上一水成套的高级定制，无名指上足有鸽子蛋大小的钻戒在阳光下耀眼极了。

她见到二人走进来，十分自然地站起身和Natasha拥抱，“Nat，自从大学毕业之后我就再没和你聚过了。”

“你不知道我有多想你。”Natasha顺着她说道，“Skye，我不敢相信你已经结婚了。”然后拉过Clint，“这是我男朋友。”

“Clint Barton。”

“Skye……”她伸出手，眼神不经意地落在手上的戒指上，唇角泛起一丝笑意，“Ward。”

“你现在是议员夫人了。”Natasha坐下，调侃道。

“他在参政前是舞台剧演员，你敢相信吗？”她微微一笑。

眼前的亚裔女人就是Daisy Johnson，她曾经的任务就是调查加利福尼亚政府内的间谍，完成之后，她却和议员Grant Ward结婚了，不再回到DC。她在那里有了自己的生活，但是对方却仍然生活在谎言里。她证件上的名字都是Skye Johnson，现在是Skye Ward了，却不是她的本名。而且Natasha也看得出来，她是付出了真心的。

她的目光在Clint和Natasha身上扫过，“所以你们是怎么认识的？”

“我有段时间经常去一家综合型的俱乐部，”Natasha笑起来，“然后我发现那里教箭术的教练很眼熟。后来我才发现……我在高中的时候很喜欢看射箭比赛，他原来是国家运动员。”

“No way——”

Clint坐在旁边，他已经完全被这两个女人的演技所折服了。说谎编故事根本不用打草稿。但是关于他曾经是国家运动员这件事，却是真的。“你可以现在就上网查。”他说道。

Daisy打开手机，果不其然搜到了他的维基百科，但此时她无法确定这是CIA给他的身份，还是就是他进入政府之前的职业。

“你后来真的去做了工程师吗？”Natasha问道。

她摇了摇头，“没有。我原本在圣巴巴拉读博，是AI项目，但是……还没来得及找工作，他就向我求婚了。所以我就顺理成章地不再去递简历了。况且，学编程的不都是黑客，”Daisy朝Natasha眨了眨眼，“能替你入侵五角大楼之类的。”

Natasha挑了挑眉，大概Fury说的“远程协助”就是这个意思了，Daisy Johnson必然是一个极其优秀的黑客。

两人离开的时候，Clint忍不住问道：“你什么时候知道我原来是射箭的国家运动员？”

“这就是你想问的？”Natasha无奈地摇了摇头。

“我该问什么别的吗，Daisy Johnson八成就是因为黑进五角大楼才被招进CIA的。”

Natasha回头看了他一眼：“在我摔倒在你和Thor面前……之前。”

Clint不知道该说她是准备充足还是多此一举。过了半天，他说道，“扮演你男朋友这个工作，我以后能天天做吗？”

但是她没有回答。

19：00，四季酒店。

门口聚满了从各个电视台赶来的摄影师和记者。

“今夜，我们将见证Odin Enterprises再一次的权力交接，现任CEO Brunnhilde Valkyrie将解除职务。而消失七年之久，拥有企业47%股份的Odin独子，Thor Odinson即将全面接手……”

Valkyrie站在Thor身边，“我还是不习惯你的短发。”

“今天我需要的就是展示出一个新面目。”Thor摸了摸他的脑袋，想到自己一头金色长发，也有几分惋惜。

二人一同走到楼下，在聚光灯下完成了一系列的流程，致辞、签字、合影。接下来才是新闻发布会真正的重头戏。

“Mr. Odinson，”一位棕发的女记者问道，“请问您接手之后，对企业的未来发展有什么想法？”

“作为一个涉及领域极其广泛的综合型企业，我认为Ms. Valkyrie这些年的方向没有任何问题，但是我会将一部分的资源倾斜到清洁可持续的能源开发中……”

他又回答了几个基本的关于公司的问题，直到一名记者抛出了他或许不那么想回答的问题：“请问七年之后，是什么让您决定回来的呢？”

周围相机的闪光灯没有停下，Thor的目光在席间转了一圈，却没有看见他最想看见的人。“是我的弟弟Loki，”他说道，“他让我意识到……我一直以来都在逃避。逃避我作为Odin的儿子，他的兄长，企业的继承人……应该承担的责任。我母亲的过世让我给自己找到了充分的理由，但是现在我决定回来面对我早该面对的一切。”

他说完，Valkyrie就接过话筒，她今天一身红色的丝质长裙，衬得她蜜色的皮肤性感极了。“今天我们的发布会其实还有一个环节……”她看向一头雾水的Thor，一字一句咬的更加清楚，“让我们掌声欢迎，Loki Odinson。“

Thor觉得他的脑内仿佛有烟花绽放。

Loki从后台走出来，尽管他大多数时间都穿着西装，但Thor依然每一次都会被惊艳。他先走过来和Valkyrie握手，接着抱住Thor的时候，在他耳边轻声说道：“我不喜欢你的新发型。“

他接过话筒：“今天作为Odin Enterprises的持股人之一，我决定……”他看着台下期待的目光，“将我手中持有的全部股份，13%，无偿捐赠给我的哥哥，Thor Odinson。”

Thor看着他，一句话也说不出来，他的弟弟还挑了挑眉，对他做出一个口型：“Surprise.”

他签名的时候手都在抖。


	14. Chapter 14

他们回到家的时候，Thor还是有点懵。

“怎么，哥哥，你是要被我感动哭了吗？”Loki反手锁上门，调侃他，“现在你一个人掌控60%，不再受制于董事会了。”但是他没听到Thor的反驳，于是转过头，却被他温柔地搂进怀里。

他说：“我爱你。”

此时，Loki也无法再否认自己的心跳。

他几乎以为Thor已经改过自新了，如果不是当晚他就在床上被他逼出眼泪的话。

码头边的晨雾浓郁极了，尤其是路灯还未熄灭，周围的阳光却悄悄明亮起来的时候。

路边停下一辆加装了防弹装甲的路虎。

“你确定吗？”Loki问道。

Thor的目光投向窗外，他眼神里最后一丝纠结的火花也被掐灭了。“Hela会看见的吧。”

“当然了。”

他推开车门，从后备箱扯下一个伤痕累累的男人，将他推到码头边上。

Loki将手里的枪递给他，“不必有心理包袱。他在Hela手下做事，手上总有十几条无辜的人命。”

Thor接过，打开保险栓，将枪口抵在他的胸前，果断地扣动了扳机。鲜血喷涌的同时，他伸手一推，男人便落进了海里，水面上的气泡渐渐消失，他沉入黑暗的海底。他闭上眼，他死前浑浊的眼神萦绕在他脑海里，但他又想起他曾经杀死的那些恐怖分子。木已成舟，愧疚也只能折磨自己。

Loki挽过他的手臂，上了车。

Steve今天有一场会议，当然他每天都有，但今天的不一样。因为今天对面坐着的人将会是加州的省长以及两位参议员——其中就有Grant Ward。他们此次的目的是关于加州向联邦政府提出的借款和订单。财务部门已经经过层层核查，按理来说他只需要签个字，并不需要面见，但是Steve随便找了个理由就将他们骗到了华盛顿特区，自然是为了见一见Ward。

三人来到他的办公室，关于财政方面，本来就是正常的程序，他们解释清楚后，Steve没再多说便签了字。此时Pepper敲响了房门，托盘上放着四杯咖啡。其中三杯都平安无事地落在了三人面前，只有应该给Steve的那杯，在她天衣无缝的高跟鞋陷进地毯的事故中被泼到了他的身上。“Oh my god——”她立刻惊叫起来，“对不起，太抱歉了，总统先生，我……”

Steve皱起眉，不耐烦地挥了挥手，“别管了，去那件新的吧。”他说着将自己身上的西装外套脱下来套在椅背上。——他们排练过无数遍了，Pepper泼在他白衬衫上的咖啡，刚好浸透了他左侧的腰际，下面准备好的纹身贴透了出来，那是九头蛇的标志。毕竟，现在活跃在政坛上的人，并没有经历过二战，九头蛇也是国家机密，如果不是组织中人，几乎没有人知道。

“抱歉，总统先生，”Ward出声道，“我无意冒犯。但是，我观察到你的文身很有意思。”

Steve低头清理自己的衬衫，一边回答道，“是的，我觉得是个很有意义的图案。”然后看向他，眸光深邃。

Ward却没有在这个问题上多纠结，却将话题扯到了别的方面，“我听说Mr. Stark是您非常要好的朋友。他的弧反应堆科技将全面应用到加州的供电系统上……所以，您对他怎么看？”

其实，Steve到现在也并不知道Tony为什么对九头蛇深恶痛绝，当他告诉他自己失去了深爱的人，Tony只是说他也一样。但其中的细节，尽管他们现在作为朋友，他也没有深究。但是很显然，如果他还在暗处，那么Stark则已经在九头蛇的雷达上了。

他的脸色沉了下来。“他是一个精明的商人……和科学家。”他斟酌着说道，“但是有时候，他的手伸的有些太长了。”

Ward没说话，但是离开的时候嘴角却带着微妙的笑容，其他两位则被他们的对话吓得不轻。

Tony Stark和他的律师团从侧门被一路护送着进了白宫，此事只有Pepper和他信得过的护卫队经手，毕竟Bucky的存在是绝对的秘密。

几人鱼贯进入会议室，Tony对着Steve点了点头，又看向旁边也穿了一身西装的Bucky，“你有头发比较好看。”而他身后的一行人面不改色，显然对老板这种行为已经习以为常。

为首的是一个名叫Hopper的男人，他坐下之后就直入主题，“总统先生，现在根据Stark先生提供的信息，我们认为Barnes先生的官司并不困难。首先，有确凿证据表明他的身份，再者，根据我们对芯片的实验结果，它完全能够达到限制记忆的功能。但是问题有两个。第一，仅仅证明他失去记忆，不代表他失去行事能力或者受到心理控制，我们必须要拿到九头蛇对他进行心理控制的证据。第二，Stark先生与您之间存在利益关系，而Barnes与您存在私人关系，所以证据需要重新提取和公证。”

Steve认真地听完，才问道：“所以你们的建议是？”

“关于公证现有的证据，我们初步选定了几家机构，”他说着将资料交给了Steve。

他一边翻看着，“九头蛇那边我会处理好的。”

“总统先生，”Hopper身边的一个黑皮肤女人开口了，“恕我直言，我们还有一个问题。Barnes先生的行为足以构成叛国罪，所以在他的庭审之前，他可能会有国籍上的问题。”

他幡然回想起，他们曾讨论过这个。"He's gonna become stateless."

Bucky却并不介意的样子，“只要最后审判结果是我没有叛国，其他不要紧。”

“我认为您还没有意识到这件事的重要性……”

“如果你不再是美国公民，那么代表着你也不再受到美国宪法的保护。”Steve说道。

屋内一时间僵持不下。

直到Steve叹了口气，说出他的提议：“如果我们结婚呢？”

“你疯了吗？”Bucky却是第一个反对的，“在他们眼里，我是一个潜在恐怖分子，网上的舆论就够把你生吞活剥了。更不用说国际形势……”

“他们不需要知道。”

“但是你说我的庭审要全国播报？”

“做好保密措施，影像等到结束后才放出，避免媒体断章取义。”

其他人依然沉默着，毕竟此刻意见相左的两个人是总统和他的男朋友。

“我觉得可行。等九头蛇被灭，你的公关团队就该上场了。”Tony摘下墨镜对着Steve说道，接着又转向那一排律师，“你们呢？”

他的律师团这才又活跃起来，讨论起方案的可行性。

散会后，Bucky跟着他回到套间，才问道：“你真的要和我结婚？”

“当然。”Steve不假思索地回答。“你不想吗？”

“你的政治生涯呢？稍有偏差就会毁于一旦。”

“我坐在这里，是因为你。九头蛇让我失去了你，而我希望其他人能免受这种痛苦。”他闭上眼沉浸在回忆里，“所以如果九头蛇已经被剿灭，其他的我不在乎。就算我不从政，还有很多方法可以帮助别人，但是我只有一个你。”

Bucky放弃了抵抗，他走上前抱住他。“你知道，我在十八九岁的时候，想象过很多种和你结婚的场景，这个……绝不是其中之一。”

“这恐怕是有史以来最糟糕的求婚了。”Steve无奈地笑道。

他能感受到他胸腔里的震动。“Works for me.”

“你确定吗？”Hela点了一支烟。

前来传话的年轻人战战兢兢地回答：“我确定。”

“你最好是。”她缓缓地吐出一句话，“别让我发现你撒谎。”

那人毕恭毕敬地点头，接着落荒而逃。

她坐在沙发里，眉间却舒展不开。Skurge叛变了，但偏偏被Loki保护得滴水不漏。她找不到下手的机会。Thor接手企业的决定，她并不意外，这只是时间早晚，但是成为Loki的刽子手……除非他真的脱离CIA了。可真正让她怀疑的是二人的关系。她只知道大学时发生了什么事，影响了他们的关系，但Odin死后，Thor的离开才真正让他们走向冰点。现在为什么又仿佛亲密更胜从前了呢？

她拿起手机，编辑了一条信息。

“Get Sif here.”


	15. Chapter 15

New York, John F. Kennedy International Airport

“你就这么逃课真的没问题吗？”Carol Danvers牵着女孩儿的手，她们站在行李托运处的长队里。

“录取通知书都下来了——”Wanda拉长声音，“还能有什么问题？”

Carol摇了摇头，只能顺着她的意思。她将二人的护照放在平台上，“New York to Denver City.”

“你什么时候回Springs？”

“不知道……”她们并排坐下来，“回去又要兼职。我攒了这么久的钱，就是为了这个假期什么也不干。”Carol转过头，“倒是你，还是高中生，再怎么也要回去考期末考吧？”

Wanda敷衍道：“知道了知道了。”然后抱着她的胳膊准备补个觉。

飞机降落在Denver City。

一下飞机，Wanda就好像满血复活一般，自从她十二岁那年，她就没再离开过纽约。那一年，她和Pietro的父母死于车祸，但幸好当时他已经成年，他们不用进入福利系统。没过几个月，Pietro进入CIA前往华盛顿特区，她不得不住进寄宿家庭，但这也不算太糟，毕竟他的工作薪水可观。可是才一年，她就得到了他因公殉职的消息。她收到了政府的巨额赔款，还有Steve和Clint私下给她的经济支持，可是账户里七位数的存款也换不回她相依为命的哥哥。直到十六岁，她搬了出去自己住，却没有再买新房，她回到了原来和Pietro一起的小屋子。

四四方方的窗户和无尽的回忆禁锢住了她，直到她遇到Carol。明明她的生活也并不圆满，她因为性取向被赶出家门，但是离开反倒让她甩掉了包袱，甩掉了所有阻碍她前行的东西。和她在一起，Wanda才能找到一丝对抗过去的勇气。

她摇下车窗，清亮的阳光落在她脸上。

“Welcome to Mile-High Club.”Carol笑着朝她递了一个眼神。（Denver City又名The Mile-High City，而Mile-High Club也可以指在飞机上doi）

Wanda反应过来，伸手要锤她的肩膀，却被她抓住手腕。她们忍不住笑作一团。

“Here you go, 16th Street.”出租车司机说道，Carol刷了卡拉着她下车。

这里是Denver最大的商业街。

Wanda一下车就冲向了冰淇淋店。她在橱窗前思考自己该点什么，而Carol却从玻璃的反光上看见了远处一个卖气球的地方。于是她捏了捏她的掌心，“等我一下，马上回来。”

她有些莫名其妙，却没说什么。收银员将冰淇淋递到她手上，然后微笑着问道：“那是你女朋友吧？”

收银员是一个留着棕色长卷发的女生，看起来年纪倒和她差不多。Wanda点了点头。

“You two make a cute couple.”

她听到这句称赞不由地笑了起来，看到Carol手里拿着的气球，是透明的，里面盛满了色彩鲜艳的亮片和闪粉，她笑得更开心了。“谢谢你。”

Carol走进来，将气球递给她，但是Wanda却收起了刚刚的笑容，“我不是小孩子了。”眼里的欢喜却是藏不住的。她知道自己的女朋友就是这样，却也不恼。

“我刚刚正和你女朋友说……你们很登对。”收银员对她说道。

Carol看着她，刚想说什么，却发现她胸口处有一个红点。有素的训练让她立刻做出了反应。“Get down！”她大声喊道，随即抽出手枪朝着红外线射来的方向打去，但对方的子弹率先击穿了玻璃，嵌进收银员头顶的墙壁内。

Wanda睁开眼，眼前一地的碎玻璃和周围慌乱的人群让她不知所措。Carol拉她起来，搂住她的肩膀。

不知是谁报的警，警方到达现场的时候，也顺理成章地将她们带走做笔录。

“姓名？”

“Wanda Maximoff.”

“出生日期？”

“1999年7月16日。”

警员抬头看了她一眼，“You are underage.”

Wanda不屑地撇了撇嘴，又听到他说：“无论结果，我们都得通知你的监护人。”

“他不会来的，”Wanda说道，“他人在华盛顿特区。”

但他没有理会，继续问道：“你是否认识此次的被攻击目标，Estelle Carlysle？”

她摇了摇头：“不认识。”

“你的哥哥，Pietro Maximoff生前曾为CIA工作，他的同事，也就是你现在的监护人，Clint Barton，曾与雇佣兵Wade Wilson有利益往来。”

Wanda打断了他：“自从我哥哥的葬礼之后，我就没见过Clint，他和什么人有利益往来我不在乎。”

“Estelle Carlysle was Wilson’s sister in law, before her sister Vanessa Carlysle was murdered three years ago.”警员继续说道，“所以我有理由怀疑你认识她。”

“我说过了，”Wanda不自主地提起声音，“我已经有四年没有见过Clint了，他在特区，我一直住在寄宿家庭，直到十六岁。如果你们的资料上没有，那么我就直说了，如果不是因为救他，我的哥哥现在还会活着。所以，我不想见到他。”

对面的男人沉默了半晌，才问道：“你和Carol Danvers是什么关系？”

“女朋友。”

“来Denver City的目的？”

“旅游。”

她回答完这些毫无意义的问题，却还是没有人带她离开。除了逃课之外，她真的没做什么违规的事情，更谈不上触犯法律了。又过了半晌，刚刚记录她回答的警员走进来，告诉她，她与此事无关，然后领着她走出了房间，却并没有让她离开。

“Carol呢？”她问道。

“Carol Danvers涉嫌非法持有枪械。”他回答道，“但是Rhodes中将亲自来给她办了取保候审。”

非法持有枪械？Wanda听得一头雾水，什么时候美国不允许持枪了吗？但她还没来得及问，就见那警员拿起对讲机说了些什么，然后对她说，“Agent Barton想要见你。”

Wanda翻了个白眼，但无可奈何，只能跟着他走进另外一个类似会客室的地方，Clint正在那里等她。

门刚被关上，Clint就问道：“你在做什么？”

“我什么也没干！”Wanda本来就被这几个小时耗得心烦意乱，被他这么一问，情绪自然控制不住，“怎么都是我干了什么？我只不过是在那家冰淇淋店，那个收银员，她叫什么来的，Estelle Carlysle，不知道被什么人盯上了，我只是恰好出现在那里！”

Clint刚刚坐了三个小时飞机赶到这里，没心思和她争论，“你为什么不在学校？”

“录取通知书都发了，我呆在那里也没意义。回去考试就是了。”

他抬起头，才意识道自己对她并不关心，这些事也不了解。“录取通知书？你要去哪里？”

Wanda偏过头，眼里闪过一丝嘲讽。他根本不会在意这些。“西点军校。”

“你想好了吗？”他语气和缓下来，“这不是一条容易的路……”

“不用你管。”她生硬地打断了他。

“好吧……”许久，他才揉了揉眉心，说出这句话来，“那么Carol Danvers呢？那把枪，是她十六岁的时候，在路易斯安那州购买的，当时那里购买枪支还不需要ID。我不认为这是什么好兆头。”

“她在空军军校读书，Rhodes中将为她交了钱取保候审，你觉得她能是什么人？”她反驳道。

“Wanda……”

“她在乎我！”她猛地站起身来，“她是世界上唯一在乎我的人，她愿意倾听我的观点，我的梦想，她尊重我，因为我而爱我——而你们呢？我以为你真的很爱我哥哥，因为他愿意为你去死。可是在他葬礼之后我再也没有见过你。除了你，还有CIA，还有总统，你们都可以给我打钱，并认为这就是你们所说的在乎，你们完成了责任，可事实上，不过是为了消除自己心里的愧疚。我怎么样，你们根本不在乎。没错，你失去了未婚夫，所以你可以沉浸在伤痛中，那么我呢？他是我的哥哥，就算是我们的父母在世的时候，也从来没有在我们身上多花心思，是他把我养大。现在他不会再回来了，我只有她，只有Carol Danvers，是真的喜欢我。”

Clint沉默了。良久，他说道，“对不起。”

Wanda不屑地哼了一声，“别对我道歉，去对我哥哥的墓碑道歉吧。”

“对，你说得对，我的确应该向他道歉。”Clint叹了口气，面容上的疲惫感难以掩饰，“四年来，我对你经济上的支持，确实是我为了填补自己心里的愧疚。而且我不敢见你。他是为了救我而牺牲的，而你是他最爱的人。我没办法看着你的脸……我也知道这些都是借口，我辜负了他最后的嘱托，那就是照顾好你。”

她看着Clint失魂落魄的样子，突然忍不住落下眼泪。如果Pietro还在的话，现在会是什么样呢。她从安静地掉眼泪，到再也控制不住地放声大哭，只用了几十秒。然后坐在她对面的Clint走过来，蹲下身拥抱她。

“Are you fucking okay?”Clint回到CIA，这是Wade见到他的第一句话。

Clint手里拿着一叠资料扔给他，“Do you have to add ‘fuck’ between every word you speak?”

Wade受到鼓励更起劲了，他拿过资料，“What the fuck is this?”Clint没有回答，所以他自己翻开看了几页，“Estelle……她没事吧？”

“人是没事，不过吓得不轻。”Clint坐下来。

Wade把资料放到一边，盯着Clint发红的眼眶，“Seriously, are you okay?”

“我是因为Wanda才去的，没想到案子和你有关。”

他对Wanda Maximoff这个名字并不陌生，所以也知道Clint为什么会是这样。“我他妈总有一天要把这群人全部杀了，一个不留。”他恶狠狠地说道。

“你知道是谁在散播消息吗？”

“It has to be that crazy fuck, Ajax.”


	16. Chapter 16

Steve开始严肃地思考他究竟要不要开除Pepper了。

今天早上，他先是收到了Tony发来的一封邮件，里面是加利福尼亚州政府向Stark Industries近几年的订单，更确切地说，是Grant Ward成为参议员的那一年到现在。从表面上来看，这些都是用途广泛的工业原料，Tony在页尾的进行了标注，显然这些都是与核聚变有关的，换言之，九头蛇有可能在私下进行核试验。

他一边因为九头蛇持有核武器的可能性而头疼，同时对Tony的“未卜先知”感到不满。

接着他打开电视，晨间新闻让他更烦闷了。

“加利福尼亚州州长今晨宣布将于下个月一号终止与Stark Industries的合作协议……”Steve不知道Ward此举是相信了他，抑或是本来就想制裁Stark，但下一句更让他大跌眼镜。

“Stark Industries现任CEO，Tony Stark随即宣布协议于今日终止，并在推特上发布言论称州政府正在朝着错误的方向不可挽回地行进……”

他心烦意乱地关掉电视，接着让人叫Pepper过来。

Pepper今天穿了一条银灰色的修身连衣裙，外面罩着一件黑色的西装外套，袖扣是小珍珠拼成的绣球花样式，他前几天在Tony的Instagram上看过，是Dior寄给他的。

“Mr. President?”

Steve已经没有耐心再和她虚与委蛇了，便直接问道：“你跟我解释一下，Stark是怎么知道任何关于Grant Ward的事情的？”

“是关于今天早上的那封邮件吗？我推测他只是在订单中发现了漏洞，才有此一举。”她平静地回答道，但握着文件夹发白的指尖却暴露了她的紧张。

Steve没有反驳她，尽管她的谎言漏洞太过明显。在不知道对方企图的情况下，谁会将州政府的订单和核武器联系在一起？“那好，之前我并没有向Tony透露过我对Bucky案情的安排，他为什么会主动准备好律师团？”

“那恐怕只是一个巧合。”

“Stop lying!”他抬眸看向Pepper，锋利的目光让她难以直视。“他知道Grant Ward是九头蛇，才会刻意调查州政府的订单。他知道Bucky的案子不能再拖了，才会主动给我一个人情。还有很多、很多，我知道你一直在向他传递消息。你从Stark Industries辞职后，我才开始竞选，所以我才敢雇佣你。但是现在看来，是Tony先选中了我，让你辞职，安排在我身边，对吗？”

她沉默着。

“他是从什么时候开始谋划的？嗯？”他问道，“他就是这么利用我达到他的目的？”

“Steve……”Pepper眼眶发红，“你知道，我们从来没有这么想……”

“你们。”Steve看着她，眼里满是失望，“你和他一起计划的吧？你知道，我曾经真的把你们当作朋友。”

“我……”

“你被解雇了。”他说道，语气强硬，没有给她回旋的余地，“让Tony Stark现在过来一趟。”

Pepper走出去的时候还是忍不住掉了眼泪。走廊上其他人纷纷侧目，谁不知道她是总统最信任的人之一，竟然也会有这一天。

Sacramento, California

Daisy正坐在电视机前吃早饭。她早上例行的活动是先在后院的泳池里做一个小时的有氧，然后像现在这样——她脸上敷着厚厚一层面膜，长发被裹在毛巾里，一身真丝的浴袍，面前摆着可供她选择的早饭几乎是一场小型自助餐。虽然被CIA剔除了外勤特工的资格，她现在几乎只做和计算机科学有关的东西，而且薪水骤降，但是这样的生活——怎么看都是划算的。

新闻吸引了她的注意力。

州政府怎么突然和Stark Industries杠上了？据她所知，Tony Stark一路资助Steve上台，必定和他立场相同，想要灭掉九头蛇。可是这种情况……应该先从他们有争议的订单下手。

破解数据库的过程花了二十七分钟。她撇了撇嘴，比她预想的还要长，看来Stark的技术比CIA那群人要好上那么一点。

她浏览了历年州政府的订单，但她毕竟不是学化学的，于是她一股脑地将数据发给了Jemma Simmons，CIA的生化学家。

对方很快给了她回音。

“这些订购的原料本身没有问题，都可以被广泛应用于科研和基础建设中，如果硬要说的话，它们也可以是研究核聚变，以及建造所需仪器的重要材料。”

她皱起眉头，这确实非常可疑，但现在还不能下任何定论。

州长Nicolas Davidson是连任的，所以她曾经调查过，他的背景清清白白，是从加州小镇考进UCLA的，他的政治生涯中也没有接触过能和九头蛇扯上关系的人。除了她的丈夫之外，另一位参议员是一名叫做Cassidy Jones的女人，她是标准中上层社会出身的白人女性，丈夫是石油公司的老板。这一类人或许有他们的问题，但要说和纳粹有关系，是几乎不可能的。

Daisy翻开她原来收集的关于州长的资料，又从档案库里调出Cassidy Jones的，交叉比对之下，她发现在许多照片中都出现了同一个男人的背影、侧面、或是隐匿在人群中，却从来没有正脸，但她却觉得十分眼熟。

凭着印象，她打开手机浏览着相册里的照片。在其中一张找到了他，她还记得，那是她和Ward刚刚订婚的时候，他们来到一家高尔夫俱乐部，碰巧遇到了Ward口中他的贵人和导师，政治家、商人John Garett。Ward说是因为他的启发，他才走上政治的道路。

她用自己编写的人脸比对程序进行了对比，结果是93.33%的几率他们是同一个人。这样的照片下得出这个结果，Daisy明白这就是一个肯定的答案。她心里升起不详的预感，却安慰自己或许只是巧合。她开始浏览John Garett的资料。

“曾任CIA国际危机处平民顾问，因事故解除职务。”

她想要点开详情，却弹出一个“ACCESS DENIED”的窗口。她皱起眉，重新输入了自己的安全码，这次的提示却是“Access Denied, Security Clearance Level Required: Level 8”。

她只有六级，但这并不妨碍她出色的黑客技术。

随着绿色的“Access Granted”字样弹出，她还没来得及为自己的成功沾沾自喜，报告上的内容就让她摒住了呼吸。

“离职原因：心理评估不达标。”

她明白这有很多种原因，大部分特工因此离职是因为PTSD等其他心理疾病，或是严重的暴力倾向、情绪管理问题、反社会型人格……但是John Garett的医疗记录中并没有关于心理疾病的，而且他是不出外勤的顾问。

她先直接滑倒了结论，那里却只有不通过三个字，不得不让她静下心来阅读整篇问卷。

其中一句吸引了她的注意。

“人性是我们向前的绊脚石，出于对人类这个群体的利益，应该被消除。”

标准的法西斯主义。而且这句话还很眼熟，她觉得仿佛在哪里见过，所以她干脆又黑进了二战时期的数据库，找到了关于九头蛇的记载。翻翻找找过去了几个小时，她终于找到了那段类似的话。

“Humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom and must be subjugated for its own good.”

她背后发寒。

于是Daisy猛地合上了电脑，把它藏回保险箱里。她不知道该如何处理这些新知识，更不敢面对自己深爱的丈夫可能是纳粹党一员这个事实。

此时Steve那一边。

Tony被请进了白宫，他看见一脸阴沉的Steve，倒也没绕圈子，“所以你已经知道了。”

“我以为我们是朋友。”

“我本来没打算和你做朋友，Steve。”他说道，“在所有候选人里，我选中了你是因为我觉得你有能力，也有信念。But, you know, you’re such a nice person.”

“这就是你利用我，利用我们友谊的原因？”Steve看着对方闪躲的目光。

“我从来没这么想。和你成为朋友之后，Pepper早就在你身边了，我就……顺水推舟吧。”Tony解释道，他把双手插在西装口袋里。

“顺水推舟？”Steve半是难以置信，半是无奈地说道，“你觉得当时告诉我，我会生气吗？”

“我怎么知道？你现在就挺生气的。”

“Stark……”Steve被他气到无语凝噎，“那是因为你不信任我。而且，就算是朋友也有不能逾越的界限，你很明显并不尊重这一点。”

“我不信任你就不会选你了，”他抖机灵完才觉得有些不合时宜，“好吧，我的确不相信你。我不相信任何人，除了，或许Pepper。我本来是想自己做的，如果我不是这么的……声名狼藉。我的父母被九头蛇刺杀而死，这样的仇恨，如果有选择，我绝不会假手他人。当然……我知道这些都是理由。”他看着Steve稍稍缓和的表情，“我为自己的行为道歉。我应该相信我的合作伙伴……和朋友。我知道你还没原谅我，但是在这件事结束之前，有任何事需要我帮忙尽管开口。”

Steve揉了揉眉心，“我知道了，现在你可以滚出我的办公室了。”

“下次见，Rogers总统。”Tony挥了挥手，好像Steve还不够心烦似的。


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha藏在Alexander Pierce家的花坛里。

她已经观察了好多天了，而且家里也被装了窃听器，但偏偏这个男人没让她抓到一丝可疑之处。但是今天不同，她看着一个一身黑衣、戴着面具的男人潜入了他的宅邸。而她恰好认识他，冬日战士，在她身上留下了抹不去的伤疤，逼着她一路逃出俄罗斯，也让她不得不和Yelena分开。

她先拍下了照片，然后扶了扶耳麦，里面的对话清晰地传进来：

Pierce：“想喝点牛奶吗？”

……

“那就是不用了。”他合上冰箱门，“你为什么在这里？你比我更知道规则。”

“计划有变。”冬兵冰冷的声音响起。

“据我所知，”Pierce说道，“你刺杀总统的任务失败了。所以你怎么还活着？”

“我说过了，计划有变。”

接着是一阵紧张的沉默。

“计划是什么？”

“替换芯片的任务由我来完成。”

“谁给你的命令？”

“蜂巢。”

接着耳机传来的声音安静了下来，过了几十秒，仿佛是金属和木头敲击的声音响起，然后是Pierce的声音，“你也看见了，它们不在我这。之前的执行者已经拿走了。她应该很快就会找你交接……如果你说的是真话。”

“Cross-fit。”冬兵说道，Natasha猜测这大概是Pierce口中“她”的代号。

声音又归于沉寂，她看着屋内灯光再度亮起，冬兵已经不在房内了。于是她也起身，在四周一阵搜寻后又看见了他的身影。Natasha不远不近地跟在他身后，却觉得方向越来越不对劲，似乎是往白宫走的。想到刚刚Pierce说过他曾经刺杀总统失败，她更是丝毫不敢懈怠。

然而，更让她惊讶的一幕发生了。她跟着他一路翻越重重保卫进了正门，然后走向了Steve的个人区域，那里有一个直接入户的阳台，接着，门口的那名安保人员就这么打开门让他走了进去。九头蛇已经渗入到这个地方了吗？她藏在影子里，慢慢地挪向门口，在那人反应过来之前就用枪柄敲晕了他，再将人靠在侧面的墙上，伪装出仍然站立的模样。

她一进门，枪口对准了背对着他的Bucky，“Don’t move.”

他刚打开冰箱准备找点什么吃的，却横生变故。Bucky原以为是九头蛇的人，举高双手，转过来，看到的却是他曾经的目标黑寡妇——除了她现在穿着一身CIA的制服。

“Romanoff，你得听我解释。”他说着用手肘合上了冰箱门。

“你是九头蛇的刺客，没什么好解释的。”她说着就准备扣动扳机。

“现在不是了！听着，我被他们洗脑，忘记了我的过去。但是现在……”

Natasha冷冷地打断他，“我听见了你和Alexander Pierce的对话，我不管你在耍什么花招，今天你别想从我手下逃走。”

“发生了什么？”此时Steve从楼上走了下来。

“总统先生，”Natasha抢先开口，“为了您的安全考虑，您最好现在呼叫卫队并且转移到更安全的地方。”

Steve见过她的照片：“Agent Romanoff——”

“没关系，我会保证您不会受到任何伤害。”

“Romanoff，”Steve重申道，“你真的误会了。”

她看到Steve脸上不似玩笑、也毫无惊慌之色的表情，才慢慢放下了枪。此时，身后又响起另一道男声：“幸好来得及，你还没有杀了总统的未婚夫。”

她转身，看见Clint站在那里。

“这么重要的信息，你从来没有想过要告诉我？”她看着Clint更是气不打一处来。

“的确是重要的情报，但这也是Steve的隐私……”Clint辩解道。

“是我事先让人调查了Pierce，得到了这些情报，蜂巢、Cross-fit、芯片，本来准备今晚之后再通知你们，没想到让你误会了。”Steve说道。

Natasha显然没想到总统会先和她道歉，“不，总统先生，今晚是我莽撞了。”

他看了一眼Clint，对她说道：“你和Clint一起，就叫我Steve吧。”

她没反驳，只是看向Bucky：“这还没完，你仍然在我肚子上开了一枪。”

他叹了口气，诚挚地道歉，“对不起。”接着过了几秒，又说道，“但是你捅了我，不止一刀。”

“但是你夏天不会在海滩上穿着比基尼吧？”Natasha反问道，接着端详着他面具下精致的五官，“还是说我猜中了？”

Steve觉得他应该有一点生气才对，毕竟之前Bucky做的事不受他的控制，现在还要受人责问，但Natasha的恶趣味又偏偏让人觉得好笑。他在脑海里幻想了一秒Bucky穿比基尼的样子，只有一秒。

然后Clint拉着Natasha迅速地离开了。

第一版修正法案在人们群情激昂的讨伐下开始了投票。结果也丝毫没有意外——它没有被通过。

Peggy Carter被调进了白宫，做联邦政府公关团队的经理。

她敲了敲门，然后推门走了进去，看见Steve正坐在办公桌后翻阅着什么文件。

“总统先生。”她走过去，和他握手。

“Ms. Carter，请坐。”

她坐在Steve对面，两人也有超过一年没见过面了。她不等尴尬的沉默蔓延开，就先谈起了工作：“这是这次投票中所有投赞成票的议员。”

Steve接过那份名单。

她继续讲解道：“总共有大约5%的人投了赞成票。您让我特别留意的，Mr. Ward，却是持反对意见。但是值得注意的是，纽约州有一半以上的议员投了赞成票，比起全体中5%这个数字，差的太多了。”

“你说的没错。”他眉头紧锁，“我会让人调查的。”

Peggy点了点头，又拿出一沓装订好的文件，“关于反恐怖主义法……我按照您的意思写了一份修正草案。但是……”

听出她声音里的疑虑，Steve才从纸张里抬起头：“怎么了？”

“如果要这么做，那就等于向公众公开承认了情报组织的存在。”

“他们早就知道了，电影、文学里处处都有。”

“这很危险。”Peggy说道，“这份草案合法化了情报组织利用非法手段取得的证据，让这些黑客得来的网络数据、非法录音成为定性恐怖主义的证据……他们会认为这是侵犯隐私。”

“国际法庭上一直是这么做的。”Steve放下手里的东西，耐心解释，“我明白你的顾虑。但直到我坐上这个位置，我才明白，自由和隐私从来都不是绝对的。这里还有一个附加条件，你享受的自由和隐私，不能危害到别人的权利。许多人认为将这些东西保密，是为了保护人民。但这不是保护，是恐惧。因为曝光代表着，无论是想让公众看见的、不想让他们看见的，都会公诸于世。他们害怕这样会失去政权。”

“你不害怕吗？”

“我更害怕世界会落入九头蛇之手。”

Peggy看着那个她无比熟悉的侧颜，“我知道了。”

Manhattan, Loki的公寓内

Loki抱着Thor的电脑，看着那上面Steve传过来的名单。

“她为什么要这么做？”

“我也在想，”Loki看向窗外，“如果九头蛇想要利用这个机会，支持率绝对不是现在这个样子。他们一定是考虑过了，的确如果通过，对于他们来说犹如雪中送炭。但是这样碰巧送上门的礼物，九头蛇不敢要，所以它不会通过。对于总统而言，如果九头蛇大胆接了，他将一次性拿到全员名单，如果不接，他就是被骂上几天。”

Thor向后陷进沙发靠背里，“如果Hela真的为他们办事，她不应该去做这种不合逻辑的事情。”

“除非他们已经没有直接联系了，但是她还想卖他们一个人情？”

“有可能……但是，如果真的是他们扶持Hela上位，一定想要在她身上得到什么，如果是利用她的势力，他们的合作必然没有终止。但现在看来……”Thor怎么也猜不透他这个姐姐的心思。

“You wanna take a trip down the memory lane?”Loki笑道，眼里却有几分惆怅。

“你是说……”

“我们得从母亲的死开始查起。”


	18. Chapter 18

几周后。

“Let’s go over it one last time.”

Loki坐在沙发上，客厅里一片狼藉。满地散着报纸、病例、文件，还有数不清的照片。他眼前是一张巨大的白板，Thor站在旁边，手里拿着马克笔。

“父亲第一次去医院检查是2008年的六月。”他从那一堆凌乱的废纸中奇迹般地拿出几张病历单，“直到2009年三月，总共四次，都是什么也没有检查出来。直到四月初，才被确诊为肺癌。当时的诊断是早期，但是他却在两个月后就过世了。老人身上癌症的发展是极其缓慢的，这是一个疑点，但重点在这里——死亡原因是肾脏衰竭，根据他确诊入院后的记录，癌细胞并没有转移，而且他从来没有其他与肾脏相关的疾病史。”

“你是什么时候发现的？”

“我走之前，可能……一周左右吧。”

“幸好你还在医学院待了一年。”Loki叹了口气。

Thor无视了他带着嘲讽的感叹，“而且那个时候我们都不在纽约，只有Hela在他身边。”

现在知道Hela居心不轨，Loki才觉得可疑。当时是Hela告诉他，他喜欢的乐团在欧洲巡演，而摩托赛车手Thor刚好就在赛场出了意外，被迫在费城的医院里躺了几天。

“我认为是铬中毒。高剂量摄入铬能够导致肺部及呼吸道癌变，以及肾脏衰竭。”

“我查过了几乎是所有有资格为Hela办私事的人，没有可疑的地方。”

“所有经手过的医生不是离职就是已经死了。”Thor接着说道，“但是还有一个人，他现在在蒙特利尔。”

Loki看着白板上那个中年男人的照片，“你买机票了吗？”

“星期五中午。”

他点点头，鼓励Thor继续往下说。

“当我们回来的时候，尸体已经被火化了。甚至连葬礼的细节Hela都计划好了。”Thor捏紧了手里的笔杆，“母亲死在五月。前苏联的子弹，无法追踪，现在我们知道这是九头蛇，而不是黑帮争斗。但这件事……如果Hela已经逼迫父亲修改遗嘱，并且向他下毒，那么她没有理由再向母亲下手。”他在事件旁边打了一个问号，“我找了一点关系，筛查了当时这个街区所有的监控，还有网络上的影像资料，都没有找到可疑人员。”

“九头蛇不会这么轻易让我们发现的。”Loki托着下巴，“不然也不可能从二战后隐藏到现在了。”

“这是Skurge偷出来的，Odin原本的遗嘱。”他从公文包里翻出来，递给Loki。

企业成立初期，Odin持有70%的股份，地位无法撼动。他的这一份遗嘱中将40%留给Thor，并任命他为新的CEO。Hela和Loki各15%，市中心的两座写字楼以及全球各地共三十六处房产及地产，除了他们一家住着的归Frigga，企业所在的写字楼归Thor，其余分割完三人基本是平分的。关于Asgard这个巨大的地下帝国，他留有亲笔信交给Thor，但现在无法证实。而后来的结果他们都清楚，Thor持有50%，Loki持有20%，后来二人先后将一部分送给Valkyrie，支持她的地位。Hela被排除在外，但是拥有了Asgard的实际掌控权。

Loki浏览完，又抬头看向白板。“现在情况并不理想，除了我们真的知道是她做的，没有任何证据。只有那个医生，可能会是关键。”

“我也是这么想的。”

此时，门口响起一阵急促的敲门声。

二人顿时安静下来，Thor走过去，一拉开门却是Sif，她穿着一件有些松垮的黑色长裙，金发被编成一条长长的鱼骨辫。她盯着Thor看了两秒，“你知道，如果再给我一次机会，我还会那么做的。”

“什么？”

“揍你。”她冷冷地说，“你让不让我进去？”

Thor侧过身放她进来，才后知后觉地问道：“你没被跟踪吧？”

“放心。我也是在Hela那里混过两年的。”

“Sif，好久不见。”Loki站起来，向她伸出手。

她握了握他的手，坐在对面，“我知道你想问什么。Hela之前叫我过去……是问了你们俩的关系。”

Loki的动作凝滞了一下。

“我没说什么。我很早就看出Hela心思不正。当然，做黑帮不可能是什么正人君子，但是她给我一种希特勒的感觉。所以我离开了，她也没有为难我。说真的，做自由设计师比黑帮好多了。”她叹了口气，看向Thor，“她先问我们俩为什么分手，所以我说你出轨了。”

“你不能平白损人清誉——”

“精神出轨也是出轨。”Sif说道，“当然我没这么说。她问我对方是谁，我告诉她是Jane Foster。”

“你疯了吗？”Thor觉得又气又好笑。

“理论上来说，这是一个查不出错的答案。你亲了她。”

“她亲了我！这两者之间有很大的区别！况且我立刻就推开了她！”

“随你怎么说。我还告诉她我看见了，而且我也不在乎对方到底是谁，和我约会的是你，不是那个女人。”

Thor无法反驳她，转头看到Loki努力憋笑的样子，心里更窝火了。

“然后她又问我，当年到底是什么事情，让你们俩冷战了很久，我就说我不知道。当然我也的确不知道，只是有个猜测罢了。”

“那是什么？”Thor问道，然后递给Sif一杯咖啡。

Loki看了一眼她手里的马克杯，然后将视线对上Thor的眼睛。后者有些无奈地走向厨房，拉开冰箱，拿出一块巧克力蛋糕给他。

Sif在旁边目睹完这一过程，张口说道：“我认为你们在做爱。”

Thor走过来的时候踢到了茶几。

Loki处变不惊地一小口、一小口地吃着他的甜食，“你不应该问的，哥哥。”

Montreal

Thor和Loki走进门，留下外面几人守住房子。

他们走进去，屋内极其整洁，此时的魁北克刚刚走出冬季，却连刚进门鞋柜附近的地板都是一尘不染，丝毫不见水渍。一个须发花白的男人坐在沙发上，双眼空洞地望着前方的电视屏幕。

“我知道你们会来的，过去了这么多年，我一直在等你们。”

“Doctor Dalton，”Thor走过来，坐在他对面，“既然如此，那你一定知道我们想问什么。”

他苍白的嘴唇嗫嚅了几下。“或许你不会相信，但这件事不是Ms. Odinson授意的。当时来找我的是一个年轻男人，他没有透露姓名，我只知道他的制服上有一个骷髅形状的标记。我并没有优渥的家境和幸福的家庭，那时我的母亲赌债缠身，尽管医生是一份薪水可观的工作，仍然是杯水车薪。他们开出了一千万现金，让我用铬金属毒杀Odin，但我仍然心有疑虑。”

他停下来揉了揉自己左边的胳膊。他头顶布满了细密的汗珠，脸色苍白得有些不正常。Thor将这一切看在眼里，向身边的Loki递过一个眼神。

“于是他们绑架了我的前妻，我不得不做。当然，在这件事之后，她也和我离婚了。我搬去了加拿大，以为可以开始一段新的生活。但是我错了。我杀了人，这个事实让我难以再过上正常的生活，我无法原谅自己。我也知道总有一天，你们会找到我。我可能难逃一死。”

Dalton话音刚落，Loki便微笑着站起身，开始鼓掌。他面带惋惜地说道：“太精彩了，我差一点就要相信了。”他说着信步走到他的身后，“你不去做编剧真是可惜了，或者说，Hela不做编剧太可惜了。”接着一把闪着寒光的匕首便放在了他的脖颈上。“我知道，他们给你下了毒，只要你骗过了我们，就有解药，是吗？”

对方没有回答。

“你觉得可能吗？我狠心的姐姐会让你痛苦地死于毒药，孤单地挣扎几个小时，再狰狞地死去。”他不屑地笑道，“当然，你杀了Odin，我也不会让你活。不过，我给你一个选择，如果你说实话，我会给你一个痛快。如果你不识抬举……我不仅不会解了Hela的毒药，还会一刀一刀、慢慢地折磨你，直到你毒发身亡。”

男人重重地吞咽了一下。

“想好了吗？”

他点了点头。

Loki满意地笑了一下，“现在开始，用完整的句子回答我的问题。”

“你是否用铬金属毒杀了Odin？”

“是的。”

“是谁指使你这么做的？”

“Hela，Hela Odinson。”

“她给了你什么报酬？通过何种方式？”

“一千万美金，打到了我American Express的账户上。”

Thor听到之后，立刻向在外守候的人发了消息查证。“确实有入账记录。”

“今天Hela是否来找过你？”

“是的。”

“她是否给你注射了毒药？”

“是、是的，是甲基碘。”

Loki看着Thor按下录音装置上的按键，移开了他脖子上的匕首，接着从外套的口袋里拿出一把装着消音器的手枪，对着他的后脑勺，干脆利落地开了一枪。

Thor看着他熟练的动作，有一瞬间的晃神。

“Clean up.”Loki对着耳麦说道，然后二人一同走了出去，坐进了那辆全黑的凯迪拉克。他看着有些不在状态的Thor：“才发现我不是个好人？有些晚了。”

“不……”

“如果走庭审，他过个十年就被放出来了。”Loki说道，“Odin不值得我这么做，但是我也知道母亲是真的爱他。”

Thor叹了口气，“我一直都知道，说到底，我们是不一样的人。我没办法改变你，但是也不想改变你。”

过了许久，Loki才问道：“你不想吗？”

“你身上有很多我并不完全赞同的地方……”他回答道，“But I wouldn’t be in love you if you were any different.”

他在黑夜的掩护下看向他的侧脸。


	19. Chapter 19

“你确定是这里吗？”

Natasha停下了那辆沙地摩托，低头看了一眼怀里的平板，“错不了。”

二人翻身下来，她从包裹里拿出金属探测仪，没走几步，仪器便发出了刺耳的报警声。

他们登上那座小沙丘，Clint蹲下身，在顶端伸手向黄沙下探区，果然碰到了一层金属表面。他将表层的沙子扒开，提着金属环拉开了盖子，向下一望，是深不见底的漆黑。

他和Natasha对视一眼，说道：“我先下去吧。”

顺着圆柱形通道墙壁上的梯子缓缓向下，不知过了多久，Clint终于再次踏在了坚实的混凝土上。他手里举着枪支和手电筒，警觉地从暗影里一步步挪出去，在房间里仔细地检查了一遍，确认安全之后，他才向通道上方的光点喊道：“Clear！”

Natasha爬下来，和他一起将整座基地事无巨细地搜查了一遍，看起来确实是废弃的状态。

就在二人为了又一次无功而返感到一丝失落，准备离开的时候，Natasha突然停住了脚步。她的耳朵在死寂中捕捉到了微弱的风扇声响。

Clint也跟着她停了下来，“怎么了？”

“这里的有些东西或许还能用。”Natasha说道，接着转身走回了机房。她站在主机面前，按下开机键，朝着屏幕吹了一口气，积攒的沙尘被扬进空中，屏幕随即亮起。里面的文件已经被清空了，但是通讯系统仍然是正常运转的。她打开通讯记录，自1950年后就再也没有向外的信号了，但是却保留着接收的记录。九头蛇内部如果遇到重大危险，或是公告，信号都会覆盖所有的基地，这也就是为什么这座地处中东的废弃基地仍然能够收到讯息。按照时间顺序，他们能够发现，最近十年内，大部分的信号来源都在西伯利亚。

Natasha点开细节，那里果然显示出一串坐标。

“看起来有点眼熟……”Clint在她身后说道，“我们在哪里见过？”

二人目光交汇，顿时闪过一道火花。

“Wade Wilson。”他们重叠的声音在空旷的房间里回响。

此时的西伯利亚。

Wade混进基地之后就后悔了。当时他们锁定了两处基地，中东和西伯利亚，他先选择了西伯利亚，于是另外一处自然就交给了Natasha和Clint。但是很显然，他中奖了，这才是还在运作中的基地。此处军械、军队驻扎、训练、信息中心集为一体，占地极广。以他的观察来看，光是这里，就有几百个九头蛇特工，个个都是危险冰冷的杀人机器。

他的确曾经独自一人端掉了超过百人的黑帮，那些人虽然实战能力不弱，但是和九头蛇精心训练出来的特工自然不能相提并论。他毫无胜算，甚至连怎么逃出去都没有头绪。

他站在通讯室的门外，这里离特工所在的区域有一段距离，巡查人员也相对松懈。

里面的对话传进他的耳中。

“我们是要把这个传给新泽西的三号基地吗？”

“我他妈怎么知道，看名单啊。”

“那你看一下。”

“你没有吗？”

“我有啊，可是你的屏幕上打开的就是那份名单，所以快点给老子看一眼。”

“是的，是传给新泽西三号。”男声回答道，“You lazy asshole.”

名单？他心念一动，如果可以拿到这份名单，他们就不需要再到处调查锁定可疑区域，然后一座一座地排查了，而可以等到障碍扫除，军方直接按照名单清剿。

他转身向门内望了一眼，果然只有刚刚对话的那两个男人。于是他坐在门外，等到其中一个人起身离开，接着小心翼翼地沿着墙边溜进去，站到那人背后。没等男人发现，便一记手刀击晕了他。接着从胸前的口袋里拿出一个读取器，信息将会直接传回终端，根据他的设置，就是Clint带着的电脑。

Wade拿出身上的通讯器。

信号连通之后，响起的却是Natasha的声音：“Wilson，你现在必须马上撤退。西伯利亚的基地仍然在正常运转。”

“太迟了。”Wade说道，“我现在正在拷贝他们主机上的资料，会实时传送到小鸟的电脑上。”

此时二人已经回到了附近的安全屋内，Clint打开电脑，果然看到正在接收文件的提示。

“看到了，”Natasha回答道，“一旦传输完成，你就找机会逃出来。”

“当然，Romanoff，我现在还不想死。”他说完这句话，一抬头，就看到刚刚离开的男人站在另一端，正准备呼救。

Wade看着他，叹了口气：“你知道吗，我真的希望你在厕所待久一点，这样我就不用杀了你了。”他从腰带里抽出一把小刀，向前一掷，正中他的额前。他冷静地看着对方额前蜿蜒而下的鲜血、逐渐涣散的瞳孔，接着砰的一声倒在地上。接着走上前，将小刀拔了下来。“实在是对不起，但是现在不能浪费武器。”

他回到屏幕前，看了一眼数字，13%，预计剩余完成时间26分钟。

进度条每往前走一个百分点，都仿佛过去了一个世纪。Wade紧盯着门口，突然远处响起一阵脚步声，仔细辨别可以发现应当有三个人，一人走在前面，其余两人在较远的地方跟着他。他从操控台前撤下来，贴着大门口的墙壁，等到那名特工的枪口先探进了房间，他一把抓住对方的枪管将他拖进来，背后一刀插进他的颈后。没有丝毫停顿，从背后的枪套中抽出一柄，两发子弹解决了跟上来的两人。

通讯器内传来两道枪响，就连Clint也愣了一下，“Wade？”

“别担心，小鸟。”Wade压低声音，“我现在还活得好好的。只不过……我觉得他们应该是派来了一整队特工。”

“拔掉传送器，这些已经对我们很有帮助了——”

Wade打断了他，“不行，和那些都没关系了，就算我现在想逃，也不可能全身而退了。”

他说完这句话，频道里沉默了几十秒，接着Clint只能听见一阵仿佛不会停止的枪响和金属碰撞的声音。屏幕上的数字一点点攀升，通讯器内归于一片沉寂的时候，它停在了97%。

98%，99%，100%。

“Wade？”

过了半晌，另一端才传来他的声音：“我觉得我可能出不去了。”

“你他妈说什么呢？”Clint喊道。

Wade低下头，看着自己左下腹的弹孔，九头蛇特制的子弹穿透了他的防弹服，鲜红色疯狂地在他的衣服上涌动起来。他伸出手一抹，满手的血液，滴滴答答地从指尖落下去。他看着满地的尸体，但这只是三十个分队中的一队。他喘着气，肾上腺素或许在战斗中给他带来了更好的表现，但此时却加速了他失血的过程。“我出不去了。”他说道，“所以我要炸了这个基地。”

他极其镇定地撕掉了袖子上的布料，用力的压住伤口，扎紧布条。

此时Clint的声音从听筒传出来：“Wade，听着，我会让Fury找人来救你……”

“不用白费力气了，谁来都是送死。”他说道，接着向地下室走去。

这一路上倒是出奇地顺利，没有遇到守卫和巡逻人员，更没有突然出现的特工。到了能源室，他趁对方不备，结果了守门的特工，又用他们的生物信息解开了锁。Wade很快找到了自毁程序，正准备启动，左腿上却传来一阵剧痛，他抽出手枪，一转身，子弹便穿过了身后男人的咽喉。

他按下按钮，屏幕上却显示需要认证。他转头看着地上那个半死不活的特工，艰难地走过去，拖着他到操控台前，用他的信息成功启动了程序。

“不可逆自毁程序启动，倒计时：9：59。”

“Wade！还有十分钟，来得及！”Clint的声音再度响起。

他也不是优柔寡断之人，就算此时逃生的机会渺茫，也应该一试。“我可不敢保证。”他说道，一步步艰难地向楼梯走去。

Natasha坐在Clint旁边，他放下电话，对着通讯器说道：“你听好，Fury联系了最近的特工，距离你的坐标，直升机只需要三十分钟，已经出发了。只要你撑住——”

Wade拖着一身的伤口，他能感觉到自己每走一步，靴子底下踩着的都是自己粘稠的血液。疼痛淹没了他，只剩下麻木。或许是其他人也忙着逃命，他一路跌跌撞撞地走到门口，大门敞开，风雪倒灌进来，但寒冷也无法让他清醒。他跪倒在地上，只能一点点向前爬。

“我觉得我可能要死了，这次是认真的。”

“Wade, talk to us.”Natasha的声音动听又温柔，他却觉得好像一首催眠曲。

“我在想，Vanessa死之前看到了什么？因为我能看得到她。”他对着通讯器说道，“小鸟，我不记得了，你见过她吗？”

“你在说什么废话，”Clint骂道，“她是你的妻子。”

“对，我的妻子。我有没有和你说过，我是在一家脱衣舞俱乐部遇到的她，她真是，神赐的艺术品。但是如果我知道最后她会因为我而死，我就不会买她一夜了。我会……亲手杀了那些曾经虐待过她的人。你觉得……她会原谅我吗？”

“原谅你什么？Wade，她不怪你。”

“我也不知道……你知道，我曾经想过，是不是我死了，我们还能在地狱里重逢，我要做的第一件事绝对是和她做……”

Clint原本还沉浸在悲伤里，此时又烟消云散，他不知道为什么Wade在这种时刻还可以想这些限制级的东西。“好了，我不需要知道。”

“但是她是不会下地狱的，对吧，只有我……”

“你不是天主教徒，Wade。”

“替我向Peter道歉。”他说道，“算了……最好还是让他继续恨我。这样我死了也没关系。”

接着是巨大爆炸声。

“Wade？”随着听筒内的声音渐渐归于沉寂，Natasha尝试着叫他的名字，“Wade！”

却没有回响。


	20. Chapter 20

三个月后。

“我能出去了吗？”Wade手里抱着一碗麦片粥，“说真的，让我在床上再多躺一天，我作为全美最强雇佣兵的招牌就要砸在你手里了。”

眼前的医生极其冷静地看了他一眼：“你现在还不能走路，全美最强雇佣兵先生。而且Fury局长特别吩咐了，不能放你出去做复健。”接着转身走了出去。

Wade在他身后喊道：“人类发明出轮椅是有原因的！”可惜那个穿着白大褂的身影没有丝毫停顿。

他百无聊赖，将目光转向了电视。

“今日，第二版反恐怖主义法修正案正式通过，将于九月一日正式生效……”

效率还挺高的。Wade想道，今天是八月二十七号了，他错过了Peter的生日。

被锁在军方的医院里，切断了所有和外界的联系方式，如果不是Clint时不时来看他，他真的有考虑过逃跑。

这三个月间，他们并没有对名单上的基地展开攻势，只是密切监察。最近几个星期，他们开始撤离了——与其说是撤离，不若说是九头蛇在集结武力。从第二版修正法案被提出的时候，他就能感觉到，对方明显在加快进度。在他炸掉西伯利亚基地的时候，九头蛇就已经有所察觉了。

对于他们来说，那是一次沉重的打击。

“斯塔克工业最新的天空母舰终于亮相，相比于军方现在持有的做了诸多改进，由铀235的聚变核燃料改为新型冷聚变方舟反应堆，这是核物理学一次伟大的跃进，成为现有科技中最高效的能量供给……目前这艘天空母舰的归属尚未可知，并没有有效证据表明美国军方已与SI签署协议……”

他有些想笑，这是在逼对方动手。

此时，他病房的门被人推开了。

“啊，Clint，自从我受伤之后你对我特别温柔特别贴心……”

“Fuck off.”对方不耐烦地打断了他接下来更出格的话。

“我知道了，”Wade叹了口气，故作姿态地说道，“你觉得我死不了了，所以开始不耐烦了是吧，我没想到你是这样薄情寡信的小鸟……”

Clint冷漠地摇了摇头：“你省省吧。我是不会让他们放你出去的。”

“你太绝情了。”

他忽视了Wade的抱怨，将一沓资料放在他的被子上。“你的记录已经清干净了。”

Wade拿起来随手翻了翻，“有没有都一样。”

Peter觉得他的生活实在是太无聊了。自从收到了MIT的录取通知书，他就彻底放了假，但是因为局势，又偏偏不能出门，走到哪里都一大堆人前前后后的跟着，还不如待在家里。他上一次出门是一个多月前的毕业舞会，他原本不想去，直到MJ成为了他的舞伴。

或许是气氛使然，或许是他们之间真的有那么一瞬间的火花，一个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，他几乎觉得自己喜欢上她了。但是在这之后，他们又偏偏没有再提起。

就连生日他也没能出门，Ned和MJ策划了好长时间，却只能放弃。只有Steve和Bucky给他过生日，倒不是说这有什么不好，毕竟他还挺喜欢Bucky的，除了他看上去就是曾经在学校非常受欢迎的那类人。

他很久没有听到过Wade Wilson的消息了，他不敢问Steve，也不敢去问Clint，刚开始的时候，他还给Wade原来的号码发过很多信息，后来就也不去尝试了。看来他只能努力向前看了。

Peter百无聊赖地躺在沙发上，电视上放着什么新上的电视剧，但是他的目光却盯紧了手机屏幕。

直到Steve推开门进来，“Hey，Pete，我们能征用一下这里么？”

他从沙发上弹起来，“好吧。”然后才看到Steve身后的Tony朝他走了过来，“恭喜你进入MIT。”

Peter握住他的手：“Mr. Stark，谢谢你写的推荐信。”

“也不是什么人都能让我写信的，”他眨了眨眼，“如果不是你很聪明，就算是Steve的儿子，我也不会答应的。”

Peter被夸得有些不好意思，低头看到了Tony食指上的戒指，眼睛亮了起来，“这是不是……”

“MIT工程师的戒指。”他微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“四年后你也会有的。”

看着男孩儿离开，Steve才问道，“都准备好了吧？”

“你给Rhodey的命令已经交到他手上了，天空母舰现在停在科罗拉多的基地里。”Tony说道，“你放心，没有别人经手，我自己开过去的。”

“你说什么？”

“我自己开过去的。”

“你还能开航母？”

“我设计的，为什么开不起来？”Tony挑眉，“这个世界上还没有我玩不转的机器。”

Steve看着他自信的神色，“我总觉得不太安全。”

“现在它完完整整地待在基地里，放心好了。”

“现在只等他们动手了。”

入夜。

Bucky从浴室里走出来。自从Daisy破解了Pierce家的电脑，他们得知九头蛇是要替换航母芯片以夺得控制权，虽然此举的目的尚不清楚，但这样的军事力量能够带来的摧毁是不可想象的，他就恢复了训练，因为现在的情形，只有他能够承担起换下芯片的任务。

Steve坐到他旁边，将一个盒子交给他。打开盖子，里面是他原本被损坏的外骨骼制服和三枚芯片。

“我还是觉得换别人执行这个任务比较好。”

“还有谁？”他擦了擦头发，压低声音，“我是说，Wilson还在医院躺着。”

Steve叹了口气，“的确，他原本是最好的选择。”

“你不用担心，我知道Cross-fit，Ruby Hale，她的确很强，但我比别人都了解她。”

Steve盯着前方的地面看了两秒，才转过头盯着他绿色的眼眸，“说实话，我很害怕。”他的喉结滚动了一下，“我害怕再次失去你。”

“你不会的。”他握住Steve的手。

但他自己心里也没底。

Loki捧着电脑走到正在做饭的Thor旁边，“这个你必须看一眼。”

金发男人停下来，关掉了排气扇，目光转向电脑屏幕。

“我调到了Hela早期的银行记录，”Loki说道，“有同一个账户一直在给她转入巨额资金，加起来总有四五百万。”

“你查到是什么人了么？”

“当然，虽然他们用一个个空壳公司包装得很好，但是最后都指向了一个女人——Karen Lipman。”他看向Thor，“乍一听这个名字的确并不熟悉，但其实这是她结婚前的名字。现在是Karen……Pierce。”

Thor立刻有了判断，“她是Alexander Pierce的妻子？”

“没错。”Loki平静的表情却藏不住眼里的光，“我们终于抓到她的把柄了。”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含非自愿性行为，触发警告。

Daisy已经下定了决心。

这段时间来，她已经搜集了足够的证据，证明John Garett是如何通过各种非法手段将Grant Ward送上这个位置，无论是贿赂、威胁，还是直接把他的竞争者送进医院——尽管他和九头蛇之间的关系无法证实，但她明白，这样替他开脱只不过是自欺欺人。

她和Ward相恋三年，结婚也有一年半了。所以她依然没有把证据发给CIA，她想给他最后一个机会。

她决定要向他摊牌了。

傍晚，家门被推开，Ward走进来，她从沙发上站起来走到他身边，他低下头亲吻她，然后露出一个微笑，仿佛一天的疲惫都在她唇齿间化为乌有。她心里升起一丝犹豫。

他没有放过她脸上不自然的表情，“怎么了？”

“还记得John Garett吗？”她深吸一口气，问道。

“当然。”

“他是九头蛇的人，对吧？”

Ward依旧面上波澜不惊，露出茫然的神色：“九头蛇是什么？”

“别装傻了，”她飞快地打断他，“他是九头蛇特工，招募了你，然后又将你送进加州政府以扩大他们的势力。”她看着他慢慢阴沉下来的眼眸，“我知道，那年你最有力的竞争对手，Christine Warton，她的车祸并不是一场意外，对吧？是他替你精心安排的——”

Ward摇了摇头，“Skye，我觉得你误解了。”

不知道为什么，她突然觉得眼前这个曾经对她温柔深情的男人十分危险。

他伸出手抬起她的下巴，“我觉得你没看清楚现在的状况。或者我是不是应该叫你，Agent Johnson？”

她惊恐地睁大双眼。

“其实我早就知道了，在我第一次见到你的时候就知道了。你是CIA的Daisy Johnson，而不是加州大学的博士生Skye Johnson。但是这些都不重要，而且我知道在我们结婚之后，你在CIA几乎是半离职的状态。你知道，如果你不捅破这层窗户纸，我愿意永远陪你活在谎言里，因为我爱你。”

“你是一个纳粹分子。”

他看着Daisy浅褐色的眼里慢慢覆上一层水雾。“你也对我撒谎了。但是我可以原谅你。”

“这不一样！”她打掉Ward捏着她下巴的手，“你们想要杀掉二百万人，毁掉整个世界秩序！”

他脸上突然露出受伤的表情，叹了口气，“我们是在拯救这个破碎的世界。”

她转过头，眼泪藏在他看不见的那一侧。

“我猜你已经把证据发给你那些CIA的同事了吧？”他又问道。

“不，”她试图稳住自己颤抖的呼吸，“我没有。Ward……如果你现在收手，我什么也不会说。求你了，停下吧。”Daisy看进他的眼里，那里或许有痛苦、挣扎、对她仍然存留的爱意，但他没有动摇。她放开他的手，绝望地闭上眼。“我明白了。”

“不，你不明白，Skye，你不知道我有多爱你。”

“如果你真的爱我，你就会知道我是个什么样的人。你就会知道，走到现在这一步，无论如何，我也不可能再和你在一起。”

“Skye？”她没有回答，Ward渐渐明白此时已经没有转圜地余地，他或许是策划这场二百万人恐怖袭击的决策人之一，但是Skye于他而言是生命里不可多得的光亮。“你得明白我不能放弃这项事业。我不能因为你而放弃全人类。”

Daisy难以置信地看着他：“你疯了。”

“或许吧。”他从西装口袋里拿出一个遥控器，Daisy迅速地意识到了那是什么，接着冲上去和他争夺起那个黑色的小方块。但是她已经不做外勤特工好一段时间了，Ward却为这次的事件训练了很长时间。所以她很快就被制服了。她的双手手腕被他用一只手握住，压在头顶。

“等我们赢了，你别无选择，只能留在我身边。”他说着按下了遥控器，整座府邸的门窗全部被降下来的金属覆盖住，俨然一座堡垒。

“或许你可以一直把我关在这里，但是Ward，我永远不会属于你。”

“如果你敢自杀，”他俯下身，在她耳边说道，“我会杀了所有你在乎的人。Simmons，Fitz，Coulson——一个也不留。”似乎是她脸上的痛苦和厌恶刺痛了他，Ward慢慢地放开了禁锢住她的手。

Daisy扬手就是一巴掌。

他却对女特工毫不留情的力度毫无反应，却伸手抚过她的长发，“我从来没有得到过任何一个人，所以我猜尽管是把你锁在这里，也够了。毕竟我们还有一生。”

她冷笑道：“你真的以为你们能赢吗？”

“你很快就能知道了。”他抓住Daisy裙子的下摆，猛地向下一扯，脆弱的布料崩裂开来，她小麦色的肌肤细腻又光滑。

身下的地板冰凉坚硬，硌得她肩胛骨生疼。他的皮肤散发着火热的温度，可是她曾经多么渴望贪恋这样的触碰，此时她就有多么抗拒。她咬紧下唇，直到唇上溢出血珠，让她尝到满嘴的血腥气。她长长的指甲嵌进对方的背肌里，留下凌乱的血痕。

Avery Pierce是一名CIA的工程师。

人人都知道她的生活似乎比别人更容易，倒不是说她的能力不行，她是货真价实的常春藤电子工程毕业，但分到她手上的任务总是……倒不是简单，是更安全。没有任何被追踪、仇杀，或是遇到危险的可能性。当然这也无可厚非，她的父亲是九级特工Alexander Pierce，是局长Nick Fury的左膀右臂，他想要保护自己的女儿是再正常不过了。

除开这些，她还是有一副维密超模的外表。如同水波一般顺滑的金发，白皙的皮肤，还有那双妩媚的蓝灰色眼睛。她明明长了一张娃娃脸，但这样媚态的眼睛却不显得违和，反而有一种稚嫩又自然的性感。

她正坐在电脑前。

几天前，她的父亲交给她一项任务，就是洞察计划的技术测试。按理来说，这样的工作量应该安排一个小组，但是既然只交给了她，必定是有理由的。所以她依然兢兢业业地完成任务。

但就在今天，她却发现了程序中的不同寻常之处。

这其中有一份名单，是被列为重点观察的，足有接近二百万人。一开始她并没有怀疑，但只是粗略的浏览之下，她就在这其中看到了几个她再熟悉不过的名字。

Nick Fury、Sam Wilson，甚至是Tony Stark。

再从这份名单的执行命令来看，她能看到的代码并不是普通的追踪，而是通过卫星追踪锁定目标，继而利用航母的军械将他们击杀。洞察计划原本是为了监控那些可能威胁到社会安全的潜在罪犯和恐怖分子而设计的，可是这样的名单，只有一个原因能让她接受——那就是政变。这是一场史无前例地、利用恐怖袭击进行国际局势洗牌的政变行动。

她当然害怕，但是在这之余，更让她茫然无措地是——她的父亲为什么会交给她这样的任务？究竟是他早就发现这其中有不妥，又不知道可以信任谁，才让她排查，又或者他本身就是这场行动的策划人之一？

Avery更愿意相信是前者，但她也没有把握说这样的话。

因为从小，陪在她身边的只有母亲Karen Pierce。她曾经也是国际公司的CEO，为了她的丈夫和女儿离开了职场。她和父亲的关系一直很疏远。她一直算不上学校里的优等生，比起学习，奢侈品、跑车、追捧她的男生更让她感到满足。她原本是西好莱坞再典型不过的，散发着香奈儿香气的小公主，从十四岁就在母亲的支持下开始演电视剧。直到高中最后一年，Alexander突然开始关心他的学业，用各种非人的高压政策逼着她考上了藤校。

她其实根本不了解他的父亲。她甚至不敢确定他是不是爱自己，又怎么能确定他的为人如何？

她不知道该求助谁，也不敢让Karen知道这件事。

难道直接去白宫？这个念头立刻被她掐断了，这个项目还有多少知情人，她并不清楚。Nick Fury此时不在美国境内，剩下的……她突然想到那张名单上还写着国防部长的名字。天空航母是军方财产，无论如何，他至少能从这个方面来阻止洞察计划。

Avery拷贝了整个程序，将硬盘放在自己的包里。

她站在车库里，看着自己那辆粉红色的劳斯莱斯，陷入了沉思。接着咬咬牙砸开了旁边那辆黑色丰田轿车的窗户，然后打着了火。“对不起，Lincoln，我一定赔你一辆更好的。”

接着开着车冲向了国防部大楼。


	22. Chapter 22

Ward面前恭敬地站着一个年轻男人，他小心翼翼地问道：“所以您认为总统之前的行为，有多少可信？”

他摇了摇头：“或许是50%，Daisy没有将证据递给CIA，我查了她的电脑。所以按理来说，他没有别的渠道得知我的身份，除非他真的是组织内部的人。但我们不能掉以轻心，他没有任何从军从政的家庭背景，走到这一步……如果他不相信Tony Stark，就必定另有其人。”

“那么我们要将他加到名单上吗？”

“先不用了，”Ward回答道，“到时候就算他不是我们的人，面对空荡荡的政府，也只能做我们的傀儡。”他灭掉了烟，“技术测试怎么样了？”

“Pierce交给了他的女儿。”那人说道，“按理来说，也就是这两天了。只不过我们之前已经安排过一次初步测试了，没有问题。”

他点点头，对着年轻人挥了挥手，后者便退了出去。

国防部大楼。

Avery先是靠着CIA的工作证过了前几关，又坑蒙拐骗地刷脸上了顶楼，最后还是被挡在了Sam的办公室门口。

“有预约吗？”

她立刻掏出工作证，“我是CIA的工程师Avery Pierce，我有很重要的事情找Mr. Wilson。”

“是的，我们知道你是谁。但是你有预约吗？”

Sam在门内也听得见他们的对话，他很敏锐地抓住了关键——Pierce，她是Alexander Pierce的女儿。他于是说道，“让她进来吧。”

Avery如获大赦，她冲进Sam的办公室，明明紧张得不行，却像连珠炮一样一股脑地说道：“Sir，我是Pierce，Avery Pierce……负责洞察计划技术测试的工程师，我发现了一个和原计划不符的程序。”她说着从包里拿出那枚U盘，放在桌子上，“上面录入了一个多达二百万人的名单，按理来说是密切监视的潜在罪犯和恐怖分子，但是Fury局长，还有您，都在那里。它的程序也不是监控和追踪，而是直接……击杀。”

Sam拿过U盘，放进电脑里，他或许不是软件工程师，而且当初洞察计划被批准的时候是上一任部长，但是那份获批的名单他却是看过的，大约只有五六千人。而且都是真正的黑帮、毒枭、跨国犯罪集团、ISIS这种组织内的人。二百万，这样庞大的数字，他不敢想象。

他听完Avery的讲述，将硬盘拔下来，对她说道：“这附近有个据点，我会把硬盘交给CIA的人，他们核查之后会做出决定的。”

“等等，”Avery一咬牙挡在他面前，“你是国防部长，要求军方停掉天空母舰啊。”

Sam看着Avery紧张又倔强的表情一时间有些想笑。“Ms. Pierce，这件事我们早有准备了，只是细节还不知道，谢谢你带来的消息。”

她睁大双眼，“你不会是在说Stark的……”

他点了点头。

“那……我就先走了。”Avery一脸凝重，心不在焉地往门口走。

Sam很难想象Alexander Pierce那种老狐狸会教出这样善良天真到有点犯傻的女儿，“你还不能走。”

“啊？”她回头，好像偷跑被班主任叫住的高中生。

“你也知道，Ms. Pierce，你在这里……算是半个名人。”他解释道，“现在大家都知道你到大楼里来找我了，我相信你父亲很快也就知道了。你不想想找个什么理由？”

她愣住了。

Sam叹了口气，把硬盘装进口袋里，然后对她说：“我现在去送证据，要不你跟我一起去？”

Avery点了点头。她思前想后，想要不被怀疑，怎么从工作的角度都解释不通，CIA与军方相对独立，她也只是一个小小的工程师。而且他们也不可能之前认识，她在好莱坞长大，Sam则来自布鲁克林。就从这么几句话间，她也不知道Sam是个什么样的人，但想来他应该不会生气吧。所以她想想自己曾经做演员的时候，强迫自己进入角色。一开门，她就挽住Sam的胳膊，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着他，“我们中午吃什么？”

这次轮到Sam愣住了。他被对方那双摄人心魄的灰蓝色眼睛盯着，突然就不知道该说什么了。他刚刚一直在想，怎么样才能做好掩护，又不让她感到冒犯。但很显然Avery已经做出了决定。

“随你喜欢。”他听见自己说道。

门口的两名守卫震惊地看着他们走出去好一段，才想起来问道：“Sir，您还需要叫司机吗？”

他朝身后挥了挥手：“不用了。”

刚刚的故作亲密在她上车的一刻就消失了。他们驱车开过一家市中心的Wendy's，Avery看着他点了两杯香草味的冰沙，她有些茫然地接过来喝了两口，冰冷香甜的液体似乎也抚平了一些紧张感。“我以为我们是来送证据的？”

“确实。”他把U盘和信用卡夹在对方刚刚递过来的账单里，又递了回去。“怎么，你还以为上面会挂着一块写着CIA的牌子？”他笑道。

“那倒没有。可是Wendy's……和我想的不太一样。”她皱着眉，握着吸管搅了搅手里的冰沙。

他在镜子里挑了挑眉，“那是什么？像王牌特工那样，定制西装店什么的吗？”

“大概吧。”她回答道。

“你知道，刚刚你的演技真的很不错。”他突然说道。

“那是因为我原来做过演员。”Avery说道，她画满蝴蝶的水晶甲敲在冰沙廉价的塑料杯上，“差不多三年吧，不过上大学之后就再也没有了。”

他用通过镜子观察着她带着稚气的五官，“让我猜猜，迪士尼频道？”

Avery眨了眨眼，尝试着问他：“难道你看过？”

“没有，你十四五岁的时候我已经二十好几了，还看迪士尼？”他果断地否认了。

“那谁知道啊，”她撇撇嘴，“Selena Gomez主演的呢。”

“那你为什么没继续？”

她停顿了一下，“因为我父亲想让我上藤校。”

Sam食指轻轻敲了几下方向盘。“听起来……你们关系并不好？”

“倒也不能说不好，”她继续搅着冰沙，“我们就……并不了解对方。”她看向窗外，今天天气好得不像话，“但是……你知道他会怎么样吗？到底是不是他策划的？”

Sam突然有一瞬间明白为什么她作为Alexander Pierce的女儿，还如此不谙世事。因为她身上有种易碎的纯真感，让人不忍心打破。“我觉得你还是自己去问他比较好。”

“那就是‘是’了。”她说道，Sam不禁感叹为什么在这个时候她又偏偏聪明起来。

他们沉默了一段路，她仿佛全然信任他一样，没有询问开往何方。过了好一会儿，她突然闷闷地问道：“我觉得我做对了吗？”

“什么？”

“我的父亲可能要在监狱里度过下半辈子，但是换取了二百万人的性命？”

“我没办法回答你的问题。”他如实说道，“这样的问题也没有正确答案，一切只看你觉得值不值得。”她没说话，Sam的目光落在她手里那杯已经空了的冰沙上，“很喜欢甜的吗？”

她点点头：“但是我戒糖好多年了……一开始是做演员，后来是去给服装设计系的走T台，慢慢就习惯了。”接着她感到猛地一晃，是Sam突然调转了方向。

他们停在一家甜品店。

Avery毫不犹豫地点了满满一桌。她那张黑卡上面磨损的痕迹让他顿时有两分羡慕。

看着对面的金发女孩儿，凑近了一点点，问道：“现在心情好一点了吗？”

她一边点头一边含糊不清地肯定着，脸上有些发烫。

Manhattan

“你至少每天还能出门，我被困在家里已经好几个星期了！”Thor刚进家门，就听见Loki抱怨的声音，“这种戏我实在是不想演了！我天天让手下的人认怂、装死——”Loki说着翻了个白眼。

Thor有点想笑，这个主意本来是Loki自己提出来的，要麻痹Hela，让她相信他已经败落，但又是他自己最先受不了了。他脱下西装外套，挂在门口，然后伸手去拥抱他。

他没好气地打掉Thor的手。

“证据我早就发给CIA了，只等九头蛇动手，他们就会去抓捕Hela了。”他抓着Loki的手臂，耐心地解释道。

“这种办事效率还不如我来。”Loki不屑地哼了一声。

“等这件事结束了，我们出去度假吧？”他突然问道。

Loki显然是真的无聊了，省去了平时的冷嘲热讽，“去哪里？”

“瑞士或者加拿大？”

“为什么是这两个地方啊？”他问道，又见Thor没有回答，不知道他憋着什么主意，也不追问了，“随你吧。”

Thor凑近了轻吻他的嘴角。


	23. Chapter 23

“你输了。”Bucky摸了一把嘴角的血迹，耳麦里传来Steve的声音，“直升机马上就到。”

他眼前看起来不过十八九岁的金发少女，眼里闪过一丝疯狂之色，她冲上去抱着Bucky的腰，和他一同从旁边早已破碎的玻璃地面掉了下去。周围是逐渐破碎的航母掉落的碎片，裹挟着火焰和浓烟，落进波多马克河水里。

冰冷的河水淹没了他的身体，同时夺走了他的意识。

爆炸发生前一个小时。

纽约长岛的一处豪宅内，几名全副武装的FBI特工冲进门内，二话不说就用一副手铐禁锢住了Hela。

“不！九头蛇已经跟我没有关系了！”她意识到发生了什么，也不顾上冷静，大喊着为自己辩解，“纽约他们的势力已经几乎被我清光了！他们杀了我的母亲Frigga，对吧，你们都是知道的——”

“Ms. Odinson——”

“是我让纽约州的选票违反常理，来引起政府的注意……”

“Hela Odinson，你因为涉嫌谋杀Odin，被我们逮捕了。”

她愣住了。

直到进了调查局，看到在那里做记录的Thor和Loki，她才明白过来自己被耍了。从头到尾，都是他们的圈套，他们早就搜集了她谋杀Odin的证据，等着她自投罗网。

他们看着Hela在玻璃的另一端做笔录。

“她倒也不算完全没有良心，至少知道为母亲报仇。”Loki轻蔑地笑了笑。“而且当初杀了她的人——Rumlow已经死了。虽然不是Hela做的。”

“Bucky Barnes杀了他。”Thor说道。

Loki将目光聚焦在她身上：“她下半辈子只能在监狱里慢慢腐烂了。”

“虽然是九头蛇杀了母亲，让Hela毫无后顾之忧地为他们办事——她仍然是咎由自取。”Thor皱着眉，良久，他又问道，“你说，如果父亲母亲都还在，看到我们是这样，你知道，Hela进了监狱，我们……”

“我不知道。”Loki说着，拉住Thor的手走出了调查局的大门。

他们开车经过时代广场附近的时候，毫不意外地被堵在了那里。但不同于往常的是，车上的人们纷纷打开车门，驻足望向广场的大屏幕。

“发生了什么？”Thor也忍不住从车上下来，朝屏幕望去。

“BREAKING NEWS：军方唯一一座天空母舰‘荣耀号’出于不明原因发生爆炸……”

接着屏幕上出现了正在向下俯冲的、燃烧着的天空母舰。

爆炸三十分钟前。

Avery正准备走出家门，突然被她的父亲叫住了，她的心狂跳起来。

果不其然，Alexander开口问道：“我听说，你昨天去了国防部？”她点点头，正想着找个什么理由，他就又问道：“你是什么时候和Sam Wilson在一起的？”

在一起三个字好像敲动了她的心弦，想起昨天他认真又温柔的眼睛，她突然脸红起来。

“别紧张，”他说道，“如果他对你好的话……我也不是不通情理的人。”

“不是，”Avery有些慌张地否认道，“那只是我们的……第一次约会。”她仔细回想他们还在什么场合有过交集，“是两周前的演讲，我们在后台遇见了，他要了我的电话号码。”

他点了点头，然后就放她去上班了。

毕竟今天是洞察计划正式启动的日子。

旁边的欢呼、喝彩、张扬的笑声在Avery听来格外刺耳。她和Sam已经商量好了，一旦启动，她就向他汇报。两分钟后，整个房间突然被门窗上降下的防弹护罩封锁了起来，阳光瞬间被隔绝在外，只剩下灯光照明。又过了一会儿，两名全副武装的特工走进来，语气冰冷地说道：“Avery Pierce，你被逮捕了。”

她惊慌失措地询问、求饶，在同事惊诧的目光下被带了出去。

踏出门外的一刻，她脸上的表情迅速恢复了平静。架着她胳膊的特工伏在她耳边说道：“Wilson部长让我们带你到一个安全的地方。”

她当然知道，这也是剧本的一部分。走到玻璃大厦的过道中间，外面突然传来一声巨响，美国最强的军备设施——核裂变天空航母，在众人的注视下燃起熊熊烈焰，怒吼着冲进波多马克河。

时间拉回到爆炸前二十分钟。

Sam将消息传回给Steve那边，他们得知了洞察计划确切的细节和启动时间，于是Bucky卡着点被放进了天空母舰。

他很快顺着耳麦里Steve的指引找到了中央控制室，在检查确认没有危险之后，他才拉出控制板，准备替换下九头蛇的芯片。

此时，背后响起一道女声：“如果我是你，我不会这么做。”

Bucky转过身，Ruby Hale出现在他面前，手里举着一把枪，“我就知道你背叛了我们。”

“不，我背叛了我的国家，背叛了Steve。”他语气坚定。

少女冷冷地看着他：“你真的以为经过了这些，你还能回得去吗？”

“我已经做到了。”他的手指搭在枪套上。

Ruby没有放过他指尖细微的动作，电光火石之间，二人几乎同时扣动了扳机。连续的枪响后的几秒间，Bucky率先做出了反应，他知道他们都没有被击中，于是冲上去，拦腰将她猛地摔在地上，然而就在他重新装弹的顷刻间，Ruby一挺身站了起来，借着外骨骼的力量猛地一跃骑在了他的肩膀上。

她从护腕里抽出一个金属圆盘，用力一扯，坚韧的金属丝线展开来，朝着他的脖颈而去。Bucky空出一只手抓住了那根金属丝，她施加的力道和摩擦带来的温度透过手套传递到他的掌心。

他没有犹豫，猛地朝后倒退，将她的身体撞在背后的柱子上，疼痛让她手上的力度松了三分，Bucky立刻抓住这个机会将她从自己的肩膀上摔下来，重重地砸在地上。尽管是这样的突发事件，Ruby仍然做出了对自己最有利的选择——她顺带从他胸前的口袋里抽走了其中一枚芯片。

就在他还来不及做出反应的时候，少女一枪击穿了手中的芯片。“你知道，这是七十万人。”她扬起得意的笑容，却不料Bucky比她更豁得出去。

他转身拉开控制台放置芯片的地方，连开几枪，那几枚九头蛇的芯片顿时发出了烧焦的气味。他并没有停下，而是对着下面的总控面板也开了机枪，整个母舰内响起刺耳的警报声。

“WARNING: 总控制面板受损，能源系统失控，自毁程序即将启动。”

“你疯了。”Ruby尖叫着向他冲过来，因为刚刚那一下，Bucky主要防备了她的下肢，却没看到她手中的匕首已经刺进了自己的身体。他来不及判断自己的伤口，枪柄猛击她的咽喉，逼迫她后退了好几步，接着掐住她的脖子压在地上。

就在她满脸通红几近窒息的时候，依然伸出手猛地扭转了他身体内那把小刀的角度。

Bucky痛呼着，触电般地放开手，尖锐的疼痛仿佛撕裂了他的身体，眼前一片漆黑。直到耳麦里传来Steve担忧的声音。

他大口喘息，说道：“我没事。”

耳边传来持续的警报声播报：“剩余时间：4：59。”

他站起身，对着眼前同样刚刚爬起来的金发少女说道：“你输了。”

“Bucky，撑住，直升机马上就到。”

她看着他冷笑，接着几个箭步冲上前，抱住他的腰，同他一起坠落进湍急的河流里。

Bucky再次醒来的时候是在医院的房间里。

空气中充斥着消毒水的气味，眼前几乎纯白的装潢也在提醒着他。神智渐渐清明起来，窗外的一片黑暗让他意识到现在是晚上了，但他完全没有概念到底过了几天。

他动了动手指，才感觉到自己的手被另一个人握着。转过头，是Steve坐在他的床边，此时已经疲惫地睡着了。他不知道自己昏迷了多久，但他大概一直在这里吧。他心疼却又有点开心，趁他还没醒来，与他十指相扣。

这个小小的举动却唤醒了Steve，他抬起头，一头金发有些凌乱，下巴上也冒出了点点浅色的胡茬，眼底的青色更是遮不住。他看起来疲惫极了，但看到二人相扣的手指还是忍不住笑了一下。“你真的吓到我了。”他说道。

“不会了，以后不会了。”Bucky看着他的眼睛保证道，手上又握紧了几分。

Steve顺势把他的手抬到唇边，亲吻他的手背。“我爱你。”耳边充斥着心电图发出的滴滴声，还有极度安静下，输液管内水滴落下的声音，Bucky的绿眼睛凝视着他，他听见他说道：“我爱你。”


	24. 盾冬番外

几个月后，法庭上。

因为Bucky的案子和九头蛇关联紧密，他们最终做出决定两个案子同时进行审判。证据齐全、证人更不用说，所以案子一路行进得非常顺利。今天是最终判决得日子。

证人席上坐着所有参与了剿灭九头蛇计划的人，甚至连Avery也在那里，还有在爆炸后几个小时内就被解救出来的Daisy Johnson。当时，几乎是在天空母舰坠落的同时，军队就出发控制了所有的可疑人物，进驻了九头蛇的基地，一切都是水到渠成。

但是还有两个人没来。

Clint Barton和Wade Wilson。

就在众人以为他们不会现身，准备开庭的时候，门口突然传来一阵说话声。

“你能不能轻一点？温柔一点，可以吗？嗷——”Wade夸张地喊道，一旁架着他的Clint早就受不了了，“你再多说一句，我就放手。”

“你好狠的心啊——”

“是你自己在西伯利亚受了重伤，差点死在那里，好不容易恢复的差不多了，又跑出去追杀那个什么Ajex，我他妈真的服了你了，又把自己搞成这样……”

两个人好不容易互相搀扶、拉拉扯扯地走进了法庭。

Peter看见他，心脏猛地一跳，随即又移开目光。

Wade走进来，确切地说是被Clint架着、单脚跳着进来的，他另一只腿上打着石膏。环视一周，看见席上还坐着Peter，他顿时收敛了。但是每次他抬起目光的时候，Peter都望向别处。

一切都在平稳地向前走，审判结果毫不意外，九头蛇的成员都收到了程度不同的惩罚，而Bucky也被无罪释放了。

就在这之后的几天，他们就补办了一场婚礼。

婚礼的地点在布鲁克林，就在他们一同长大的街区，那里有一间漂亮的尖顶教堂。Steve包了班机将所有人载到了纽约。

Bucky觉得他快发疯了。

他和Steve被分开在两个后台做准备，Steve那里的伴郎有Thor、Clint和Tony，他缺席了十几年，可以说唯一剩下的好友就是只有Sam了，接着Natasha主动提出要替他撑场面——他已经开始头疼了，但这还不算什么，当Sharon Carter走进来的时候，他才觉得这是人间地狱。

Sharon在高中时期对于Steve的痴迷可以说是无人不知、无人不晓，再加上明明只比她大了两岁，却差了一辈的姑姑Peggy是Steve的前女友，他实在想不通为什么她会来，或者说，为什么Steve的团队会给她发邀请。那个时候他们关系确实不错，当然，一大半的原因是她为了打听Steve的动向，Bucky甚至劝过Steve去和她约会，就试一次，也被他斩钉截铁地拒绝了。

他甚至还有一点羡慕Sharon，至少她能将自己的爱意剖开来给他看，而他只能继续做他最好的朋友，他不敢露出哪怕一丝一毫的感情，如果他并不喜欢自己，这样的友谊该怎么往下走？但是这种羡慕在他们没羞没臊地搞在一起且人尽皆知之后消失得干干净净。

电视上放着奥斯卡的宣传片，其中就有今年提名的最佳女配角——Avery Katelyn。九头蛇档案曝光后，她修改名字也是情有可原。Sam喋喋不休地讲着他女朋友如何有才华，他不得不附和着。

Natasha在替他做发型，因为她不满意别人的水平。他觉得此时的场面诡异地和谐。

Bucky站起来想和Sharon握手，她却非常自然地给了他一个拥抱，然后解释道：“Steve几个星期前就告诉我你们要结婚了。你知道，我们早就不把原来的事放在心上了，尤其是他和Aunt Peggy在一起的时候，来我们家过圣诞节，我早就习惯了这种折磨。”她说着笑了起来，“你的事情我都听说了，我很开心你们终于走到了这一步。”

他刚刚心里的尴尬瞬间释然了。“谢谢你能来。”他说道，接着又坐下来，把自己的脑袋交给Natasha。

Steve这一边意外地和谐。

一切准备工作都已经就绪，妆发造型的几个人已经暂时离开房间了。Tony和Clint很投缘，而Steve对此并不意外，除了同步的幽默感和话唠之外，他们最大的共同点就是都喜欢自己搞不定的女人。

他看着镜子里自己一身全白的西装，不由得有些紧张。他们在法律上明明已经结婚了，今天只不过是办个仪式，他却控制不住自己的心跳。

他和Bucky从幼儿园就认识了，他们共同走过了人生前十九年，虽然后来他又消失了十几年，他却觉得他好像从来没有离开过。他有时也会想，如果九头蛇这件事没有发生，或许他还会继续学插画，以后做一个画家，Bucky会留在军队，可能他们也会在这个时候结婚吧。

“You nervous, loverboy?”Tony拍了拍他的肩膀。

Steve还没回答，他脸上的神色已经出卖了他。

“拜托，你们已经结婚了！”Thor凑过来，“他不可能抛下你跑掉的。”

“当然不会。”他微笑道。

Clint看着他脸上洋溢着温柔又喜悦的光，翻了个白眼，“Ugh, love.”

就在Thor为着Clint的表演发笑的时候，Steve出其不意地说道：“是不是你害怕Loki在婚礼现场抛下你跑掉？”

他难以置信地看着Steve，过了几秒，才说道：“我还没有求婚。”

“等等——”Tony喊道，“我以为Loki是你的弟弟？”

“的确……”

“这他妈是违法的！”Tony随即叹了口气，“你知道吗，我原来以为我已经玩很大了……”

Steve连忙制止他继续说下去。

终于到了仪式开始的时间。

Steve看着Bucky一步步向自己走来，一瞬间让他想起那个初夏的下午，他也是这样坚定地朝自己走来，毫不犹豫地回应他的感情。二人在台上站定的时候，他用尽了自己所有的自制力，没有直接上去亲吻他。

而对面的Bucky似乎看穿了他的心思，笑着抬了抬下巴。

他们看着对方，台上证婚人说了什么都仿佛背景的杂音，而凝视着彼此的眼睛才是此刻最重要的事情。

直到交换誓言的时候，Bucky率先反应过来，他接过对方递来的话筒，他看了一眼自己写好的纸条，却又把他叠起来放进口袋，看着他，深吸了一口气，郑重地说道：“我不知道如何准确地形容我们之间的关系。在我眼里，这不是简单的朋友、爱人、或是婚姻能够概括的。你是我最好的朋友，从幼儿园的第一天起。我们是我第一次认真对待的关系，很幸运地，也是最后一次。在我们开始约会前很久、很久，我就把你当作我的家人了。所以无论我们是什么关系，你永远都是我生命中最重要的人，我的此生挚爱。”他停顿了一下，这个时候他应该开始讲誓词了，但是他没有按稿子，“尽管是我被九头蛇洗脑，忘记了一切的时候，直觉也告诉我你很重要。在手术前，我一直害怕失忆带来的改变会伤了你的心，但是我发现我爱你，尽管我不知道之前发生了什么。我知道你是我爱的人，没有什么会改变这一点。所以我承诺……我会用余生我拥有的一切，像此时此刻一样爱你。”

Steve把他的誓词、婚礼的流程、一切的一切都抛到了脑后，他搂过他的腰亲吻他。

阳光从珐琅彩的窗棂外透进来，正好温柔地照在二人的周身。

对他们而言，在这一秒，永恒无比清晰。


	25. 贱虫番外

Cambridge, Massachusetts

Peter走出学校，今天是他大二的第一天。

距离天空航母爆炸已经过去了一整年。

随着事件的细节渐渐公开，不仅仅是他，全世界都知道了那不是一次意外，而是纳粹余孽九头蛇的终结。

初秋的风席卷街道，两旁的行道树种的是法国梧桐，没开始落叶。他下意识地裹紧外套，又意识到也没有那么冷。一开始离开家确实有些不习惯，毕竟从白宫搬进学生宿舍的确是巨大的落差。但说起来他却也不算陌生了，十岁失去亲生父母，被Steve收养，他原本以为这样的伤痛是不会愈合的，但幸好他的养父是一个真正慷慨、善良，以爱对待他的人，但他仍然会想起自己的父母。

毕业舞会他是和MJ一起去的，尽管Peter已经不在学校，他还是去参加了。他们是四年的好友，又刚好一起单身了四年。其实到最后，他也没搞清楚自己是不是有点喜欢她。但是留给他的时间太短，离别不可避免。

Peter很少去想她了，MIT耗尽了他所有的时间、精力和感情。

但是他还是会想起Wade Wilson。

大概是因为他是第一次这么热烈又横冲直撞地喜欢一个人。但是Wade说的是对的，他们原本就不是一个世界的人，而且认识、相处的过程中夹杂了太多不该有的利用和政治因素。

可是他怎么就没办法忘掉他呢？

Peter向宿舍的方向走去，脑海里萦绕着一团乱七八糟的思绪。他上一次见到Wade其实是在Bucky Barnes的庭审上，他也是来作证的。因为参与了剿灭九头蛇的行动，他之前的罪行都被赦免了。当时他身上还带着伤，看得他心头跳了一下，但是他们没有交流，甚至没来得及打招呼。他现在是在CIA了？还是回到他的老本行，做雇佣兵？

接着他在路口看到了一个长得很像他的人。

救命啊，Peter Benjamin Parker Rogers，你怎么能干出这种言情小说女主干的事情？因为太想男主看谁都是他？他在心里暗暗指责自己。

下一秒，一个极其熟悉的声音在他背后响起，“认真的吗，kid，我知道你恨我，但是在街上见到了连个招呼也不打？”

Peter有些僵硬地转过头，看见Wade站在他面前。他穿着一件黑色的皮夹克，手里拎着头盔，他微微向他身后看去，果然一辆崭新的机车停在路边。他有点开心，但是又有一点尴尬，太久没见面了。“你怎么在这里？”话一出口，他就想缝上自己的嘴。

“当然是找你了。”Wade说道。

他心跳骤然加速。“CIA没有工作？”

“我不在那里工作。上回只是例外，你也知道我不喜欢政府机关那一套，如果真的进了CIA，我得憋屈死。我也……不想做雇佣兵了，他们给的钱够我下半辈子不工作了，但我也不能什么都不干，总之，我还没想好。”Wade直视前方，只用余光偷偷观察Peter脸上的表情。

“你觉得历史老师怎么样？”他笑着问道。

“Oh, NoOooO——Definitely not.”他语气夸张地回答，“而且你从来不写我的作业。”

Peter也笑了起来，气氛突然轻松了起来。

“我还是想向你道歉，”Wade这才说道，“关于我所做的一切。我知道我让你伤心了，对不起。”

Peter眨了眨眼，他鼓起勇气看向他的眼睛，“没关系。我说过了，我愿意再给你一次机会，这个机会还没过期。”

“真的吗？”Wade笑道，“机会还有保质期？像盒装果汁一样？”

“不如你还做我的保镖？”Peter随口提起。

但这回Wade不再开玩笑了，“你是认真的吗？你还愿意？在我利用了你并且试图杀了你老爹之后？”

“我知道你其实是不会的。如果你是一个恶人，Uncle Clint不会和你做朋友，你也不会主动向我老爹坦白。”Peter站定脚步，认真地说道。

或许是很少有人这样直白地剖析他的善良，或许是少年的坦诚纯粹打动了他，Wade感觉自己的喉咙哽住了。

“我成年了，当然能自己签合约。”Peter继续说道，“只不过……得和我爸解释好久。”

“当然，当然。”过了好几秒，Wade才回答，“如果你愿意的话，那就再好不过了。没有比这个更好的工作了。”

他们漫无目的地在街上走着，直到Wade问他：“我们去哪里？我不熟悉剑桥市，你可别把我卖了。”

Peter这才反应过来，他看了一眼手机，“呃……我有作业要写，不过是晚上七点交。你现在住哪？”

“波士顿市区里。”

Peter点了点头。Wade见他没了下文，转过头看着他。卷翘的棕发看起来蓬松又柔软，还有他亮晶晶的眼睛，像小鹿一样。

“你给的机会里，包不包括我们去一次真正的约会？”

男孩儿此时沉浸在他的作业里，下意识地点了点头，又猛地反应过来，“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，你给的机会里，有没有我们去一次约会的选项？”

他愣住了，双颊发烫。

“Kid？”Wade在他眼前挥了挥手。

“有，”Peter有些艰难地开口，“有，一定有。”他觉得Wade能够越过街上的汽笛和人声听见他的心跳了，可是对方其实和他一样紧张。

“那我来接你？”

“啊，好、好的。”他一个单词都要磕磕绊绊。

Wade如释重负地笑了，然后抱住他，“你以后能别对所有人都这么善良吗？迟早会被骗得很惨的，然后夜夜借酒浇愁。”

Peter还有点茫然，这一切的走向让他如坠梦中。

他懵懵地回答道：“那你不骗我就行了。”

三个月后。

Wade Wilson觉得他的出租屋实在是温馨得不像话。因为Peter有大半的时间都赖在这里，不回学校宿舍，所以理所应当地留下了无数星球大战、哈利波特的周边，还有不计其数的Funko玩偶、价值不菲的手办、毛茸茸的抱枕——更不用说他还养了条狗。当然Peter自己被繁重的学业压得喘不过气，这条狗就变成了Wade的责任。他不止一次思考，自己什么时候从血洗黑帮的狠角色变成了一个兼职保姆、司机、厨师和男朋友的保镖。

但是此时此刻，他正和Peter僵持不下。

Peter紧紧地抓着他的手臂，抬起头一双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他：“我不走。”

“我没有赶你走，”Wade叹了口气，指了指前方的房门，“那是你的房间，现在已经快十二点了，你最好赶快给我滚进去睡觉。”

“不行！”

Wade已经开始头疼了，他有时候会觉得自己是在带孩子而不是谈恋爱，比如现在，但是Peter的下一句话让他差点从沙发上摔下去，“我想和你一起睡。”

他僵硬了一秒，避开了他的眼神，“你明天早上九点还有课……”

“我是认真的！”Peter还没放开他的手，凑得更近了，“Wade，我不是小孩子了，我……”他突然脸红起来。

Wade知道他想做什么，但是当Peter眨了眨眼，他的睫毛仿佛都是湿润的，他凑上来亲吻自己的时候，他没办法拒绝。大概是这段时间来他把男孩儿教得太好了——因为就是这样一个吻让他有一瞬间的迷乱，是生涩的诱惑反而让他难以抗拒。

Peter放开他的手，目光和他缠绕在一起，神情再明显不过了，而对方用行动回答了他。Wade一把将他拉过来，Peter面对着他坐在他的大腿上，接着男人扣着他的后脑勺，拉进又一个亲吻里。他的吻湿热又色情，毫不掩饰他的渴望，让男孩儿刚刚的吻显得纯情极了。二人喘着气分开，Peter开始低下头去解开他的衬衫扣子，他小麦色的肌肤上深刻的肌肉线条，让他忍不住伸手临摹过那些阴影，但当他的手指握住他皮带扣子的时候，Wade握住了他的手腕。

“Kid，你真的想好了吗？”

“是的，我想好了，Wade，”他一边语速飞快地回答，一边利落地解掉了它，将那条他送给他的Louis Vuitton随意地扔到地上，“我希望我的第一次能至少交给我信任的人而不是什么随便的我在Party上遇见的人……”

“等等！”他制止了Peter继续说下去，“YOU ARE A VINRGIN？！”

“Um, yeah… do you think that’s lame too?”Peter退后，有些伤心地看着他。

Wade把他搂紧，细细密密的吻落在他的眼角发梢。“当然不是，baby boy。”他的语气温柔极了，“我只是怕你受伤。”

“那你想要我吗？”

“当然，当然。”

做完扩张之后Peter几乎觉得他要晕倒了。他以为他在来之前已经做好了准备工作，但是当Wade因为常年握着武士刀和枪支而附着一层薄茧的手指侵入他的身体的时候，他发现自己真的没有准备好。那种陌生又强烈的快感淹没了他的神经，让他控制不住地在他怀里喘息。

Wade抱着他，让他从刚刚的高潮里缓过来。

他喘着气抬起头，眼角红红的，用带着一丝哭腔的声音说道：“你说得对，我真的没想好。”

“Oh baby boy——”他摇摇头，“如果你现在想退出已经太晚了。”

“我不会的。”Peter搂住他的脖子，低下头索取他的亲吻。

于是Wade将他推倒在沙发上，挺身进入了他。Peter几乎是很自然地把双腿缠在他的腰上，双手攀上他赤裸的背。“任何时候——如果你不喜欢，告诉我，我就会停下，好吗？”

他点点头：“Okay.”虽然是他自己先来撩拨对方的，但是Wade对他这么温柔又尊重，他还是没想到的，原本他给他的印象应该是阅人无数，或许在床上在完全轻佻又色情的，当然以后他就会为自己这时候的想法付出代价了。他不得不承认这有点疼，而且他也应该知道这比几根手指要难得多，他想抱怨，但是Wade偏偏知道该怎么样取悦他的身体，在汹涌如潮的欢愉里，疼痛变得微不足道。

他甚至还想要更多。

大约是身体的本能驱使着他去回应Wade的动作，而他身上的男人也能感觉到，Peter在享受这个，所以他也不再克制自己。

Peter紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，他把脑袋埋进他的怀里，二人每一寸相贴的肌肤都让他上瘾，此刻他一点也不后悔自己的选择。Wade好像熟知自己身上每一处弱点，尽管今晚是他们的第一次。他的双腿在他一次比一次猛烈的冲击下颤抖着，情潮翻涌之下他几乎无法控制自己紊乱的呼吸。Wade捧着他的脸亲吻他，Peter觉得他的手指好像带着电流，在他的皮肤上带起阵阵酥麻。

他又一次攀上顶峰时的呻吟和呜咽消融在两人缠绵的亲吻里。

但是这次Wade没有停下来安抚他，而是顶得更深、更猛，让他在快感里挣扎、颤栗，尤其是每一次他毫不留情地擦过那里，几乎让他尖叫出声。Peter意识不到自己眼角被逼出的泪水和嘶哑的声音，直到对方低下头亲吻他的眼睑。

“Wade？”他感受到他放缓的速度和逐渐变得轻柔的动作。他睁开眼，看见Wade正伸出手抹掉他脸上的泪痕，眼底满是心疼，“I’m sorry, baby boy——”

被他在这个时候称作“baby boy”不知道为什么，让Peter的呼吸也颤抖起来，仿佛是感情带给他的生理反应，身体传来的感觉被再次放大，接着Wade把他揽住，一遍遍在他耳边重复着“It’s alright.”直到他平静下来，才对他说道：“Don’t apologize. It feels amazing.”

Wade抚过他汗湿的发梢。

他们就保持着这样缓慢又温柔的节奏，直到二人双双达到顶点。

自从开了荤之后，Wade Wilson觉得他在和MIT争宠，Peter拿着课程表来安排他们的约会和性生活让他无语凝噎，却又无可奈何。所以暑假开始的第一周，Peter发誓他就没怎么下过床。

而Steve Rogers绝对不会知道他推迟一周回特区的原因。


	26. 锤基番外

Loki承认，这一切确实花了他很长一段时间。招收曾经Hela的部下，扫清障碍，处理她留下来的那些烂摊子——但是一切都顺利地解决了。Loki Odinson成为了纽约州真正的地下统治者。而Odin Enterprises在Thor的领导下几乎囊括了政府一半的基础建设订单。

此时Loki正躺在Thor的腿上，浏览着他们明天的行程。五个小时的航班从纽约到温哥华，但是私人飞机让这样的长途旅行不那么难熬。他一直没想明白他为什么坚持要带自己出去度假，倒不是他不想去，他当然想逃离这些让他筋疲力尽的工作，哪怕就一个星期。直到几天前，Valkyrie告诉他，Thor在公司收到了卡地亚的包裹。他很确定Thor没有出轨——因为他现在还活着。那么就只有一种解释，就是那个包裹里的东西是给自己的。于是他开始思考，到底有什么地方让加拿大和美国如此不同，当然除了枪支管制以外。

然后他看到了，事实上，它是西方国家中少见的，允许因收养而缔结亲属关系的人合法结婚的国家。

所以Thor要向他求婚？他还没想好该怎么拒绝才能不让他伤心。

于是Loki干脆不去想了，他把这件事抛在脑后，和他一同搭上了飞往西海岸的飞机。

这几天他们之间的关系好得让Thor有些不敢相信。一年前的一切好像已经停留在他们身后很远的地方，他们仿佛真的将过去留在了那一刻，接下来是给彼此崭新的时光。但是他还是很紧张，他害怕Loki拒绝他的求婚，但是更害怕他明明不想，却还是答应了。

夕阳笼罩下的码头空无一人。

除了远处船只的汽笛声，海浪拍岸的涛声，海鸥掠过海面时融进风中的鸣叫，一切都宁静又温柔。地平线上方的天空被阳光渲染成一片深深浅浅的橙色，云层被氤氲的色彩浸透，金红色的光穿刺而过。随着光线渐渐隐没进波光粼粼的海面，朦胧的蓝紫色遮住了原本燃烧般绚丽的色泽。

“我真不敢相信，你在这里也穿着黑西装。”Thor看着他，微笑着摇了摇头。他没收到回答，但他几乎可以透过那副墨镜看见Loki不屑的眼神。于是他站起身，越过桌子，伸手取掉了他的墨镜，又顺带把他衬衫领口的扣子打开了几颗。“这样好多了。”

“随你吧。”Loki抬起头看着他，发现对方也在看着自己的眼睛。他面向海面，夕阳余晖正好倒映在他的瞳孔里，让Thor移不开目光。

Thor停在半空中的手突然被Loki握住了，黑发男人站起身，走到他身边，他们身高原本就差不多，此时的亲吻顺理成章。

二人分开，Thor深吸一口气，他在心里好不容易下定了决心，拉着Loki就往前走。“我带你去一个地方。”

Rosewood Hotel

Loki看着灯光暧昧、点满蜡烛的宴会厅，他就知道要发生什么，却一直什么都没说，直到晚餐结束。他发誓自己一定要在Thor跪下来之前阻止他，但事情并没有如他所愿。Loki只是望着窗外的夜景出神了那么一秒——

Thor就单膝跪在了他面前，他手里那个红盒子里躺着一枚指环。

或许是条件反射，Loki还是腾地站了起来，他还没说什么，双颊就烧了起来。

“Loki Odinson, will you marry me?”

Loki虽然看不见，但他知道自己此时一定脸红得不像话。“你先起来……”

“可是你还没回答我。”

“我……”Loki咬了咬下唇，“你起来我再跟你说。”

可是Thor却固执地想要得到一个答案：“如果你要拒绝也没关系，告诉我，好吗？”

Loki飞快地从盒子里把那枚戒指取出来套在自己的无名指上，他看着Thor满眼喜悦地站起来，才说道：“如果这是你想要的，我会戴着它，但是Thor，我不会和你结婚的。”

他眼前的金发男人立刻没有了刚刚的欢喜，像一只被训了的大金毛。

Loki牵过他的手，“我不会和你结婚，因为……我们之间的关系不是简简单单一个婚姻能够形容的。你是我最好的朋友，我的哥哥，我的家人，我的……爱人。这些身份全部都糅杂在一起。而且我们不能假装之前那些事从来没有发生过，你得承认，我们之间有一段复杂的过去。所以，或许我永远没办法像其他普通情侣那样，说你是我的男朋友，我的丈夫，因为这些词形容的不是我们。但是你永远都会是我生命中最重要的人。”

Thor听着他说的话，眼睛一点点亮起来。

“The love of your life.”

Loki没有立刻反驳他。“Maybe.”他说道，将目光移向窗外，城市灯火辉煌如旧。


End file.
